DARK1 In the Dark
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Amor, lealtad, esperanza ¿existe eso para los de su clase, o solo queda la muerte, la sangre y la subsistencia miserable?. Misteriosas muertes rodean la ciudad de Kyoto, y cuando la policía investiga se encuentra con seres venidos desde el mismo infierno.
1. Secretos de la noche

****

Disclaimer: otra vez, NO. No me pertenece. es necesario hacer esto siempre-

**Universo alterno-

* * *

**

**In the dark - 1º parte**

Capitulo 1

**Secretos de la noche**

"_La luna tiene una belleza inalterable, pero hace mucho tiempo hubo una persona que fue igual de hermosa que ella. Decían que para alcanzar a ser como ella tendrías que ofrecer vidas en sacrificios. Pero aunque muchos lo hicieron, ninguno fue bendecido"_

-.-.—

Sus ojos verdes y tristes se posaron sobre la luna que descansaba en su punto más alto. Su rostro pálido se dejaba alumbrar por la tenue luz, mientras yacía parada junto a la fría lapida de cemento, sobre la maleza. Bajó su vista y observo el nombre impreso en la lapida, acariciándolo con sus dedos y sonriendo tristemente. Esa noche era igual de fría que las anteriores, el viento soplaba con fuerza y movía las hojas de los sauces que rodeaba el antiguo y viejo cementerio.

Aun después de tantos años iba a visitarlo el mismo día de cada año. Ya se había formado una costumbre, un ritual, un llamado silencioso, que con el pasar de los años se iba arraigando más y más en ella. De alguna manera, le gustaba estar en ese solitario y lúgubre lugar porque sentía que estaba más cerca de él; A pesar de que la muerte los separaba, sumado con el paso del tiempo, aun recordaba sus palabras y el amor que se tenían.

-Tenias razón... "solo la luna permanece inmutable"-. Cuantas veces la luna había observado y guiado por los caminos de la oscuridad y cuantas noches más lo seguiría haciendo. Se levantó, después de orar por el alma de ese hombre, y sintió la presencia de una persona caminando hacia ella con tranquilidad.

-Es momento de irnos- le dijo una mujer sin apartar la mirada de ella. –El aire está cambiando-

Se dio media vuelta y observo a la mujer que la esperaba –En seguida- le dijo; volteó a mirar la tumba por última vez, sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su abrigó y lo dejo apoyado en la tumba. –Adiós- susurró y emprendió su camino.

La mujer que la acompaña se quedo observando el objeto rojo que resaltaba sobre toda la maleza y que se cernía sobre el cementerio.

La rosa se quedo descansando junto a la lapida de cemento, mientras sus pétalos se iban desasiendo uno a uno, con el viento frio de la noche.

-.-.-.—

-¡Shouji, apresúrate!- El hombre de cabello castaño claro, volteó levemente a observar al moreno que lo seguía. Los dos corrían desesperadamente, cada uno llevaba una pistola en sus manos y trataba de salir del denso bosque lo más rápido posible.

-¡Nos siguen!- Exclamó desesperado el moreno, que llevaba su uniforme negro impregnado con sangre.

-¡Lo sé!- Respondió exaltado. Shouji que aun corría detrás de su compañero notó la herida que (su superior) llevaba en el brazo, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de preguntar o ver… que tan profunda era.

Aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Según tenía entendido iba en una misión de inspección, para encontrar algún rato de las personas que se juntaban últimamente en ese lugar. Según los últimos informes, un grupo de veinticinco personas había aparecido en ese bosque con extrañas marcas de mordedura. La primera teoría que saltó en sus mentes fue la de un animal, pero las mordeduras no se asemejaban a ningún animal que rondara por los alrededores, y lo más extraño era que cada persona era violada y sometida violentamente.

Las mujeres eran sus puntos favoritos, de los veinticinco casos que había diecinueve eran mujeres y todas habían sido violadas en reiteradas ocasiones. Los cuerpos aparecían desnudos y con los síntomas de la excitación humana. Las mujeres presentaban marcas en los muslos, las muñecas, el cuello y los pechos, acentuándose en la última. Mientras que los hombres solo en el cuello y en el pecho.

La inspección era para encontrar alguna pista, alguna huella, que pudiera ayudarlos a resolver esos casos, pero se habían encontrado con otra cosa, con algo que ninguno esperaba. De toda la estación, eligieron al inspector Aoki para guiar al grupo, al teniente Tokaurin para servirle de apoyo y a ocho personas más, pero de las diez que habían ido solo quedaban ellos dos. Solo ellos dos, que intentaban salvar sus vidas a toda costa.

Una pareja había aparecido en el bosque, en el mismo momento que ellos realizaban la inspección. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos negros. Alta y delgada que provocaba una extraña sensación, era atractiva y sexy, y miraba a cada uno de los oficiales invitándolos a acercarse a ella. Mientras que el chico, que cargaba a una mujer (inconsciente) sobre su hombro, tenía una expresión seria y fría, que miraba analíticamente.

-¡¿Qué haces con esa chica?- los oficiales que levantaron sus armas en contra de la pareja, mientras los dos jóvenes miraban a todos las personas presentes.

-No han ocupado nuestro espacio, ¿No, Naofumi?- le dijo la rubia.

-¿Y me reclamabas porque no habían hombres disponibles hoy?- preguntó sarcástico el oji verde con cabellos negros.

-¿Puedo?- apuntó dulcemente a los chicos, pidiéndole permiso a su compañero.

-Adelante- dijo despreocupadamente el joven, ignorando las órdenes de los oficiales. La mujer camino seductoramente hasta los hombres.

No supo en qué momento se puso a correr en dirección a la salida, pero recordaba vagamente en que la mujer se había abalanzado hacía ellos y lo había golpeado en la cabeza con su codo con tanta fuerza que se cayó y no tuvo noción de lo ocurrido.

Ahora ya era muy tarde, cuando despertó, su feje Aoki lo afirmó del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse rápidamente mientras le disparaba a la pareja, para escapar.

-**¿A dónde van?**- Los dos se detuvieron en seco, al escuchar la voz de una niña que aparecía entre los árboles y revelaba su presencia.

-¡Niña!- el Inspector la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar a su lado -¡no deberías estar en este lugar! ¿No sabes que es peligroso?-

-¿Para quién, caballero? ¿Para mí o…- Mostro una expresión dura y lujuriosa en su expresión que hizo retroceder a ambos hombres -… para ustedes?

Le tomó el brazo al inspector y lo doblo con fuerza, hasta que este hizo un chasquido. El teniente se horrorizó y apuntó con su arma a la pequeña que amenazaba a su compañero.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo! si no quieres que te-

-¿Qué me harás?- apretó con más fuerza hasta que el brazo se dobló al lado contrario.

-¡Esto!- dijo el inspector adolorido, levantó su arma y disparó entre los ojos de la pequeña niña de ojos cafés.

El cuerpo de la niña cayó sobre el césped inerte, con un golpe seco.

-¡Inspector!- el moreno corrió hacia su compañero y lo ayudo a levantarse –Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Si-. El hombre se puso de pie y caminó débilmente, apoyándose en su amigo y soltando algunos quejidos.

-¿Ya se van?- la voz tierna de la niña volvió a impresionarlos, se dieron vuelta y observaron como la misma pequeña a la que habían disparado se encontraba en perfecto estado, y de pie observándolos.

-¡Que demo…! – Las palabras se perdieron en el aire. La niña sonrió cruelmente, y al hacerlo, mostro sus dientes y dos puntiagudos colmillos resaltaron en su dentadura. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y se tiñeron levemente de rojo mientras que sus uñas crecían rápidamente.

-Esta noche, ustedes serán mi cena- se abalanzó contra el moreno y le araño el cuello. Tokaurin disparó y la bala le dio en el brazo a la niña, que se lamió la herida como un animal y volteó a observarlo con un tono de ironía. –Sus armas no pueden matarme-

-¡Aléjate!- Le gritó en inspector Aoki, mientras apuntaba nuevamente entre los ojos. Sin esperar ningún movimiento disparó y observo a su compañero -¡Corre!- le gritó. Tokaurin sin desobedecer, afirmó a su compañero y los dos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, pero un fuerte golpe en la pierna, hicieron que el teniente se estrechara contra el piso. Tokaurin observo su perna herida, mientras la mocosa se acercaba a él y apretaba la zona herida y hacer que saliera más sangre. El inspector comenzó a dispararle hasta que no salieron mas municiones de su arma.

-Déjame decirte…- comenzó a decir -…que tu sangre tiene un exquisito olor- Llevó sus dedos ensangrentados hasta su boca, deleitándose con el liquido.

Aoki afirmó el brazo de la niña y la lanzó hacia un árbol, haciendo que ella se estrechara contra la corteza de este, dándoles unos segundos para escapar, pero antes de que Tokaurin se hubiese levantado, la niña ya estaba junto a ellos con un semblante serio.

-¿Siempre te entrometes de esa manera? Realmente…. ¡Eres una molestia!- en un solo movimiento se acercó al inspector y atravesó sus cuerpo con sus garras. En un grito ahogado el hombro dio un paso atrás y cayó pesadamente al piso, mientras la sangre salía por su boca y por las heridas ya provocadas. Dio un paso hacia él -¡Por fin solos, líder de Ya-

-**¡No lo toques!**- la interrumpió una voz de mujer que estaba muy cerca de ella. Tokaurin dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que no estar al alcance de la niña y buscó con la mirada la voz de quien hablaba.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la pequeña confundida -¡Muestra la cara, cobarde!-

-Con gusto-. Una mujer apareció frente a sus ojos. Él tenía el cabello negro y ondeado, y caía suelto hasta más debajo de las caderas. Su tez era blanca y sus ojos violetas, y mostraba una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, que provoco a la pequeña.

-¡Tú!…- apuntó la niña -¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a molestarme mientras intento alimentarme?- preguntó furiosa. Volteó a ver al moreno y sonrió –No te muevas de aquí, después de me encargare de ti-

-Atrévete a tocarle un cabello y sabrás de lo que soy capaz- la pequeña enfureció y los ojos se tiñeron rojos, Tokaurin Aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar, pero sus heridas impidieron que se fuera muy lejos.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- la pequeña se abalanzó hacia la nueva mujer, intentando atacarla con sus enormes garras, pero la joven, con un movimiento rápido evito ser tocada por las afiladas uñas y enterró las suyas atravesando el cuerpo de la niña, que se quedo inerte.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la pequeña casi sin aliento.

-Ya que lo preguntas con tanta insistencia, yo soy un "_Yami no Blood_" y soy la encargada de proteger a este humano-

-.-.-.—

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, estaba en la sala de descanso de la estación de policía. El sol entraba por las ventanas y le daba en la cara. Se puso de pie y salió de aquella habitación, dirigiéndose a los baños.

-Tokaurin, ¿cómo te encuentras?- fijó su vista en la persona que le hablaba.

-Nakajima- se pasó la mano por la cara, quitándose la flojera que tenia en el cuerpo –bien, aunque estoy confundido. ¿Qué paso anoche?- el rostro del otro hombre se torno sombrío.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-No muy bien- la expresión de su compañero se tornó sombría y triste.

-Pues veras… los nueve oficiales, incluido el inspector Aoki, que iban contigo en la misión… ellos fueron encontrados esta mañana-. Tokaurin lo observo esperando que continuara con su relato

-¿Y donde están?-

-Tokaurin, ellos están… siendo examinados por el médico forense en este momento-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Fueron encontrados con esas horribles heridas y múltiples cortes en sus cuellos- En sus palabras se lamentaba el hecho de la masacre.

-Pensé que había sido solo un pesadilla- dijo él, lamentándose.

-Lo parece- Nakajima miró a alguien que estaba detrás de Shouji –Kachou- lo saludo. Shouji se dio media vuelta y saludo, aunque su aspecto no le daba mucha formalidad. Iba con el pantalón arrugado y la polera afuera del pantalón, esta estaba ensangrentada y tenía múltiples arañazos en todas partes.

-Tokaurin, Nakajima- Saludó con respeto –Veo que ya te han puesto al corriente- dijo de mala cara. El moreno asintió a su jefe –Tokaurin, me gustaría que conversáramos en privado sobre lo que paso anoche-

-Sí, señor-

-Lo espero en mi oficina- Shouji asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de los dos hombres.

-.-.-.—

-¡Que! ¿Qué me dijiste que son?- preguntó el jefe de la estación, confundido por las palabras del teniente.

-Vampiros, señor- repitió Tokaurin con semblante serio –Sé que suena es estúpido e irracional, pero estoy seguro de que ellos buscaban la sangre-

-Quizás hayas confundido las cosas-

-¡No! ¡Yo sé lo que vi, sé que suena realmente estúpido, pero los vi, vi a las personas que nos atacaron! Apuesto a que encontraron a una mujer cerca de… donde… fue que…- sintió un pequeño emborrachamiento y todo a su alrededor se movió. Se apoyó en la mesa y la inspectora que estaba ahí con ellos lo ayudó a sentarse sobre una de las sillas.

-Lo mejor será que descanse-

-¡Esperen!- exclamó furioso -¡No me confundan y no se confundan ustedes mismo, se lo que vi ahí afuera!- apuntó hacia la ventana -¡Ahí mataron a mis compañeros, frente a mis ojos!-

-¡Se que los asesinaron, pero no fueron vampiros!- Kachou golpeó la mesa con sus palmas -¡Esas cosas no existen, por dios!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que suena irracional! Pero… pero… lo juro- Kachou estaba sentado frente a él, escuchando atentamente todo lo que el teniente le decía.

-Creo que estas un poco confundido-

-¡No!, se lo que vi y me gustaría probárselo-

-¿Arriesgando la vida de mas demás hombres? Olvídalo. Ya le dije al Tokuno que se encargara del asunto, quiero que te quedes al margen de esto y que descanses, puedes ir a casa. Puedes tomarte tus vacaciones, si es lo que quieres- Kachou se levanto y abrió la puerta de la oficina, mostrándole así la salida al teniente.

-¿Señor?-

-Creo que todos debemos descansar y cuando recuerdes algo mas, por favor avísanos- el moreno se quedo en silencio, era estupido pensar de que alguien le creería semejante estupidez, pero él sabia que era verdad y a como diera lugar lo probaría.

-Por cierto- dijo Shouji antes de salir – ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Kachou no le quito la vista de encima

-No lo… ayer te encontraron en el recibidor, inconsciente-

-Ya veo- sin decir más, se fue del lugar.

Llegó a su casa, esa horrible sensación de miedo aun lo embargaba. Recordó la pelea de anoche, la mujer de cabello largo y la pequeña que peleaban con extrañas armas que salían de sus manos.

Finalmente la mujer de cabello largo había matado a la pequeña cortándole la cabeza. Algo demasiado fuerte para cualquier persona, después de eso, caminó hacia él y le habló frente a frente, mostrándole sus grandes colmillos.

_-"si te atreves a volver a este lugar, yo misma te matare"-_ le había dicho. Después de eso ya no recordaba nada más. No estaba seguro como había llegado hasta la estación de policía y que había pasó con aquella mujer que lo había protegido y a la vez, amenazado. Pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que volvería a ese lugar. No podía descansar tranquilo si no sabia que eran esos seres y cuando volverían a atacar. Después de todo, ellos atacaban humanos y tenia que vengar y proteger a los que ya había sucumbido en sus manos. Volvería, pero esta vez, ya sabía a que se enfrentaba y lo haría.

-No descansare tranquilo, no… sin antes atraparlos-

_Continuara…_


	2. Encuentro

**In the dark**

Capitulo 2

Ni siquiera la seguridad de su hogar lo dejaba dormir tranquilo durante las noches. Siguió caminando entre los árboles, buscando algún indicio de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero no había nada; ni sangre, ni un cuerpo, ni siquiera indicio de alguna pelea. Llegó hasta la parte superior del cerró y se detuvo al divisar un viejo cementerio abandonado.

Ahora que recordaba, cuando era pequeño solía jugar ahí con sus hermanos, hasta que su hermano gemelo desapareció. Estuvieron buscándolo mucho tiempo, pero al cabo de unos meses la búsqueda se canceló y todos siguieron viviendo como siempre. Menos su familia que (día a día) recordaba la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes.

Un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, quizás su hermano (desaparecido) fue objeto de aquellos monstruos y para no despertar sospecha escondieron su cuerpo por los alrededores. Si eso era cierto, entonces tendría otra razón para encontrarlos y mostrar al mundo lo que se ocultaba, en la oscuridad de la noche.

Caminó rumbo al cementerio y divisó la figura de una persona junto a una lapida. Se escondió entre los árboles, que rodeaban el lúgubre lugar y esperó a que la persona se moviera. Pero antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento, reconoció a la persona.

Sin decir, ni emitir ruido, se quedo detrás del tronco de un árbol, esperando a que ella realizara su movimiento.

Ella era la principal sospechosa del ataque de la noche anterior, y sería muy útil recopilar información (la información que ella pudiera darle).

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se agachó a recoger algo. Tokaurin observo el objeto. Una rosa que aún le quedaban algunos pétalos.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas esconderte de mí?- le dijo la mujer de cabello negro, mientras dejaba caer la rosa al piso.

El moreno sin más, salió de su escondite y se acercó, con cuidado, hasta ella. -¿Cómo sabias?-

-Tu olor de sangre me enferma- interrumpió ella y giró por primera vez hacia él.

-¿Mi olor… de sangre?-

-Tú presencia, tu existencia, todo de ti me molesta- lo observo con odio y sus ojos se tiñeron rojos.

Shouji retrocedió y la apuntó con su pistola, que escondía bajo la camisa.

-Vengo armado- amenazó –No te atrevas a acercarte-

-Ustedes son tan estúpidos. Creen que por solo tener un arma pueden dominar a cualquier criatura-

-¿Cualquier criatura?- preguntó Tokaurin con una sonrisa y la apuntó, estaba listo para disparar –…A cualquier criatura quizás dominamos, pero a ustedes, monstruos, ustedes son nuestro problema- Miyuki lo observo, y sin meditarlo se abalanzo sobre él.

Ambos cayeron al piso. Tokaurin disparó intentando alejarla, pero la bala se perdió en el cielo.

Miyuki le afirmó la mano empuñada y sonrió, evitando que él la apuntara con ella. El moreno la empujo con toda su fuerza, pero solo ocasionó que la chica apretara con más fuerza su mano. Tokaurin dio un grito cuando sus dedos quedaran aplastados contra el metal de la pistola.

La mujer, con su mano libre afirmó el cuello del moreno y lo apretó con fuerza que sus uñas se incrustaron, y el aire dejo de pasar hasta sus pulmones.

-¿Qué crees de mi, ahora?- preguntó la mujer, pero Tokaurin no pudo responder. La mano de aquella mujer lo apretaba con tanta fuerza, que creyó que le rompería el cuello. –Si somos monstruos es gracias humanos como tú- apretó cada vez con mas fuerza. Tokaurin alzó su mano libre en busca algo para defenderse. Sus dedos tantearon una piedra, y afirmándola con fuerzas golpeó a la mujer en la sien. Miyuki lo soltó y cayó un poco aturdida, dejando libre su mano y dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba para escabullirse. Tokaurin se levantó (tosiendo) y apuntó a la mujer que yacía en el piso, pero que daba los primeros indicios de querer levantarse.

-Sigo creyendo que eres un monstruo, peor que antes- Ello lo miró y una sonrisa sarcástica se delineó en sus labios. Sin esperar a que diera el siguiente movimiento presionó el gatillo.

Disparó incontables veces sobre la cabeza y el cuerpo de la mujer, sin detenerse, hasta que ya no salieron mas balas de su pistola. La sangre de ella se esparció por el piso hasta donde él estaba. Tokaurin reacciono por su hecho y observo la sangre que estaba a unos centímetros de tocar sus zapatos, entonces dio un paso atrás, horrorizado.

Se quedo de pie, en silencio y con una terrible angustia. Ella no se movía, y aunque había sido "en defensa propia", había asesinado a una mujer. Por un momento rogó en que ella diera alguna señal de vida, pero por otro pensó en que si lo hacía tendría que matarla, porque ella intentaría lo mismo.

La observo detenidamente. Su piel era muy pálida, debajo de sus ojos se mostraban inmensas ojeras y sus labios no eran rosados como el de las mujeres jóvenes, más bien se notaban grises. Observo sus manos, sus uñas eran largas y blancas y tenían un poco de sangre (sangre que le robó en el forcejeo). Alzó sus manos hasta su cuello, al notar la herida que tenia, y sus dedos se quedaron impregnados por el líquido rojizo.

Centró su atención en el cuerpo de la chica "_¿Qué debería hacer con ella?_" Tomar el cuerpo y llevarlo, o ir e informar al cuartel, pero no podía llegar con un cadáver sobre el hombro.

Iría por ayuda, por algunos policías, por su jefe. Una persona se situó detrás de él y antes de que pudiera darse vuelta lo golpearon en la nuca.

Tokaurin abrió los ojos levemente y observo como su mundo estaba de lado, observo como una persona (un hombre) camina hacia Miyuki y la levantaba, apoyándola en su hombro. Sin más, su visión se nubló y terminó por perder la conciencia.

--.--.--.—

Abrió los ojos exaltado, miró a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Las afuera del bosque, era de noche y los faroles de las calles estaban encendidos. Se tocó la cabeza en el lugar adolorido y notó una hinchazón.

Suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que lo iban a matar y en vez de eso lo habían dejado a las afuera de ese peligroso lugar. Se levantó y comenzó su camino de regreso a casa. Necesitaba descansar y armarse mejor hasta poder cazar a uno.

-"Porque quisieran o no, él iba a casar uno"- En su casa había algunos libros que su padre guardaba, quizás ahí estaba lo que el buscaba. Fueran lo que fueran, todos tenían algo a lo que le temían, una debilidad y él iba a descubrir el de ellos.

--.--.--.—

Sus pasos la dirigieron hasta las puertas que estaban al final del pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una de ellas, por el temor que la invadió. Apretó los puños con fuerza y aspiró aire. Sabía lo que pasaría, quienes estarían esperándola y se podía imaginar que le dirían. Abrió la puerta y entró en un completo silencio a la habitación, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Se detuvo frente a las personas que estaban adentro, observando a cada uno de ellos, analizándolos. Había una mujer sentada en medio de un sillón largo y los otros tres (una mujer y dos hombres) parados detrás de ella, en silencio, con la mirada fija en la invitada y con un semblante de desaprobación.

Todo y cada uno de ellos era un personaje importante en el clan y cercana al líder.

-Buenas noches, Miyuki- saludo la mujer sentada. Miyuki se alivió y soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones. Aunque de igual manera se sentía nerviosa, si estaba ahí no era por una buena acción que hubiese hecho.

-Buenas noches, Natsumi- saludó. Natsumi era una mujer de cabellos castaños, corto (en melena) y liso, sus ojos eran verdes y sus piel blanca, extremadamente pálida. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca, con los primeros dos botones abiertos. Su expresión era seria, pero no dura, como lo de los demás que estaban ahí y que se morían de ganas de reprenderla por lo que había hecho.

-Nos informaron que saliste anoche- comentó la castaña. Miyuki no fue capaz de hablar, solo se limitó a asentir –Y sin nuestra autorización ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No pensé que fuera necesario- respondió –Solo era una caza de rutina. Lamentó si hice algo indebido- se disculpó y agachó la cabeza. Natsumi era la segunda al mando del clan _Yami no Blood,_ y era una de las personas más fuertes del clan, por lo menos de las que ella conocía, porque el líder nunca había aparecido en público y nunca había hecho notar al máximo su presencia. Ella se llevaba muy bien con Natsumi, le encantaba estar con ella, pero le disgustaba que siempre estuvieran los otros tres en su compañía.

-¿Hacer algo indebido?- sonrió Natsumi -¿Acaso hiciste algo fuera de lugar?-. Miyuki abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio un paso atrás -¿Qué sucedió, Miyuki?-

-Nada…- dijo lentamente. En la habitación reino el silencio, esperando que fuera rotó por la pelinegra –Tuve un encuentro… con un humano, un hombre, que logró escapar-

-¿Te vio?-

-Sí, y no pude detenerlo. Me disparó consecutivas veces en la cabeza y no tenía fuerza para recuperar mi cuerpo- apretó los puños con fuerza y rabia –Así que escapó-

-¿Eso fue lo que paso, Aoi?- preguntó Natsumi volteándose a uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de ella. Miyuki lo observo con odio. Aoi era un hombre alto y delgado, su contextura no era gruesa, pero su apariencia era atemorizante. Tenía el cabello y los ojos cafés, y su cabello era ondeado y largo, y siempre lo mantenía atado en una coleta baja.

-Algo así- respondió el joven de unos veinticinco años. –Sino me equivocó esa no era la primera vez que tu veías a ese hombre ¿o no?-

-No- respondió cabizbajo.

-Él no fue quien primero atacó. Miyuki lo desafió y lo asustó. En un momento pensé que lo mataría, solo porque él le dijo que ella era un monstruo-

-Miyuki- Natsumi rió a carcajadas por el comentario –Que infantil eres-

-Por cierto- interrumpió Aoi –Él tenía una sangre con un olor muy peculiar, Natsumi- ella se detuvo y lo miró –Su olor era igual al tuyo-

-Un Tokaurin- murmuró. – ¿Intentaste matar a un Tokaurin, Miyuki?- su mirada fría hicieron retroceder a la chica.

-No sabía quién era, pensé que él…-

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ese hombre- interrumpió -por tu seguridad y por la nuestra-

-Lo haré- asintió tranquila.

-¿Y… como terminó todo?- la pregunta la molestó. Natsumi sabía la forma en que ella había salido de ese lugar, pero quería restregárselo en la cara.

-Fue Aoi- murmuró Miyuki –Él me salvó y se llevó al humano-

-Ya veo- dijo sarcástica Natsumi –deberías agradecerle, Miyuki, lo que hizo por ti-

Su mirada se endureció, sabía que restregarle en la cara que ese hombre le hubiese salvado la vida y (ahora) agradecérselo, era lo peor. Enterró sus uñas en sus manos, por la fuerza que utilizó al empuñar sus manos

–No, no necesitaba que me salvaras, yo podía haberme repuesto y salir de ese lugar sin tu ayuda-

-Creo que te confundes, Miyuki- negó la castaña de ojos verdes -No digo que debes agradecerle por salvarte… sino al humano. Si lo hubieses lastimado –Los ojos verdes de la castaña se tiñeron levemente de rojo –Yo misma te hubiese matado-. Miyuki dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared. No pudo moverse por el temor que le infundo Natsumi. Nunca la había visto en esa faceta, tan enojada y amenazante. Su olor se difundió por la habitación y las puertas que conectaban con otras habitaciones se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo un estruendo. La habitación pareció oscurecerse y la tensión y la densidad en el ambiente, la hizo temblar. Parecía que solo estaban ellas dos y lo único que resaltaba eran los escarlatas ojos de su compañera –Espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo

-Nun-ca más-

-Bien- Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y le sonrió. La densidad del ambiente desapareció y su cuerpo reaccionó a sus órdenes. –Esperó que sigas la orden. No te vuelvas a acercar a esos lugares, sabes que están atestados de gente y Hunter-

-No lo volveré a hacer- Asintió.

-Bien. Puedes retirarte- Miyuki asintió y se retiró rápidamente de la habitación sin voltear a mirar atrás.

-**Has estado muy bien**- le dijo la otra mujer que estaba presente en la habitación. Los tres personajes que la acompañaban se movilizaron y se sentaron en los otros sillones. Ella era una mujer alta y delgada, con el cabello y los ojos negros, tan profundos que inspiraba temor y a la vez un gran respeto. Tenía alrededor de veintiocho años. Su piel era pálida, al igual que la de Natsumi y su cara estaba bien definida, con hermosos rasgos.

-Al contrario, he estado pésima. Ella se dará cuenta pronto- observo a Aoi. –Debería haber sido más dura con ella-

-Deberías haberla matado- le respondió su tercer acompañante, que descansaba solo en un sillón de dos cuerpos. Él estaba recostado, con una de las piernas doblado y con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, mirando despreocupadamente a los tres jóvenes, bostezaba de vez en cuando y se refregaba los ojos adormilados.

-¡Cállate, Michael!- le reprendió un poco molesta. –No estoy para tus juegos-. Michael era un joven de unos veinticinco años, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, su piel era pálida, pero tenía un tono más natural que lo hacía resaltar del resto de ellos. Era el único americano que vivía entre ellos y su actitud dejaba mucho que desear en sus compañeros.

-Algún día me darás la razón- se dejó caer sobre el cómodo sillón y cerró los ojos. Natsumi negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a los demás jóvenes.

-Aoi… ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad a Miyuki?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre su procedencia- El joven guardo silencio. Natsumi se levantó y caminó hasta una de las ventanas que yacía tapada por una gruesa cortina. Alzó sus manos y removió un poco la tela, y unos rayos del sol se colaron entre el vidrio hasta su rostro. Su piel se enrojeció rápidamente y la obligó a alejarse de la ventana.

-Necesitas alimentarte- le dijo el rubio, con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi cuerpo está muy débil- murmuró Natsumi y observo a sus acompañantes. Michael hizo lo mismo y asintió, esa fue la señal, para que los dejaran solos. Los dos vampiros asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta -Kinoshita- la llamó Natsumi, antes de que se fueran –prepara mi capa- la mujer se sorprendió, y luego asintió.

Michael la observo caminar hacia él, cuando ya estuvieron solos. -"Otra vez estaría con aquella mujer"- pensó y sus ojos brillaron por la lujuria. Natsumi sonrió cuando el chico alzó sus manos hacia ella invitándola, y sin más dejo que él posara sus manos en su cintura y la ayudara a quedar sentada entre sus piernas. Natsumi, sintiendo las manos del rubio en su cintura, moldeándola y acariciándola no tuvo reparo en desabrochar ella misma la camisa blanca para dejar al descubierto la piel tersa.

-Por favor, cuida de mí- le sonrió sarcástico, a lo que ella hizo una mueca. El joven cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su camisa caía bajo sus codos y las manos de la chica le tocaban y acariciaban el cuello. Sus manos estaban frías y poseía sentir su respiración sobre su oído y cuello. Guió sus manos hasta la espalda de él y la atrajo, cuando sintió el punzante dolor de los colmillos de Natsumi sobre su cuello.

--.--.--.—

Caminó por el bosque hacia donde había estado la noche anterior, todavía era de día y quizás ellos se ocultaban de la luz del día, como en los libros y películas. Eran una especie rara, pero su proceder aun lo desconcertaba ¿Por qué no lo habían matado? Lo mejor para ellos hubiese sido eliminarlos, así se hubiesen desecho de una gran molestia.

Se detuvo en seco, cuando vio la silueta de una mujer frente a la tumba _–"otra vez, nos encontramos"-_pensó. Realmente ella era uno de esos seres, no le cabía duda. Aunque ahora estaba cubierta por una gabardina negra con gorro y larga, que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. Sin meditarlo caminó hacia ella mientras terminaba de alistar su arma y la apuntaba por la espalda. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, parecía estar esperando algo.

Tokaurin notó que era más bajo que él, pero algo le pareció diferente, aunque no se iba a colocar a pensar en lo que era.

-Nos volvemos a ver- le dijo.

-Eres el humano- respondió, la mujer. Tenía una tilde diferente de voz, pero la misma forma de tratarlo. Era otro de esos seres. – ¿Así que has estado frecuentando a Miyuki?- se agachó y dejó una rosa roja en el piso junto a la lapida.

-No te muevas.- le advirtió el moreno cuando la persona comenzó a voltearse, para observarlo. -Rosas rojas- murmuro. -¿alguien que tu conocías esta ahí?-

-Si- le respondió ella.

-Este cementerio no se ha ocupado en mucho tiempo- le dijo Shouji, quien no bajo en ningún momento su pistola.

-Sí. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- la mujer se volteó y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Shouji no pudo distinguir bien su rostro porque el gorro de la capucha le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Pero ella si pudo verlo y no hizo ningún comentario, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. -¿Quién-quién eres?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-**¡Natsumi!**- la voz de Miyuki los distrajo. La mujer vampiro se interpuso entre ellos –vámonos, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- Miyuki le tomó la mano, pero antes de que pudieran hace algo, Shouji se les interpuso en el camino.

-No dejare que se vallan así- apuntó a Miyuki directamente a la cabeza -…menos tú-

-Sí que eres molesto- los ojos de miyuki cambiaron y se dispusieron a atacarlo, pero esta vez, fue Natsumi quien la afirmó. -¿Qué haces?-

-Humano… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Tienes algún contacto con Sho Tokaurin?- preguntó Natsumi sorprendida y dio unos pasos hacia él. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, pero cuando iba a responder, Miyuki empujó a Natsumi y se abalanzó sobre él.

Iba a enterrar sus uñas sobre el cuello del humano así terminaría por callarlo definitivamente, pero Natsumi Se interpuso entre ellos y obligó a Miyuki a detenerse, pero las garras de la pelinegro rozaron la piel de su superior, haciendo añicos la tela de la gabardina que cubría su rostro.

Algunas gotas de sangre se derramaron por el piso y en las manos de Miyuki, quien observo horrorizada la mejilla de Natsumi y dio un paso atrás. Natsumi (con su rostro expuesto) se volteó y se quedo mirándolo.

-¿Eres pariente de Sho tokaurin?- preguntó, sin tomar en cuenta a Miyuki.

-Sí. Él era- Miyuki lo interrumpió con un arañazo en el cuello. Natsumi no notó cuando ella se acercó y no pudo evitar el ataque, se volteó rápidamente y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, a lo que la chica cayó unos metros más lejos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Natsumi mientras se acercaba hacia él y metía la mano en su bolsillo en busca de algo. Tokaurin la apuntó con su arma

-¡No te atrevas a moverte!- amenazó, pero ella (sin prestarle atención) sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo e intentó detener la hemorragia del cuello del moreno. El perfume de la sangre que impregnaba el pañuelo la hizo sentirse embriagada y confundida, sin duda alguna él tenía el mismo olor que su sangre, pero algo no cuadraba bien en todo eso.

–No es una herida profunda, pero debería revisarte un medico- le comentó –y… eres pariente de-

Dos personas llegaron hasta su encuentro. Natsumi miró a sus nuevos distracciones: eran Aoi y Kinoshita.

Tokaurin observo a la pareja y pudo reconocer levemente al hombre que estaba ahí, su silueta y su contextura, le parecía familiar, y la mujer también tenía un rostro familiar, pero no recordaba de donde y en ese momento no se iba a colocar a pensar en donde. S

-¡Tu eres!- El teniente apuntó a Aoi con su pistola, pero este no se inmutó.

-Tus armas no nos dañan. ¿No entiendes algo tan simple?- le dijo Miyuki que se había levantado y estaba cerca de ellos. Tokaurin vio que los tres se disponían a atacarlo, eran tres (Sin contar a la tal Natsumi) contra él. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto si quería salir vivo de ese lugar. Observo a la chica que estaba a su lado y un pensamiento cruzó en su cabeza. Si quería sobrevivir tendría que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, sin pensar en las consecuencias que le traería después. Afirmó a la chica del brazo, la hizo girar y la afirmó del cuello, posando su pistola en la sien de ella.

-Lo siento- le susurró. Esperaba que eso funcionara y lo ayudara a salir de ahí. Aoi, Kinoshita y Miyuki endurecieron sus rasgos faciales y lo observaron con odio, lo que hizo temblar al joven, pero no abandonar a su posición.

-Suéltala- ordenó tranquilamente la mujer mayor, sin moverse de su posición, pero él no hizo caso, se quedo ahí, esperando lo peor, por lo menos había funcionado para demostrar que ellos querían proteger a la chica y que quizás no harían ningún movimiento en falso por no lastimarla.

Miyuki no pudo soportar la espera y dio un paso hacia él.

– ¡Si se acercan la mato!- Amenazó.

-Humano, te perdone la vida, pero no creas que tendrás la misma suerte- le dijo Aoi dio unos pasos hacia ellos. Kinoshita comenzó a rodearlos y solo con mirar a su compañero trazaron un plan para atacarlo. El moreno se preparo para lo peor, giró la perilla de su pistola al momento que veía como los dos personajes lo rodeaban y esperaban el momento oportuno para atacarlo. Su plan había sido un fracaso, huir de esa manera tan cobarde no le traería nada bueno, además ellos tenían la ventaja, sin importar como fueran las cosas, ellos lo matarían. Pedir disculpas, ya no era la manera mas lógica de salir de aquel aprieto.

Miyuki se lanzó hacia él, sin prestar atención a los otros dos vampiros. El moreno se puso aun más nervioso y se desconcentro de todos sus enemigos, momento en el cual, los otros dos vampiros aprovecharon para abalanzarse hacia él.

Continuara…


	3. Petalo escarlata

**In The Dark**

**Pétalo Escarlata**

Capitulo 3

El cabello rubio de un hombre fue lo único que diviso frente a sus ojos. Él se paró frente a ellos y con un golpe a cada uno los empujo y alejo. El moreno se quedo sin habla, al ver la fuerza y la rapidez que tenia aquel chico.

-¿Estas herida?- pregunto el rubio sin voltear a mirarlos. Natsumi quedo en el centro de ellos. El rubio la protegía mientras observaba con sus ojos escarlatas los otros vampiros.

-No- le respondió. El rubio se volteó y observó la pequeña herida sobre la mejilla. Alzó sus manos hasta ella y deslizó sus dedos sobre la sangre, haciendo que esta se quedara en sus dedos, los cuales llevo hasta su boca. –Eso no es nada-

-Él también está herido- dijo dando énfasis al humano. -Llévatelo de aquí. Yo me encargare de Miyuki y los demás-

-Te lo agradezco- Natsumi intentó mirar a Shouji, pero el moreno le apretaba con un poco de fuerza. Cuando notó que ella quería mirarlo, la soltó. –vámonos de aquí. Es peligroso que nos quedemos- él (aun aturdido) no pudo negarse. –Vamos- Le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia el bosque, para buscar una salida de ese peligroso lugar.

-Es peligroso ese bosque- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba entre los árboles. –Más cuando hay sangre-

-¿Qué diablos son ustedes?- preguntó, aun con la pistola en su mano.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero lo mejor seria que no hicieras más preguntas- Shouji se detuvo, a mitad del camino.

-Ya ni siquiera puedo pensar en otra cosa- la apuntó –sé que no mueren con esta clase de armas y que no soy una amenaza para ustedes, pero quiero saberlo- Natsumi bajo la mirada.

-Primero salgamos de aquí. Iremos por alguien que te atienda y luego te lo diré- Natsumi levantó su mirada cargada de ternura y con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta él, para juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

--.--.--.—

Shouji abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, estaba agitado y transpirado. No recordaba que había soñado, pero había sido un mal sueño. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Sacó un poco de jugo y volvió a su habitación, mientras lo bebía.

Que tendría que hacer, para poder saber más de ellos. Esa chica le había dicho que le contaría todo acerca de ellos, pero solo se descuido un momento, suficiente para que ella desapareciera.

Bebió otro poco de jugo y se recostó en la cama, recordando el beso que le había dado. Aun cuando cerraba los ojos sentía el rose de sus labios, aunque un poco fríos y secos. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y se cambio de posición, no quería seguir pensando en ella, necesitaba dormir y descansar, pero el recuerdo de ella no lo dejaba. Era extraña la manera de hablarle, de tocarlo, de mirarlo; lo trataba como si lo conociera y mas encima lo cuidaba. Los ladridos de un perro lo desconectaron de sus pensamientos. Era normal que algunos cachorros le ladraran a todos los transeúntes nocturnos, así que ya estaba acostumbrado. Volvió a recordar lo que había sucedido en la tarde: después de que ella lo besara, fueron hasta el hospital y esperaron hasta que lo atendieran, para ese entonces la herida de la mejilla de ella ya había desaparecido. Tokaurin mantuvo la distancia, pero no le quito la vista de encima, no quería que ella se fuera. Mientras la enfermera lo atendía, ella los dejo sola al decir que no soportaba la sangre y se fue de la sala, perdiéndose de su vista.

Esta vez fue el aullido. El cachorro no dejaba de aullar. Se acercó hasta la ventana y vio a dos personas paradas frente a la reja de su vecina. Tenían un perro imponente y amenazador. El cachorro le ladraba, pero el perro se mantenía sin ningún movimiento frente a este.

Shouji observó que los dueños de aquel imponente animal, reían y se burlaban del pequeño cachorro. –"jóvenes"- pensó –"no tienen nada mejor que hacer"-. No tenían nada que hacer, por eso se la pasaban vagando. Iba a cerrar la cortina, cuando vio los fulgurantes ojos del animal acechador, eran de un fuerte color rojo. El perro de un solo salto atravesó la reja. Sintió el cachorro huir, ladrar y aullar. Shouji se quedo estático en su posición.

El silencio volvió a embargar la noche, el cachorro ya no hacía ningún ruido y el perro volvía con sus amos. En su hocico traía un cinturón o más bien un collar. Uno de sus amos lo tomó y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras molestaba al otro y se iban de ese lugar, riéndose de sus maldades, mientras que el perro se quedo observando a su alrededor.

Por un momento sintió que sus miradas se cruzaban, pero a los segundos el canino dio vuelta la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, mientras su cuerpo sufría extrañas mutaciones. Antes de que hubiera caminado tres pasos era un hombre vestido de negro con cabello oscuro. Sus ojos ya no despedían su color rojizo.

Shouji se quedo en silencio. No podía moverse, ni hablar, apenas respirar -_"¿Qué demonios son?"-_ se sentó sobre el piso, en un intento desesperado por apoyarse en algo. _–"¿y ellos querían que los dejara de perseguir? No podía, simplemente no podía hacer algo como eso"-_

Se quedo toda la noche sentado a los pies de la ventana.

--.--.--.—

Michael se quedo recostado sobre el sillón. Natsumi y Aoi hablaban en un lado, y no le prestaban atención en lo más mínimo.

-_"Estaba arto de ella"_- se dio media vuelta y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, quedando más cómodo. Siguió con su vista un pétalo de rosa que había quedado en el piso. Era roja como la sangre, como la lujuria, la pasión. Sonrió y sintió la discusión que se cernía a su alrededor. Aoi le reclamaba a Natsumi algo, pero siguió con su vista hacia el pétalo, ignorando por completo a sus acompañantes.

-Aoi, evita que Miyuki se vuelva a encontrar con ese hombre, la seguridad de él está en tus manos-

-Lo haré- caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo cuando Natsumi le habló

-Miyuki sabe que él es importante para mí, por algo lo salvo la primera vez, pero si intenta lastimarlo sabe lo que sucederá-

-Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro y hare que ella lo entienda- respondió y salió de la habitación-

-¿No me dirás nada?- le preguntó Natsumi a Michael que estaba en silencio sobre el sillón jugando con un pétalo rojo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-¡No sé! cualquier comentario sería bueno-

-Cualquier cosa- le dijo sin tomarla en cuenta.

-Gracias- respondió molesta, al ver el poco interés que le tenía el joven. –pensé que me dirías algo como… "Yo sabía que algo así ocurriría"-

-Pues… para que quieres que te lo diga si ya lo dijiste tú- Natsumi iba a protestar, pero él continuó con su charla –Ahora, si quieres saber mi opinión…-

-Es lo que te he estado preguntando- murmuró.

-…Entonces te diré que lo que más me asusta es lo que él haga-

-¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres con él?-

-Al líder, Natsumi, al líder- repitió. Un momento de silencio se cirnió entre ellos. Natsumi se removió hasta el sillón frente al rubio y esperó hasta que él dijiese algo. -Estoy cansado- comentó con un bostezo, después de un buen rato.

-Ve a dormir un poco-

-No. No de cansancio y tampoco por falta de energía, sino de Miyuki. Por mi ella se iría directo al infierno. Ella te traicionara, no solo a ti, sino también a Aoi. Nunca lo ha respetado, ni a querido nada de él. Y cuando se dé cuenta que realmente no fue transformada por el líder, al que tanto admira, y solo fue iniciada por Aoi será su fin- observó a la chica que lo miraba pensativo y sonrió –Pero no te preocupes, para ese momento estaré yo –No voy a dejar a que nadie rompa el equilibrio del clan, por eso la siguiente vez que haga algo que pase sobre las reglas que le diste, la matare-

-Michael- murmuró Natsumi sorprendida.

-Me encargare de ella- Se levantó lentamente e ignorando sus palabras caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, pero antes de que él tocara la perilla para irse, ella apareció frente a él y se apoyó en la puerta bloqueándole la salida –Déjame pasar-

-No- ella le afirmó de los brazos, evitando que él se moviera de su posición -Deja que Aoi se encargue de ella-

-La estaré vigilando - deposito sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos -¿Sabes cuál es el problema de Miyuki?- Natsumi negó y acarició los brazos de Michael –Es que él tiene envidia de todos, de Kinoshita, Aoi por estar a tu lado; de mi porque conozco al líder y de ti, porque eres la amante del líder- Con cuidado la removió del lugar dejando el camino libre.

-Si él me lo ocultó- murmuró, con la vista fija en el piso -¿Por qué lo hizo?- su pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, su voz se quebró un momento cuando él la tocó y lo dejó que se fuera. Un vacio se interpuso entre ellos, mientras Natsumi se alejaba para dejarlo marchar. Michael se quedo de pie, en el mismo lugar, junto a la puerta y notó el objeto que tenía en sus manos, objeto que no recordaba haber tomado.

-¿Sabes lo que es mas hermoso que la sangre?- preguntó para romper el silencio. Natsumi se detuvo antes de llegar a los sillones y lo observó con sus ojos enrojecidos y brillosos –el odio y el amor, juntos- la miró y cerró la puerta con llave, para volver a su eterno sillón, junto a ella. Natsumi se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Michael la rodeó con su brazo y la hizo apoyarse en su pecho, mientras que su otra mano libre jugaba con el pétalo. -Sabes que el amor y el odio pueden fusionarse, o cambiar rápidamente… al igual que la pasión y la brutalidad- puso su mano sobre el mentón y levantó su cabeza, para que ella lo mirara.

-Suenas como un masoquista-

-¿O como un Hunter?- la levantó y la hizo quedar muy cerca de sus labios, paso el pétalo por ellos y sonrió al ver los matices de colores. Natsumi tenía los labios sonrojados, un poco mas rojos que lo normal y eso se debía a la sangre que bebía y teñía su piel, mientras que la rosa, por su color natural llevaba ese hermoso color. -Quizás esta será nuestra última noche… por mucho tiempo- Natsumi asintió y observó la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio y que estaba cerrada con llave –será mejor que me despida, porque quizás mañana estarás en los brazos de otro- bajó las manos hasta los botones de la blusa y comenzó a abrirlos.

-En ese caso… tendré que protegerte a mi lado- levantó el rostro y dejó su delgado y largo cuello al desnudo.

-¿Estás segura? Las leyes del clan lo prohíben-

-¿Y quién puede sancionarme por ello?- se acercó a sus labios y lo beso apasionadamente –Vamos…- le dijo cuando se hubiesen separado –Hazlo… antes de que me arrepienta- el rubio pasó su lengua sensualmente por el (cuello) y sus ojos se tiñeron levemente rojos, mientras sus colmillos aparecían –A diferencia de otras noches, esta serás mía, porque es mi despedida- ella se aferró a la camisa de él, mientras los colmillos mordían la carne bruscamente.

El pétalo escarlata caía suavemente sobre el piso.

--.--.--.—

No podía quedarse tranquilo, sabiendo que aquellos seres vivían en su mismo sector y que en cualquier momento podían atacarlos, pero de momento él no podía hacer mucho, la policía no le creía y si siguiera insistiendo sin tener pruebas creerían que estaba loco, y eso Sí sería peor, ya que no podría hacer mucho.

Suspiro aliviado. Estaba en casa, sano y a salvo, aunque se había visto en un grave problema. Tres vampiros (porque estaba seguro que eso eran) lo habían intentado matar "aunque él se lo hubiese buscado" actuar de una manera tan cobarde para salir airoso de tal situación. Había tomado como rehén a una de ellos y si no fuera por el chico rubio, no estaría ahora para recordarlo.

Esa chica, no había intentado hacerle daño, incluso lo había ayudado. Aunque hubiese querido agradecerles ellos eran responsables de todo lo que le ocurrió y como si no fuera suficiente estaban involucrados en la muerte de su hermano. Suspiró y se movió por la casa.

No quería estar ahí, pero que podía hacerse, si ellos podían estar observándolo.

El crujir de las tablas del segundo piso lo hizo distraerse, parecía que alguien caminaba por ahí. Tragó saliva dificultosamente -_"ellos no se hubieran atrevido a entrar en su casa ¿o sí?_". Tomó su pistola y se dirigió hasta la escalera, sin dejar de mirar el techo. Llegó hasta el primer escalón y se quedo parado, esperando que alguien apareciera. Si se le hubiese dejado la opción de elegir no sabría que había hecho. Si alguien estaba arriba y aparecía se asustaría e intentaría defenderse como fuera; pero si alguien estaba y no aparecía, lo dejaría con la duda –"Eso es lo peor"- frunció el ceño y comenzó a subir la escalera con cuidado, observando cada cosa que pudiera darle una señal de lo que pasaba.

Llegó hasta la parte superior y observó el pasillo que era rodeado de cinco puertas. Originalmente una correspondía a sus padres, otra a su hermano mayor Satoshi (que ahora vivía en Tokio con su esposa y su pequeña hija), la que inicialmente compartía con su hermano Sho, la del baño y la que conducía a la escalera del ático. Lentamente se dirigió hasta la puerta más cercana que era la de su habitación, que en un principio era de sus padres, y observó que todo estaba en orden, cerró la puerta con cuidado y atravesó el pasillo. El baño –"Todo en orden" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras cerraba la puerta. Caminó a la tercera puerta, una habitación con una cama en el centro y algunos muebles, con algo de polvo. Esa habitación era de Satoshi y como no se usaba muy seguido había dejado de asearla. La cuarta habitación que era inicialmente de él, de los gemelos. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta. Observó con cuidado y notó que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. En la habitación había una sola cama (la de él) porque la que correspondía a Sho, se había desarmado y se encontraba en el ático. Los muebles estaban con polvo y parecía no haberse movido mucho. Suspiró aliviado, otra vez se había salvado.

Algo cayó sobre el piso, de la habitación sobre esa. -_"El ático"_- pensó nervioso y observó el techo. –"aun falta el ático"- los pasos (de una persona) se volvieron a sentir en el piso superior. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y abrió la que conducía a las escaleras. El estrecho lugar era oscuro y asfixiante; el polvo, el calor encerrado y el olor a humedad llegaban a ser molesto. Esperó a que algún indicio, le dijera que algo estaba ahí arriba, pero nada. Ningún movimiento, ningún sonido. Caminó con cuidado hasta una de las ventanas y la abrió. El viento entró a la habitación, dejando escapar el mal olor. No había revisado ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que sus padres habían muerto unos meses antes (debido a su edad y problemas cardiacos). Como Satoshi ya se había casado y vivía en Tokio, y por obvias razones Sho no estaba, él se había encargado de la casa.

Observó, ahora con luz natural, el lugar. Todas las cajas que estaban ahí (estacionadas) estaban llenas de polvo y de telas de araña. En ese lugar se guardaban las reliquias familiares. Pero para él la mayoría de las cosas eran un montón de cachureos que su familia no había querido botar. Estaba la ropa de Sho, sus primeros juguetes, cuadros antiguos, cuadernos de fotografías, entre otras cosas.

Aunque nunca le importó ese lugar tendría que hacer aseo, sino tenía la posibilidad de que una nueva especie surgiera y ya tenía un problemas con vampiros, no quería luchar contra otra.

Recordó el ruido que había sentido y observó algo que pudiera estar en el piso, pero sí de ahí se hubiese caído, no sabría con exactitud distinguirlo, puesto que había muchas cosas en el piso.

-Ya era hora de deshacerse de mucha basura-

Abrió las demás ventanas para ayudar a la ventilación y bajó hasta el primer piso. Si no tenia nada más que hacer, tenia que de alguna manera matar el tiempo.

Llevaba casi cuatro horas limpiando ese lugar y aun le quedaba para mucho rato. Por lo menos lo había ayudado a despejarse de los problemas que le inundaban.

Comenzó a mover las cajas de posición, para apilarlas en un sitio limpio, después se encargaría de las cosas que tenía que botar. Movió la escoba para seguir barriendo, pero sin querer pasó a llevar una de las cajas y está cayó levantando una gran nube de polvo. Tosió un poco y observó las cosas que estaban botadas. Después de sacudirlas un poco comenzó a recogerlas y dejarlas dentro de la caja, pero desde un cuaderno cayó una foto, que se quedo cerca de su pie. La tomó con cuidado y observó a las personas que había. Era un foto familiar vieja, de cuando era niño: en el centró estaba su madre sentada en una silla, con su elegante Kimono. A su lado, a la derecha, estaban los dos gemelos parados con trajes tradicionales. Al otro lado de su madre, a la izquierda, estaba Satoshi, parado delante de su padre (que también estaba de pie).

Siempre recordaba esa fotografía, pero nunca supo donde estaba. Abrió el cuaderno para dejarla en su lugar y notó la escritura que esta contenía en su reverso "Shouta y Megumi, con Satoshi, Shouji y Sho". Su familia sí que era extraña, siempre les colocaban nombres con "S" a los hombres. Observó la foto que estaba en el álbum y sonrió. En la fotografía estaba sus abuelos (cuando eran jóvenes) y su padre (Shouta) cuando era un niño.

Volteó la página para observar la anterior y notó que estaba su abuelo cuando era un niño, con sus padres. Sonrió al verlo en esa faceta. Recordó que en su familia siempre se había caracterizado por tener descendientes hombres, lo que le daba un buen prestigio a la familia. Sobre lo mismo había una historia, una historia que contaban sobre una única mujer que había nacido en su familia y que había sido criada para casarse con su primo, y así mantener el apellido, pero nunca salió de ser más que un cuento. Si había una mujer quizás en ese álbum saldría. Shouji comenzó a buscar la foto de alguna niña, pero solo eran hombres los que aparecían. Llegando casi al principio del álbum la encontró. Una mujer sentada en una silla, de pie a su lado un hombre y entre ellos, también de pie, una niña con kimono. –"Así que existía realmente"- se acercó a ver a la niña, pero no pudo distinguirla muy bien, la foto era muy vieja y estaba en blanco y negro. Observó la foto siguiente, donde se suponía que ella estaba grande y casada.

Deslizó su vista sobre las personas y pudo distinguirlas perfectamente, su respiración se corto y su cuerpo se paralizó. En la foto estaba la mujer y en vez de estar con su hijo (relativamente grande) ella sostenía a un bebe en sus brazos y a su lado se encontraba su esposo con un traje militar. Shouji acercó la foto hasta su cara para ver mejor a la pareja.

-Imposible- murmuró. Se levantó y caminó hasta un lugar donde los rayos del sol le permitieran observar mejor. Era muy similar a la chica que él había tomado como rehén para escapar. Sacó la foto del papel transparente que la protegía y observó su reverso.

"Natsumi y Shouji, con Satoshi" –Imposible- repitió atónito. Ella estaba viva y además como un vampiro – Esto es de… - se fijo en la fecha inscrita -"1826"- murmuró sin aliento. No podía haber vivido unos doscientos años, pero la similitud era demasiada, hasta tenían el mismo nombre. Recordó cuando Miyuki la llamó Natsumi. Entonces, cuando ella lo salvó era porque sabía que él era parte de sus descendientes, esa era la única razón lógica que encontraba, por eso también conocía a Sho, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo mató?.

Siguió hurgueteando las cajas que había. Quizás había más información sobre ella, después de todo, esas cajas tenían muchos años y su familia adoraba cualquier cosa de sus antepasados. Revisó otra caja y encontró una espada envuelta en tela. No tenia la funda, pero no el tomó atención. La dejo a un lado y continúo con otras cajas.

--.--.--.—

Kinoshita entró en la habitación de Natsumi. Era de noche y la ventana estaba abierta. Natsumi se incorporó en la cama y la observó, tapando con su cuerpo a la otra persona que estaba ahí. Estaba vestida solo con una delicada blusa blanca, que hacía resaltar mucho su piel pálida.

-Es sobre Miyuki…-comentó nerviosa Kinoshita al darse cuenta de la situación que la castaña se encontraba -…ha salido- Natsumi no se movió de su posición.

–Dile a Aoi y Michael que vallan tras ella, en un rato los alcanzare-

-Si- Kinoshita salió de la habitación.

-**Natsumi**- la interrumpió su joven acompañantes mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos –Mátala si la encuentras haciendo algo indebido…-

-Pero-

-…o castígala-

-Eso suena mejor- le sonrió y se acercó al rostro de su amante

-Ahora, bésame nuevamente-.

Natsumi bajo las escaleras rápidamente, mientras Kinoshita la seguía de cerca. Una de sus sirvientas la esperaban y le sostenía el abrigo.

-Michael y Aoi ya están en camino, ellos le siguen la pista, así que deben estar cerca, nos llevaremos a un grupo reducido-

-¿Cuántos?-

-Doce-

-Son muchos, que sean cuatro, los demás déjalos aquí-

-Pero Natsumi, sabes cómo son las noches aquí-

-Igual que en todas partes- respondió. Se detuvo junto a la joven que le afirmaba la gabardina y la recogió. -¡Nuestro objetivo es Miyuki, solo tienen que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta! Solo irán cuatro, los demás quédense aquí-. Ordenó. –Sepárense, pero nunca vayan solos- Los doce vampiros se miraron y algunos se quedaron en el recibidor, mientras el grupo restante salía –Kinoshita, tú y yo iremos a otro lado-

--.--.--.—

-Se que ella se esconderá aquí. Este es su lugar preferido- le comentó Aoi a Michael. Los dos chicos, observaron los árboles y la brisa fría que corría entre ellos.

-De noche, esta es una guarida de Hunter- informó Michael –hay que ser cuidadoso, ahora… si ella está aquí quiere decir que es una traidora- Los dos se adentraron silenciosamente en el oscuro lugar Aoi prefirió guardar silencio antes de que colocar a Miyuki peor de lo que ya estaba ante los ojos de Michael –siento el olor de Miyuki, es muy fuerte en esa dirección –apuntó un lugar entre los árboles - y no está sola – la mirada amenazadora del rubio hizo temblar a Aoi. Él sabía que si encontraban a Miyuki haciendo otra cosa que irrumpiera las reglas del clan, lo mejor que harían seria matarla.

-Tenemos que ir por ella- comentó Aoi con amargura. Michael emprendió la marcha con cuidado hasta el lugar indicado, seguido de cerca por su compañero.

-Aoi, no intentes protegerla- le dijo, con los ojos rojos por la rabia ocasionada por la traición, al ver a la pelinegro conversando con un hunter. Aoi no pudo hacer nada, solo asintió débilmente y se quedo en silencio, esperando la oportunidad para salir de su escondite y enfrentarse a todos los hunter que se opondrían.

El hombre con el que conversaba Miyuki era viejo y grueso, tenía la cara con una horrible cicatriz, que se debería haber hecho antes de iniciarlo.

-En eso quedaremos. Mataras al chico que te he dicho y te daré a tres Yami- terminó de decir la pelinegro, mientras Aoi y Michael escuchaban.

-¿Y seguro que son de alto nivel?- preguntó el viejo.

-¿Dudas de mi palabra?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Y si así lo hiciera? No puedes oponerte a mí. Sabes que estas en mi territorio, además…- sonrió el viejo -me dijiste que habías venido sola- y observó hacia el lugar donde los dos Yami se escondían. Michael salió de su escondite y observó con odio a los dos traidores. El viejo giró hacia Miyuki y le sonrió – ¿Esa es mi parte de paga, por adelantado?- preguntó a lo que la pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa.

–Te daré a una más si eres capas de matar a un simple humano-

-No entiendo muy bien tu plan, pero si es lo que deseas lo haré – le respondió -Pero necesitare algo extra- su mirada libidinosa recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegro.

-Olvídalo-

-Después conversaremos eso, con más calma- rió y poso, nuevamente, su mirada sobre el rubio y el compañero de este que salía de su escondite.

– **¡Pero que tenemos aquí!**- un grupo de hunter rodeo a los dos Yami, cuando estuvieron a la vista -Mezclándose en nuestro territorio- El viejo caminó hasta ellos y se unió a sus amigos.

–Son de alto nivel- comentó -se les nota en el olor a su sangre. El rubio… –le comentó a sus aliados –… estuvo hoy con el líder de los Yami, y mucho rato- delineó una sonrisa lujuriosa, que hizo que a Michael se le revolviera el estomago.

Miyuki lo observó con odio, ella nunca había estado con el líder. Ojala que se hubiera desecho de ellos antes.

-Lo lamento, escoria del bajo mundo- les dijo el rubio despreocupadamente, con sus ojos rojos y sin siquiera mirarlos a la cara -pero no dejare que me quiten una sola gota de sangre-

-Aun te queda ánimos para hablar, aun cuando sabes que morirás. ¡Atrápenlos!- muchos de los hunter comenzaron a atacarlos con sus cuchillos, dagas y otros instrumentos, pero ninguno siquiera rozó la piel de Michael y Aoi. Miyuki estaba seria ante la escena, los miraba fijamente mientras los hunter los atacaban.

-¡Olvídate de ellos, ve por el humano!- le grito al viejo, al ver que si las cosas seguían así, ni siquiera ella saldría viva de ese lugar.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- preguntó el hombre hunter.

-Por supuesto, voy a cerciorarme que cumplas con tu trabajo- el viejo sonrió sarcásticamente por el comentario de la chica y la siguió mientras se alejaban de los demás.

-Lo siento, pero tengo una presa que atrapar- dijo Michael al notarse que Miyuki se alejaba a gran velocidad de ese lugar. Sus ojos se colocaron mas rojo de lo que ya estaba y sus uñas crecieron – ¡No me estorben!-. Muchos de los hunter se sintieron hipnotizados por el olor de sangre que el muchacho hizo notar. La sangre de Michael estaba tan conectada a la sangre del líder que muchos vampiros perdían el control. Incluso Aoi se sintió atraído por ella y tuvo que alejarse o concentrarse en uno u otro hunter que se abalanzaba hacia él. Michael tenía una sangre muy fuerte, y eso podía costarle caro, incluso él (Aoi) podía perder el control y convertirse en su cazador si él seguía haciéndose fuerte. Ese pensamiento duró poco, porque pudo observar como Michael se movía ágilmente entre todos aquellos vampiros traidores, entonces se dio cuenta el futuro que se aseguraba si intentaba atacarlo. El solo pensamiento de su muerte a manos de Michael sería suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo.

--.--.--.—

-Es aquí- le dijo Miyuki a su acompañante. Los dos observaban la casa de tres pisos, con la insignia de los Tokaurin estampada afuera.

-Bien- el hombre se acercó tranquilamente, hasta tocar el timbre de la casa. Sin esperar respuesta, salto la reja y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta principal. Shouji abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al hombre en su jardín, muy cerca de él.

-¿Qué desea?- le preguntó, pero toda su calma se fue cuando vio a Miyuki, en medio de la calle, sonriendo.

-Vine por tu vida, humano- le respondió el hombre y alzó su mano para atraparlo del cuello.

_Continuara…_


	4. Castigo

**In the Dark**

Capitulo 4

**Castigo**

-Vine por tu vida, humano- le dijo el Hunter que ya casi llegaba a la puerta de su casa. En sus manos no tenia uñas, sino más bien garras. Shouji se puso nervioso, pero no huyó, se quedo en la entrada de su casa esperando a que el Hunter llegara hasta donde él estaba. Pero eso nunca paso, cuando el hunter iba mitad del jardín se detuvo y dio un rápido y largo salto hacia afuera, a donde estaba Miyuki.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- le preguntó Miyuki molesta. – ¡Mátalo de una vez!-

-¡Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho!- le gritó con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

-¡Eres un inútil!- le recriminó la chica vampiro. Los nervios (poco a poco) comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería Michael y Aoi a detenerla y el castigo que le impondrían por la traición sería peor que la misma muerte, solo esperaba matar al humano y que sus esfuerzo y su traición no fueran en vano. –"Natsumi"- la imagen de la chica se cruzó por su cabeza, después haría algo para convencerla de que era lo correcto. -¡No pierdas más tiempo!- no alcanzó a movilizarse hasta el hombre mayor, porque alguien se paro detrás de ella. Miyuki giró para ver a su captor pero éste le golpeó en la nuca en un fuerte movimiento.

La pelinegra cayó al piso, y aunque sabía que tenía que levantarse y huir de ahí, no pudo, porque el rubio había puesto su pie sobre su espalda, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

-Eres una chica muy mala- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica y cruel –Pero eso podremos arreglarlo-.

-¡Bastardo!- le grito el hunter que se disponía a atacarlo, pero solo vasto una mirada del rubio, llena de odio, para hacer retroceder al hombre. Mirando a su alrededor notó que el humano aun se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, y sonrió por el curso de sus pensamientos. De un salto, llegó hasta el jardín y se lanzó, con toda su fuerza, contra Shouji que los observaba, pero antes de llegará una barrera se activo y empujo al hombre.

-**No te lo dije, Tokaurin**- la voz de una mujer se hizo presente en el lugar y los distrajo. Él moreno se volteó, y observo a la mujer de cabellos negros que caminaba hacia él.

-Kinoshita- murmuró Michael, cuando la vio posarse al lado del joven. –"Ella también debe estar dentro de la casa. La barrera le ha permitido la pasad"- el rubio asintió y ejerció más presión cuando se dio cuenta que Miyuki intentaba escapar.

-Esta casa está protegida- prosiguió la mujer junto al moreno -Ningún vampiro conseguirá entrar si tú no lo quieres-.

El hunter se puso nervioso. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él lo había planeado; había sido un estúpido al confiar en Miyuki, ella nunca le iba a dar su precio, ni siquiera podía contra uno, menos con tres de los más fuertes. Sin querer se había metido en la boca del lobo, ahora él no era el cazador sino el cazado. Lo único que le quedaba era retirarse del lugar, a como diera lugar. Observo a su alrededor y vio que el rubio estaba solo, podría huir, el rubio no se movería porque no soltaría a Miyuki, eso era perfecto.

El viejo emprendió su marcha lo más rápido que pudo hacia el bosque, pero antes de dar tres pasos, un castaño de pelo largo apareció frente a él y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estomago, a lo que él se encogió y tosió un poco de sangre.

-Las cosas aun no se han terminado- le dijo e hizo que sus uñas cambiaran hasta transformarse en garras.

Kinoshita supo lo que vendría, y afirmó al moreno del brazo, para hacerlo entrar en la casa –No es algo que debas ver- le dijo y cerró la puerta cuando los dos estuvieron adentro.

Mientras tanto afuera… el Hunter comenzó a correr hacia el bosque para encontrar un lugar en el cual ocultarse. Tenía una profunda herida en el estomago, ya que el Yami había atravesado su estomago, con sus garras. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sonrió complacido, el bosque era su territorio y ahí podía encontrar a sus amigos, que estarían muy dispuestos a atrapar a un Yami, pero se detuvo en seco y observo a los cuatro vampiros que lo rodeaban.

-¡Malditos!- les dijo con odio y apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos se oscurecieron por la ira. Los pasos de una persona cerca de él lo distrajo y lo hizo voltearse. Los ojos rojizos del Yami brillaron intensamente al ver a su presa. -Así que lo tenían todo planeado- Hizo aparecer sus garras y apuntó al Yami que venía tras él -¡Ni crean que te será tan fácil!- retó al castaño.

-¿Eso crees?-

--.--.--.—

Tokaurin se quedo en silencio al sentir la persecución que se llevaba a cabo afuera. Ellos parecían tan normales que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta que no eran humanos. Se volteó a observar a la mujer que descansaba sobre uno de los sillones y tomaba un poco de té, tranquilamente.

Ellas habían llegado hace un rato, fue extraño, cuando ellas tocaron el timbre una felicidad lo había embargado, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a esa chica y habían venido en el momento justo. Ahora que se daba cuenta de su proceder, ellas podían atacarlo en el momento que quisieran, pero hasta el momento no parecían tener esas intenciones.

La pelinegra se movió hasta la ventana y observo los movimientos de los dos vampiros que estaban afuera, su mirada se cruzó con la de Michael, quien mantenía su posición firme, con su pierna sobre la espalda de Miyuki.

-Miyuki y Michael aun están afuera- comentó Kinoshita a su compañera.

-Déjalos- le ordeno la castaña -Michael se encargara de Miyuki- la castaña volteó a observar al moreno que estaba de pie y con una sonrisa poso su palma sobre el cupo libre (del sillón) que quedaba a su lado, para que el chico se sentara ahí.

-Cuando vuelva Aoi nos retiraremos- continuó diciendo Kinoshita -Hay muchos Hunter por aquí vigilándonos, espero que no sientan nuestra presencia-

-Tranquila, mientras estemos aquí adentro no lo se darán cuenta- Shouji se acercó a Natsumi y no pudo quitar la mirada de sus orbes verdes. –Ven- le dijo y el moreno accedió. Kinoshita se volteó y se sorprendió al ver que el moreno se acercaba tanto a su compañera. En una reacción automática hizo aparecer sus garras y amenazó al teniente, quien dio un paso atrás por la reacción de la mujer. –Tranquila, Kinoshita, no me hará daño-. Natsumi volvió a llamarlo con su mano y el moreno por fin corto el espacio que los separaba, sentándose a su lado.

-Es verdad, no le haré daño- le dijo, una vez ya sentado al lado de la castaña -Después de todo, ella es uno de mis antepasados-. Kinoshita abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, mientras que Natsumi sonrió a gusto.

-Así que lo has descubierto- susurró con una sonrisa y bebía un poco mas de té.

-Sí. Te vi… en un álbum de fotos de mi familia, y aunque estaba tu nombre no estaba seguro si eras ella realmente, pero ahora que veo tu reacción deduzco que lo eres-

-Eres muy inteligente. Realmente te has decidido a desenmascararnos-

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Kinoshita. –Eres de la familia de los Tokaurin. Yo… no tenía idea que lo fueras-

-En efecto, pero eso fue hace tantos años que no veo necesidad de decirlo- Natsumi dejó la tasa sobre la mesa, en su platillo. –Aoi está de regreso- informó, sin mirar siquiera hacia la ventana. Su compañera observo afuera para certificar que sus palabras fueran ciertas, y en efecto Aoi llegaba junto a Michael. -Es hora de retirarnos- Natsumi se levantó de su asiento. Kinoshita se adelanto hasta la puerta y tomó la capa de la chica que descasaba sobre un perchero.

-¡Esperen, por favor!- le dijo mientras Natsumi se colocaba la capucha -¿No pueden quedarse un momento? Ahí tantas cosas que quiero preguntarles- la tomó suavemente de la muñeca y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-_Shouji_…- Natsumi sintió una ternura que inundo su pecho.

-Es peligroso para ella estar afuera a estas horas- Informó la mujer, que abrió la puerta y espero a que los dos se separaran para encaminar a Natsumi hasta Michael, pero ninguno de los dos se movieron.

-Kinoshita, puedes adelantarte - la mujer sin protestar salió de la casa y de un salto llegó hasta donde se encontraban Michael, Aoi y Miyuki. -¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- preguntó Natsumi una vez solos.

-Lo siento- le soltó la mano –Es sobre ustedes, sobre tu procedencia-

-Ya has averiguado que soy una Tokaurin, desde hace muchos años-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso ¿Cómo llegaste a ser… un vampiro?-

-Como lo supiste-

-Es obvio, no soy estúpido, he leído y sé cómo se mueven, lo que comen-

-¿Y que mas quieres saber?-

-¿Cómo te… quién te hizo eso?- preguntó dolido.

-No es algo que te vaya a responder- dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero él le afirmó la mano y la sostuvo

-No te vayas… no aun-

-¿Qué más quieres preguntarme?-

-Sobre esto- Con su mano libre buscó un objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Objeto que se lo mostro a ella.

-Mi foto- susurró Natsumi.

-¿Por qué yo soy igual a tu esposo?-

-Es el destino- respondió ella y afirmó la foto con fuerza. –Quiero quedármela-

-Adelante- ofreció él, pero ella negó con la cabeza

-No- negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada –hace años que no veía una foto de él, pensé que solo quedaba el triste recuerdo en mi memoria- dio un paso hacía él y se apoyó en su pecho. El teniente se quedo en su posición, no supo si abrazarla o rechazarla, solo se quedo en su posición, apretando con fuerza la mano que le tenía afirmada.

-Puedes quedártela-

-No, será mejor que la guardes tú- se separó de él y le devolvió la foto –Te la encargó. Es hora de que me vaya-

-Una ultima cosa, dime ¿Tú-tú mataste a Sho?- Natsumi se quedo en silencio –Realmente necesito saberlo, pero de ti-

-No. No lo mate-

-Natsumi, entiendo que no puedes quedarte pero ven a visitarme en otra oportunidad, te estaré esperando- la soltó pero rozó su mano con la piel de ella, lo que le provoco un leve hormigueo en el estomago.

–Antes de irme- le dijo sin perder por completo el contacto de sus manos –hay algo que quiero decirte. Dentro de esta casa hay un objeto de gran valor que nos prohíbe la entrada, eso te protegerá-

-¿Un objeto?-

-Sí- asintió ella –Así que si viene uno de nosotros, la única manera que pueda entrar es si tú lo invitas a pasar-

-Entiendo-

-Kinoshita y yo no te dañaremos así que no tienes que preocuparte por nuestra presencia, no entraremos en esta casa a no ser que sea necesario-

-No te preocupes-

-Cuídate- ella caminó hasta la puerta, pero él le afirmó la mano antes de que saliera.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- la pregunta la desconcertó y la hizo sonrojarse levemente.

-Pronto- se limitó a decir y se separó para ir al encuentro de los cuatro vampiros que la esperaban.

Michael se quedo mirando a Shouji directamente, mientras Natsumi caminaba hacía él. Sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, que Shouji no pudo saber exactamente lo que el rubio quería decirle con su sonrisa.

-"Nos vemos"- le murmuró el moreno y los cinco desaparecieron.

--.--.--.—

-Miyuki, no perdonare nunca lo que has hecho- le dijo Natsumi, cuando llegaron a la casa –… pero tampoco te matare, te quedaras aquí encerrada, en esta casa-. Michael caminó por el pasillo, arrastrando a la pelinegra de las manos, que se negaba a seguirlo. Muchos de los integrantes del clan salieron de sus habitaciones y se asomaron al escuchar los gritos que daba la traidora, en contra de Michael.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!- le gritó a Natsumi -¡Él te matara!- Natsumi adelantó el paso, por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde había un pequeño grupo conversando. Kinoshita se adelantó a la cocina y se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica. Al abril esta hizo un fuerte ruido que molestó en los oídos. Natsumi le dio el paso a Michael para que pasara con Miyuki – ¡Perro, suéltame!- exclamó furiosa intentando golpear al joven, pero él apretó con más fuerza las muñecas, haciendo que ella se retorciera de dolor.

Miyuki pudo observar la puerta abierta y la oscura escalera que dirigía hasta el sótano de la casa. Intentó retroceder, pero la fuerza de Michael la hizo caminar hasta la oscura escalera.

-Kinoshita- la llamó Natsumi, antes de seguir los pasos de su compañero rubio.

-¿Qué-qué pasa?-

-No es necesario que vengas- informó –Ve con Aoi, el debe necesitar un poco de apoyó- la pelinegro asintió y buscó a su compañero con la vista, pero se dio cuenta que él no había ido con ellos hasta ese lugar –Y también… encárgate de que los jóvenes que salieron estén en casa-

-¡Sí!- respondió nerviosa y la vio bajar la escalera con cuidado.

Natsumi observo el oscuro pasillo y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Ella no iba nunca a ese lugar, esa sería su segunda vez. El lugar era frio, oscuro, mohoso; ni siquiera para ellos llegaba a ser digno. Michael era el que lo mantenía, al igual que a las personas que lo "cuidaban", por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo el rubio, al notar que ella dudaba al bajar. –No te separes de mí-. Natsumi asintió y se detuvo cuando Michael se paró frente a otra puerta metálica. No esperaron demasiado hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo a la vista a un hombre con cara arrugada y gordo, con grandes ojeras y labios gruesos. Sus ojos eran negros y mostraban una lujuria que llegaba a ser escandalosa.

-¡Oh! Tenemos visitas, Emoto- le informó el viejo. Otro hombre se movió en la habitación y apareció ante los ojos de los tres vampiros que habían llegado. Miyuki había estado en silencio durante los últimos minutos, la sorpresa y la intriga se habían apoderado de su cuerpo e incluso había olvidado seguir reclamando. Emoto era u hombre delgado y alto, también viejo y su ojos (detrás de los lentes) mostraban la lujuria que sentía por las mujeres. Natsumi se cubrió con la capa que aun tenia puesta, porque siempre que iba a ese lugar sentía que ellos la desnudaban con la mirada.

-No creí verla por estos lugares señorita- la saludó Emoto con una sonrisa, que no fue muy agradable.

-¿Tiene algún asunto pendiente aquí abajo, señor?- preguntó Arizuka al rubio. Eso hiso despertar a Miyuki de sus pensamientos y volvió a moverse para liberarse del su captor.

-Sí, Arizuka- Contestó. –Les tengo un trabajo-

-¡Oh!- sonrió Emoto y se acercó hasta Miyuki -¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella?-

-Castigo por traición- informó el chico. –Quiero que se quede aquí, que no pueda salir-

-¡Espera! ¡Natsumi!- la llamó. -¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Que te dirá el líder, le agradara esto!-

-¡Él está de acuerdo con esto, Miyuki!-

-¡Es mentira! ¡¿Por qué querría hacerle algo así a una de sus…?!- no pudo terminar la oración porque Arizuka se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que la hizo escupir un poco de sangre. Miyuki se torció y se hinco en el piso, abrazándose el estomago.

-Quiero que la dejen en aquella pared- apuntó el rubio. Natsumi observo el lugar y vio los grilletes metálicos que estaban pegados a la pared de cemento.

-Emoto- habló Arizuka –trae "eso"- el hombre flaco camino hasta una repisa y extrajo una caja de madera, la que dejo en la mesa. Michael levantó a Miyuki y la dejó en manos de Arizuka, quien la arrastró hasta la pared. La chica comenzó a reclamar, pero entre los dos hombres (Arizuka y Emoto) lograron someterla y afirmar sus manos con los grilletes. La chica quedo colgada de la pared, mientras observaba con odio a Natsumi y a Miyuki.

-Natsumi- Miyuki dirigió su atención a la chica e intentó llamarla con su mano, pero la joven no se movió del lado de Michael. –No lo entiendes, el líder y tú morirán si siguen al lado de este- haciendo referencia a Michael.

-Miyuki, eres tú la que está equivocada- intentó hacer entender Natsumi a Miyuki, pero la joven negó con la cabeza, abatida y enojada.

-No, Natsumi ¡Tú eres la que está mal! ¡Suéltame y yo los protegeré a ambos, al líder y a ti! ¿Qué crees que dirá el líder cuando sepa que tu estas engañándolo con este bastardo traidor?-

-Miyuki, es imposible hablar con alguien que esta cegada por sus propias ideas, pero te diré una cosa, no volverás a molestar a las personas que amo y no te soltare hasta que te des cuenta que estas en un terrible error. Lo que has hecho, se llama traición y a muchos vampiros del clan se les ha eliminado por eso, pero…- Sus ojos se colocaron rojos, lo que intimidó a la joven amarrada y a los dos viejos, quienes se quedaron paralizados y eliminaron la estúpida sonrisa que tenían –…el haber intentado herir a Shouji Tokaurin es imperdonable y es la razón por la que te impongo este castigo-

-¡Comiencen!- ordenó Michael a los viejos. Ellos asintieron y tomaron sus herramientas. El viejo alto caminó hasta la caja de madera y extrajo un objeto envuelto en tela, el que desenfundo frente a Miyuki y Natsumi. La estaca de plata quedo expuesta a Natsumi, quien apretó los puños para no detener el castigo. Emoto afirmó con fuerza la estaca en su mano izquierda, mientras sostenía un martillo de fierro en la derecha. El otro se acercó hasta Miyuki y le afirmó la mano lo más cerca de la pared que se pudo. Miyuki palideció cuando entendió lo que iban a hacer.

-¡Natsumi, es plata! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- sus ojos cambiaron de color y comenzó a tirar fuertemente sus manos para liberarlas de los grilletes, pero todo le resulto inútil, Arizuka tenía más fuerza que ella y la obligó a mantener estirada su mano, apegada a la pared. Arizuka puso la punta de la estaca en la palma de la pelinegra y levantó el martillo.

Natsumi sintió las manos de Michael sobre sus hombros, y se apoyó en el pecho de este. Observo como Emoto de un movimiento rápido golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza de la estaca.

El grito ensordecedor de la chica retumbo en los oídos de Natsumi. Ella volteó su rostro para no ver la escena. Arizuka se dio vuelta hacía ellos con sus manos bañadas en sangre.

-No es necesario que se queden a observar- les dijo –haremos nuestro trabajo- Michael asintió con la cabeza y rodeó a Natsumi con su brazo para dirigirla a la salida.

-Volveré a ver que este hecho- los dos caminaron hasta la puerta.

-¡Natsumi! ¡Nunca… te lo perdonare!- los dos siguieron su camino sin voltear a mirarla -¡Nunca, Nunca te lo perdonare!- Michael cerró la puerta y opacó cualquier ruido que pudiera surgir. -¡NUNCA!-

--.--.--.—

-No puedo bajar a verla- dijo Aoi una hora después a Kinoshita y Michael. Había estado así durante los últimos minutos, nervioso y apenado, pero más que eso él no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella. Michael en cambio estaba tirado sobre su eterno sillón jugando con una rosa que había extraído de uno de los floreros que siempre se mantenían en la habitación, y Kinoshita estaba sentada, en silencio, observando como Aoi se paseaba por la sala.

-Entonces no lo hagas- respondió Michael.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Nunca sentiste nada por ella-

-¿Y tu… sentiste algo por ella?- preguntó Michael, moviendo la rosa roja de un lado para otro.

-¡Por supuesto! Ella fue la primera persona que yo transforme- bajó la mirada deprimido por los acontecimientos del día. Kinoshita se acercó hasta él y le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-No por eso debes sentirte culpable por sus equivocaciones- le animó la mujer

-Olvídala- interrumpió Michael -ella no durara mucho- Aoi levantó la mirada sorprendido por las duras palabras del rubio.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?- preguntó molesto, pero el rubio no dijo nada, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta, tomó la perilla y se detuvo

-Aun te falta aprender a llevar esta maldita vida- abrió la puerta y salió, sin olvidar cerrarla.

Se apoyó en la puerta y notó la rosa que tenía en la mano, sin darse cuenta que una joven estaba frente a él. La chica, que tenía una bandeja en las manos, lo miró esperando a que él le dijese algo.

-Joven… Michael- murmuró nerviosa. Él levantó la vista y las manos de la chica temblaron por su mirada seria. Se movió del lugar, atravesando el pasillo y entrando a la habitación que estaba en frente.

La joven se quedo observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Michael, pero recordó la bandeja con el té que llevaba. Antes de que siquiera golpeara, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Kinoshita se asomó.

-Tryce- saludó la mujer –muchas gracias- le dio el paso a la joven, pero antes de que entrara le tocó el hombro y le sonrió -¿Has visto a Michael?- la chica sonrió y asintió, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Sí- respondió. El rubio salió de su habitación, con su chaqueta negra y con la rosa en sus manos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Kinoshita que se apresuró a cortarle el paso.

-Voy a salir, díselo a Natsumi-

-Y al líder- se apresuró a decir Kinoshita.

-Y a quien tú quieras- refunfuño. Observo a la chica de cabello ondeado que observaba la escena y se acercó peligrosamente hasta ella. Estiró la rosa que había mantenido en su mano y la dejo en la mano libre de la chica –quédatela-

Giró sus talones hacia las escaleras que lo dirigiría hasta la puerta principal y se fue, dejando a las dos mujeres solas en el pasillo.

--.--.--.—

-No quería dañarla, pero ella ha hecho algo tan terrible- comentó Natsumi, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del líder. Él acariciaba su cabello una y otra vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo entiendo. No te sientas culpable, cada uno tiene lo que se merece-

-Aun así… debería ir y soltarla-

-No- él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos negros eran penetrantes y fríos. –Ella intentó herir a alguien a quien hemos estado esperando- él le acarició la mejilla y delineó su labio con sus dedos. –No puedes ir-

-No lo haré- ella se incorporó terminando su contacto y caminó lentamente hasta la chimenea (apagada) y se apoyó en el marco –Ahora… quiero que me expliques muchas cosas ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Hablas como si te hubiera traicionado-

-¿Y no fue así?- su tonó se había tornado molesto. – ¿No me ocultaste que había otro joven Tokaurin?-

-Si lo hice, fue porque era lo mejor-

-¿Lo mejor, para quien?-

-Para nosotros. Si hubieras sabido que tenía un hermano, no me habrías dejado morir para poder remplazarme con él-

-¡No…!-

-¿Segura? ¡¿No me hubieras remplazado, Natsumi?!- su tonó era molestó.

-No grites- él se levantó y la encaró, y la diferencia de estaturas se hizo más notoria. Natsumi lo miró y como por milésima vez se encontró con el rostro del pequeño niño que la miraba con rabia e ira. Desvió la mirada, pero él se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sus manos solo alcanzaban a rodear su cintura y la cabeza quedaba apoyada sobre su estomago.

-Lo siento- le dijo –pero sabes que no lo resisto. Siempre que pienso que te vas con otro los celos me ciegan. Te lo dije… que yo era _Shouji, _pero por mi nombre o por mi apariencia no logras aceptarlo. Desde niño soñé que me encontrabas pero no nos podíamos hablar, también lo que sucedió aquella tarde cuando morí y tú te quedaste llorando sobre mi cuerpo-. Natsumi sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago al recordar esa parte de su vida.

-_Shouji_…-

-Pero tú estás enamorado de ese hombre y ahora quieres dejarme, si es así mejor mátame y no hagamos ninguna promesa-

-Lo siento. Lo siento- ella se agachó para quedar a su altura –Sho no te preocupes, yo no te abandonare. Nunca- se aferró a él.

-Quiero que estemos juntos- le susurró al oído. –por eso ambos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte, ayudarnos mutuamente-

-Sí.-

-Te daré una misión- él le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miró a los ojos –Quiero tener el cuerpo que me pertenece, el cuerpo que tendría si no hubiera sido transformado a los once años. Mi mente a crecido pero no mi cuerpo y aunque sé que me quieres, es un impedimento para nosotros. Tú no me dejas tocarte y tampoco lo haces, aunque dormimos en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, nunca he podido tenerte, por eso quiero que traspases mi alma al cuerpo de Shouji-

-¿Qué?- murmuró casi sin aliento, mientras lo miraba atónita.

-Natsumi, quiero que duermas el alma de Shouji y que cuides su cuerpo porque él y yo cambiaremos-

-Sho… él es tu hermano… y eso es-

-Lo sé- interrumpió -pero hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios. Por eso te daré una esta noche. Puedes traer su cuerpo por la mañana. Confió en ti, nuestra felicidad va a depender de eso-

-¿Lo harás?

-Sho…

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó molestó y tajante.

-Hare lo correcto-

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti- la abrazó y deposito un suave beso en los labios, beso que ella no correspondió.

_Continuara…_


	5. Deseo de verdad

**In the Dark**

**Deseo de verdad**

Capitulo 5

Se quedó en el techo de la casa frente a la casa de Shouji. Veía al moreno caminar por la casa y sentarse en el sillón. No podía acercarse a la casa por la barrera que la protegía, pero no le impedía ir a llamar a la puerta, de un saltó llegó hasta la calle y tocó el timbre de la residencia de los Tokaurin.

Segundos después Shouji salió y lo encaró desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Me permites pasar?- él moreno negó con la cabeza al reconocer al joven. –hay algo que quiero conversar contigo, Shouji-

-No creo que sea posible-

-Si viniera con Natsumi me dejarías pasar-

-En ese caso sí, pero no vienes con ella- Shouji se acercó unos pasos hacía él, con cuidado de no salir de la protección de la barrera –Si necesitas decirme algo, te escucho-

-Hubiera preferido un lugar más cómodo, pero ya que no tengo elección- Michael se apoyó en la reja con la vista fija en el moreno. –Vengo a advertirte sobre Natsumi- Shouji agudizó la mirada cuando el rubio pronuncio el nombre de la chica. –Ella está mal y tú tienes que hacerla ver las cosas como son-

-¿Por qué no tú? ¿Acaso no eres su novio o su amante, o lo que sea?- su tono fue distante y tajante.

-¿Estás celoso?-

-Si lo estuviera ¿Habría algún problema?- el moreno se acercó hasta la reja y se apoyó cerca de Michael.

-No- el rubio sonrió –después de todo tú eres él- Shouji vio su reflejo en los ojos azules del chico. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y dio un paso atrás –Tú eres la persona Natsumi está esperando, y aunque ella no se dé cuenta, yo si-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De ti. Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé y ella me inició, pero hice una promesa contigo, una promesa de la que no me arrepiento y la que he guardado durante más de doscientos años.-

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo-

-Lo entenderás. Shouji, sé que no me crees, pero las cosas no son fáciles y menos para nosotros, todo este tiempo estuvimos esperando por ti, Natsumi y yo, pero antes de encontrarte apareció él.

-¿Él?-

-Sho Tokaurin- los ojos del rubio cambiaron de color a un escarlata encendido. Shouji se sorprendió, por fin alguien estaba dispuesto a hablarle de su hermano.

-¿Está vivo?- Michael asintió, y volteó su mirada para no mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Lo odias?- la pregunta no lo sorprendió, pero notó que en su tono había más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Lo odio- Michael cambio su posición y volvió a colocar sus ojos a azul –… porque intenta reemplazarte y después de doce años aun atormenta a Natsumi por haberlo transformado. Ella lo salvó y lo nombró líder del clan para protegerlo y aun así la lastima- tomó un poco de aire -Él es tu hermano, pero no pienses que es el mejor del mundo. No faltara el momento cuando ella intente matarte-

-¿Ella?- agachó la mirada con los ojos ensombrecidos por la pena. -¿Por qué ella intentaría matarme?-

-Natsumi estuvo casada y tuvo un hijo, si Sho es la reencarnación de su esposo entonces ella hará todo lo que él diga-.

-Me alegra que Sho tenga lo que quiera-

-¡Te alegra!- rió a carcajadas y lo miró seriamente –ablando en serio… ¿Qué sientes por ella?-

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miró.

-Eres buen actor, de verdad- Michael sonrió –pero dime ¿Qué sientes por ella?-

-Apenas la conozco-

-¿Y?- los segundos antes de que Shouji hiciera algún movimiento se volvieron interminables, pero Michael ya había vivido siglos así que unos segundos no fueron tan malos -Cuando ustedes se conocieron…- continuó diciendo -…se enamoraron a primera vista, tú mismo me lo dijiste-

-¿Por qué piensas que yo soy la reencarnación del esposo de Natsumi? ¿Por qué eso es lo que crees?-

-Porque Sho no sabe qué _Shouji _nunca fue transformado en vampiro- Shouji abrió los ojos sorprendido –…Él ha estado escudándose en la transformación que mantuvo antes de morir, pero no sabe qué _Shouji_ le pidió a Natsumi que no lo transformara en vampiro, porque tenía miedo de que su personalidad cambiaria. Aunque fue un gran dolor para ella, lo dejo morir siendo un humano y antes de eso le pidió un favor-

-¿Qué favor?-

-Le pidió que me transformara en vampiro para que la acompañara y cuidara hasta que regresara y eso he hecho-

-Sho…-

-Sho se dará cuenta de su error pero para ello tiene que perder algo, lo peor del caso es que Natsumi está en riesgo y prefiero que sufra un poco más y que se dé cuenta que todo esto, todo lo que ha vivido, es una mentira… a que sea sacrificada por el egoísmo de tu hermano-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó seriamente.

-Primero necesito saber ¿Qué sientes por ella?- El moreno le sonrió bajando la mirada.

-¿Tengo que contestarte?-

-Sí-

-La amo. Apenas la he visto dos o tres veces, pero siempre que la veo deseo que se quede a mi lado. Tenía miedo de que ella me digiera que había matado a mi hermano y cuando me dijeron que lo conocían me dio la leve esperanza de que hubiera sido transformado. Ahora me confiesas que él está con ella y eso en parte me alegra-

-Eres una persona… no sé si decir humilde o estúpido, pero eres mi amigo y te cuidare. No vayas a la casa de Natsumi, no te vayas con Sho y no dejes entrar a Sho a tu casa-

-La quieres, estas enamorado de ella ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué no te quedas con ella?-

-Porque ella no me ama y prefiero que este contigo antes de verla infeliz a mi lado. Además he estado cerca de doscientos años detrás de ella, es hora de que me dé un poco de espacio para mí-

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?- Michael dio unos pasos para alejarse de él.

-_Por permanecer a su lado_- el rubio lo miró extrañado y sonrió al darse cuenta con quien conversaba -_De verdad, gracias_-

-De nada- asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-_Michael…- _el rubio giró hacia él_ –Puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras- _Él lo miro atentamente y asintió, para luego proseguir con su camino.

Abrió la puerta principal y notó el grupo que se disponía a salir. Eran cinco jóvenes, pudo observar Michael, dos mujeres y tres hombres. A todos ya los conocía, aunque solo sabía el nombre de una de las mujeres que estaba ahí. -"Yuka"- recordó. Era una joven de cabello castaño y corto, era la versión más joven de Kinoshita, pero su personalidad era más suave y alegre. A esa chica la había iniciado Aoi –"espero que no tenga la misma suerte que Miyuki"-. La otra chica también la conocía. Era una chica de cabello largo y ondeado, de color café claro al igual que sus ojos. Su piel era blanca y sus labios rosados. Era una chica hermosa y humilde. Tenía la mirada tierna y la voz suave, y una apariencia sencilla. Ahora que recordaba ella siempre le llevaba el té a Natsumi y a Kinoshita –"Quizás haya sido iniciada por ella"-

Caminó a través del grupo y llego hasta la escalera, pero antes de dar el primer paso, alguien afirmó su chaqueta y lo detuvo.

-Joven Michael- murmuró la chica con una leve sonrisa y con su rostro sonrojado. –Lo siento- lo soltó y se quedo mirándolo. –Esto… yo… quería agradecerle por la flor-

-¿Flor?- la miró seriamente, pero estaba extrañado. Los cuatro restantes y otros de los vampiros que pasaban se quedaron en una pieza al darse cuenta de la osadía que la chica mostraba al interrumpir al autista y serio joven.

-La rosa que me regalo-. Michael era conocido como un joven que no tenia paciencia y era retraído, no hablaba con muchas personas por lo que nadie lo molestaba, además se sabía que él era el tercero en la lista de mando, así que le tenían un gran respeto, para que uno de ellos que eran de bajo rango le hablara se necesitaba de gran valor. Michael la miró atentamente mientras esperaba que ella le digiera el motivo por el cual le había hablado. –Bienvenido- dijo al fin y le sonrió. Él la miró seriamente.

-La rosa- murmuró recordando el regalo -¿Cuál es tú nombre?-

-Tryce- Respondió ella más calmada. Michael bajo los escalones y se paro frente a ella.

-Tryce- murmuró y sonrió. Los demás dieron un paso atrás al ver sonreír al joven que solo hace unas horas había arrastrado a Miyuki cruelmente hasta la sala de castigos. –Estoy en casa- la escaneó con su mirada y notó que estaba usando su gabardina oscura -¿Vas a salir?- ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-A cazar. Necesitamos recobrar fuerzas-

-Vayan, pero ten cuidado- miró a los acompañantes de la joven –Ustedes- todos se quedaron sin movimientos por el nerviosismo y el temor que les infundía el joven –Cuídenla. Si algo malo le llega a pasar los matare-

-Sí, señor- respondieron con una leve inclinación. Michael se dio media vuelta y caminó a la parte alta de la escalera perdiéndose de la vista de los vampiros.

--.--.--.—

-Aoi, Kinoshita, les encargo a Sho- los dos asintieron. Natsumi observo al pequeño niño que se colocaba su capa negra y se acercaba a ella. –Ten mucho cuidado, si ven que las cosas están un poco peligrosas volverán enseguida-

-No te preocupes, Natsumi- le dijo el niño tomándole la mano –…todo estará bien. Puedo protegerme y si tengo a Kinoshita todo saldrá bien-

-Aun así, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra-

-Solo será un rato, es solo rutina- él se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso. –Nos vemos- los tres vampiros se acercaron a la ventana y saltaron por el balcón hasta la calle, y se perdieron en ella.

-**¿A dónde fue?**- la voz de Michael desconcertó a Natsumi, quien observaba a los tres vampiros marcharse. Se volteó a Michael y le sonrió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

-Fueron a cazar. Sho tiene hambre-

-¿Por qué le llamas Sho, en vez de _Shouji_?- preguntó con sarcasmo. La castaña frunció el ceño y observo a su amigo tirarse sobre el sillón.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-

-Salí a dar una vuelta- afirmó una rosa del florero y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-¡Deberías haberme avisado!- dijo molesta.

-Te deje dicho con Kinoshita- él no tomó en cuenta sus retos y siguió con su juego estúpido y rutinario, moviendo la flor de un lado para otro. Natsumi le iba a reclamar, pero un perfume masculino y particular llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. -¿Lo has notado?- preguntó, pero era más una afirmación que una pregunta. La oji-verde se sentó al lado del rubio y se recostó en su pecho.

-Por supuesto, estás dejando inundado con su olor en esta casa- se levantó sorprendida y lo miró. No se había dado cuenta del meollo del asunto. Michael había estado con Shouji ¿quizás le había dicho algo? Sin alcanzar a preguntar él la distrajo.

-Me puse a conversar con Shouji- le dijo -…fue una conversación muy agradable- Natsumi se afirmó de la camisa de él

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Nada, solo pregunte algunas cosas-

-¡Michael!- lo retó – ¿le dijiste sobre la existencia de Sho?- Michael asintió con mirada neutra. -¿Que te dijo?-

-Que estaba feliz por eso. Por algún motivo tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieran transformado- ella sonrió.

-¿Y qué más?- Un brillo comenzó a alumbrar sus ojos y una sonrisa natural apareció en su rostro. Además su forma de actuar cambio, ella no había sentido curiosidad desde que el "líder" había aparecido.

-Me dijo…- hizo pasar unos segundos para fomentar la impaciencia e incertidumbre de la joven. –hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír-

-¡Michael!-

-La llegada de Shouji te ha hecho bien, eso es bueno- un mechón de cabello tapó sus ojos verdes y él estiró sus manos hacía ella para quitarlo. –Natsumi, sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyare, aunque me duela en el alma, pero no lo lastimes, porque _Shouji_ es mi amigo y lo protegeré-.

-Entiendo-

--.--.--.—

Caminó en la solitaria calle rumbo a la casa de aquel hombre. La bruma cubría el sector y aun faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera, tenía que irse con cuidado si no quería encontrarse con algún Hunter. Una de las ventajas entre los Hunter y los Yami era que los Yami soportaban el sol y su sangre con los años y la experiencia tomaba mejor consistencia, en cambio los Hunter seguían creciendo en cuerpo y su sangre no era tan vieja como para ser tan fuertes como la de ella. Los hunter aparecieron hacia cincuenta años, cuando uno de sus vampiros se reveló. Él le dijo que no seguiría viviendo una vida miserable a su lado, ocultándose y cazando solo para sobrevivir. Era obvio que muchos vampiros tomaran esa opción, porque eran hijos del deseo y la pasión, incluso a ella le costaba trabajo mantenerse. En más de una ocasión se había visto en la necesidad de satisfacer su deseo con Michael y algún otro humano guapo que se encontrara.

Muchos de los vampiros seducían a sus víctimas con movimientos, caricias y palabras obscenas y sensuales, y en medio del acto sexual las mordían y les robaba su sangre. Era algo exquisito y ratificarte. En ese momento la sangre del humano hervía y mientras más caliente era más sabrosa.

Se mareó y se vio en la necesidad de apoyarse. Su vista se tornó roja y su pecho se agitó. Necesitaba sangre. No había bebido nada desde hacía dos días y el pensamiento de la comida la estaba tentando.

La presencia de un hombre la hizo alertarse, pero la boca se le secó.

-Qué hermoso lo que me he encontrado esta noche de plena primavera- el hombre apareció frente a ella y la tomó de las muñecas, para poder aprisionarla contra la pared. –Te veo deseosa, Natsumi ¿Qué le pasa a tu novio? ¿No es capaz de responderte como un hombre?-

-Daisuke…-

-Me alaga que me recuerdes, porque yo siempre estoy pensando en ti-

-¿Qué quieres?- Daisuke rozó su boca en el cuello desnudo de la joven y subió hasta sus labios, los que lamió con lujuria. Natsumi sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Sé cómo te sientes… se te nota en la cara y eso es exquisito. Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas honesta-

-¿Con un hunter?-

-Natsumi, yo no pedí ser un hunter, pero no le veo la gracia tener poderes y no poder ocuparlos o tener que sobrevivir y tener que limitarme a comer lo justo y necesario. Los hunter no son los malos aquí, eres tú la estricta-

-Hace menos de una semana mataron a cerca de quince hombre solo por gusto-

-Lo sé, pero no todos son así. Yo no, por eso quiero preguntarte esto- ella guardo silencio – ¿Quieres que satisfaga tu deseo?-

-No- intentó liberarse pero en ese momento la fuerza de Daisuke era más que la suya.

-De todas maneras lo hare- fue a lamer sus labios, pero un grupo de Yami lo rodeó. – ¿Nunca andas sola?- le preguntó sarcástico y acto seguido dirigió su atención hasta los inoportunos. Eran cinco Yami, dos mujeres y tres hombres.

-Suéltala- ordenó uno de los chicos que hizo aparecer sus garras y lo amenazó.

-Unos cuantos Yami de rango bajo no podrán contra mí-

-¿Eso crees?- el joven se lanzó en contra de Daisuke, pero él no hizo ninguna mueca que diera a notar aflicción. Afirmó a Natsumi de la cintura y saltó sobre la base de un techo en una de las casas más alejadas. – ¡Síganlo!- ordenó el joven –No puede llevarse a la señorita, Natsumi- Los tres hombres comenzaron a seguirlo mientras sus uñas crecían y sus ojos cambiaban su color. –Tryce y Yuka, vayan por ayuda- les grito el líder del grupo que seguía a Daisuke.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda jugar con ustedes- Daisuke comenzó a correr por la calle, pasando entre callejones y lugares de mala muerte, donde el olor a sangre desperdiciada se hacía patente. Natsumi le dio un golpe en el estomago, pero no logro sacar más que una simple mueca y una sonrisa traviesa. –Eres una chica muy mala, pero no te voy a matar por ese insignificante golpe- Se detuvo entre un callejón y acercó sus dientes hacía la piel desnuda de su cuello –esto es lo que desee desde hace más de cincuenta años- Enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de ella.

--.--.--.—

Michael abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto. Sintió el perfume que inundaba la habitación, y sin esperar más, corrió hacia la ventana y saltó hasta la calle para emprender su marcha a donde el olor se hacía más fuerte.

--.--.--.—

Sho se detuvo y sintió el olor de la sangre de Natsumi, se levantó y dejo caer el cuerpo de la mujer humana que tenía entre sus manos. Kinoshita y Aoi asintieron.

-Natsumi-

-Nos vamos- le dijo Kinoshita. Aoi lo tomó en brazos y los tres corrieron rumbo a la casa.

--.--.--.—

Su cuerpo no respondió a las órdenes que le daba, además un fuerte dolor se apodero de su cuello y el mundo que veía comenzó a darles vueltas. Daisuke no le había robado mucha sangre, pero si la suficiente como para dejarla sin fuerzas. El hunter la levantó y la apoyó en su hombro, ella no tenía fuerza, ni ganas de luchar así que no fue muy difícil ponerla a su merced.

Sintió que el grupo, que llegaba hasta donde él estaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Las chicas no estaban, lo más seguro era que hubiesen ido por ayuda. "no, no, no, eso no sería muy bueno. Si quería llevarse a la chica, tendría que huir, no podía quedarse a esperar que más miembros del clan llegaran.

-Si las chicas no están esto será aburrido-

-¡Suelta a la señorita!- ordenó otro de los Yami que había venido

-¡La chica me pertenece! ¡No se entrometan en esto!- dos de los tres Yami lo atacaron, pero Daisuke los esquivos y golpeó, a uno en el cuello con una patada y al otro en la cabeza. Los dos vampiros se estrellaron contra una pandereta.

El tercero corrió hasta él y en un intento por rebanarle el cuello, araño su mejilla, lo que provocó la ira del hunter.

Daisuke afirmó con fuerza a Natsumi, y corrió hasta el Yami, pero antes de que llegara, un hombre rubio le afirmó el cuello con su mano y apretó con fuerza. El hunter pudo notar los ojos rojos que el Yami (recién llegado) le mostraba.

Movió su pie para patear al rubio, pero Michael afirmó el tobillo del hunter (antes de que llegara a su rostro) y lo dobló con fuerza el pie, hasta que el hueso crujió. Daisuke empujo a Natsumi hacia el piso, para poder utilizar su mano, y golpear a Michael, pero el rubio lo empujo antes de que lo golpeara, pero en el momento justo en que soltó a Natsumi.

Las dos chicas que habían ido por ayuda, volvieron y llegaron hasta sus amigos heridos. El Yami que no había sido herido por Daisuke se acercó a Natsumi, la tomó en brazos y se alejó de Michael, quien mantenía su posición mostrando sus rojizos ojos.

-Espérenme aquí- ordenó Michael a su compañero, que se alejaba con Natsumi en sus brazos. Daisuke se crispó y enfureció, no podía dejar que su vida terminara ahí, menos cuando había bebido la sangre de Natsumi. Observo con odio a Michael y tomó aire, mientras hacía cambiar el color de sus ojos. El aura de de Daisuke se hizo más notoria, haciendo retroceder a los jóvenes vampiros menos a Michael, que sonrió complacido. –Por fin veo el progreso que has tenido haciendo las cosas a tu modo-

-Te lo dije, cuando me fui de su lado, que podría hacerme más fuerte que mi iniciador- Los jóvenes que estaban detrás se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de Daisuke, el primero hunter que había existido.

-Y así veo, te has hecho muy fuerte, Daisuke, pero tu fuerza no será mayor a la nuestra, nunca- El hunter apretó sus puños y se lanzó contra el rubio Yami. En un solo movimiento, Michael hizo crecer sus uñas hasta convertirlas en garras, las que utilizó para atravesar el cuello de Daisuke -Te lo advertí, que no te acercaras a ella…- en su tono se podía notar la ira que tenía. –… porque la siguiente vez que lo hicieras te mataría-. Daisuke no pudo contestar ya que de su cuello y de su boca salía la sangre. Sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro buscando el modo de salir de ese lugar –No permitiré que escapes-. Aoi y Kinoshita llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el grupo. Kinoshita fue hasta Natsumi y le reviso la herida del cuello, mientras que Aoi se acercaba a Michael. -Esta es la última vez que nos vemos, Daisuke- se despidió –Adiós a mi primera iniciación- rebanó el cuello y dejo que la cabeza rodara por el piso.

-"Su primera iniciación"- repitió Aoi en su cabeza. –"no entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel?-

-Todo lo que hago- dijo Michael mientras dejaba caer al piso el cuerpo de Daisuke –Es por el bien del clan, porque el clan es mi prioridad-

**Natsumi abrió los ojos y vio la cara de un joven muy cerca de la suya. **

**-Señorita, no se preocupe, estaremos en la casa en unos momentos- ella asintió, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Michael. –Joven Michael… es un alivio que usted esté aquí- Michael se acercó al chico lo suficiente para tomar a Natsumi en sus brazos. **

**-Yo la llevare- le dijo mientras afirmaba bien a la castaña. Observo al grupo que estaba atónito por la sangre fría que él había mostrado con su primer iniciado. Su vista se poso sobre una castaña de cabello ondeado, que lo miraba preocupado. – ¡Kinoshita!- la llamó –Encárgate de que todos se recuperen-**

**-¡Sí!- respondió ella. **

**-Aoi…- volteó a mirar a su compañero, que aun seguía observando el cuerpo destrozado del hunter –tú ven conmigo, te necesitare cuando ella despierte-**

**-Sí-. **

**-Tryce cuídate- le dijo, y sin esperar a su compañero emprendió el camino a casa.**

--.--.--.—

-¡Sho!- le gritó Aoi, quien tomó al pequeño y esquivó el ataque de la líder vampiresa.

-¡Michael, pensé que tu sangre la calmaría esta vez!-

-No. Siempre pasa lo mismo- él joven rubio tenía una herida en su hombro y otra en su muñeca, aunque la del hombro parecía más profunda y grande. Michael miró a Natsumi que estaba en un rincón de la habitación nerviosa e inquieta. Miraba a los tres chicos de forma amenazante, preparada para atacarlos en cualquier momento.

-¡Natsumi, soy yo, Recuérdame!- la llamó Sho, pero ella no lo tomó en cuenta. Se traslado hasta la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza. La madera crujió por el fuerte golpe, pero no cedió. Aoi la tomó de los brazos, pero ella gritó y lo arañó en el rostro.

-¡No te acerques a ella!- lo retó Michael. –Ella no reacciona- Natsumi observo la ventana, sabía que esos hombres no la dejarían salir, así que tendría que atacarlos y huir de ahí. Se tiró en contra de la ventana cerrada y rompió el cristal con su cuerpo. Aoi y Michael la siguieron y saltaron hasta quedar en el patio de la casa, rodeando a la joven.

-¡Natsumi!- gritó Sho desde la ventana, ella lo miró y sus ojos brillaron, todos los vidrios de la venta se trisaron y esparcieron sus pedazos por la pieza, los cuales dañaron el rostro de Sho y su cara quedo con algunas pintas de sangre. La castaña golpeó a Aoi que intentaba atraparla, pero Michael lo protegió y lo hizo a un lado. Dándole el espacio que necesitaba, ella emprendió su huida por la calle, lejos de esa casa.

-Espera- el rubio afirmó a su compañero, del brazo y observo como la joven huía. –Déjala, ella volverá a donde pertenece-

--.--.--.—

Se despertó nervioso cuando sintió la puerta de su casa abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente. Se incorporó y sintió lo pasos de una persona subiendo la escalera rápidamente, tomo su pistola (que mantenía en la mesita junto a la cama) y apuntó a la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera. Se levantó con cuidado y se movilizó hasta detrás de la puerta, para que si la persona entraba o lo viera y él tuviera la posibilidad de atacarla primero.

La persona que estaba en el pasillo se paro junto a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, entró y se quedo observando la pieza vacía. Antes de percatarse, sintió algo sobre su nuca que la hizo estremecer.

-¿Natsumi?- preguntó nervioso al ver a la chica en ese estado. Ella se dio vuelta hacia él y de un manotón hizo que el soltara la pistola y esta cayera más lejos. -¿Qué pasa?- ella dio un paso atrás y como un animal, una leona se agacho y se dispuso a atacarlo. -¿Qué tienes?- sin preocuparse de su estado, de sus uñas, sus ojos rojos y su apariencia amenazadora, se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo -¿Estas herida?- preguntó preocupado al ver las ropas, sus manos sucias y manchadas con sangre, en conjunto con su boca. –Tranquila- estiró tiernamente sus manos hacia ella, para invitarla a abrazarlo y le sonrió cálidamente –Aquí nadie te dañara- Ella no contestó, en sus ojos (independiente del color escarlata que los inundaba) se pudo notar la tristeza que los consumía. –No tienes que preocuparte- dio otro paso hacia ella y tacto sus mejillas con sus manos, pero ella dio un paso atrás, levantó su mano (con sus garras) y atravesó el cuerpo del moreno con ellas.

-¡Te odio, _Shouji_!- le dijo –Te odio- los ojos del moreno se pusieron blancos y su rostro palideció.

_Continuara…_


	6. Revelacion de un pacto

Shouji puso los ojos en blanco cuando Natsumi lo atacó. Aunque no fue más que un simple rasguño en su cintura, ni siquiera alcanzó a sacar sangre, pero hizo pedazos la camisa que tenía puesta.

-Te odio, _Shouji_- le dijo y sus ojos se empaparon con lagrimas –Te odio…- las última frase apenas fue eludible.

-Tranquila- él se acercó a ella para abrazarla, mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre sus brazos. –Nada va a dañarte aquí, mientras estés conmigo- la apretó suavemente en contra de su cuerpo, mientras la joven hundía su cara entre la piel de su pecho y perdía el conocimiento.

-_Shouji_…-

**In the dark**

Capitulo 6

**Revelación de un pacto **

Michael se recostó en su cama y se quedo mirando el techo. En esa semana habían pasado muchas cosas. Empezando por el encuentro de Shouji Tokaurin. Se removió en la cama y miró hacia la puerta, acto seguido alguien la golpeó suavemente.

-Adelante- dijo, y esta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado. Michael la reconoció enseguida, era la chica que le había deseado una bienvenida cuando hacia unas horas.

-Joven Michael- susurró la joven.

-¿Tryce…?- él la observo, la chica iba vestida con un vestido negro apretado y corto, con el cabello suelto y revuelto y con tacones. Sus labios estaban rojos por el maquillaje y sus ojos delineados negros y profundos. -¿Qué haces?-

-Usted lo sabe- ella cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó hasta la cama. –Usted sabe lo que siento-

-¿Y por eso te rebajas a eso?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y angustiada.

-Yo lo deseo, y sé que nunca seré correspondida, pero me conformaría con tener algunas noches en su lecho- Michael se levantó lentamente y extendió su mano para que ella se acercara. La chica dio unos pasos, quedando frente a él.

-Si yo me enamorara de una mujer, lo último que desearía de ella es que intentara aparentar lo que no es- acarició su mejilla suavemente y comenzó a descender su mano hasta su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suave caricia, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás. -¿Quién te transformó y hace cuanto?- preguntó entre susurros a su oído.

-La señora Kinoshita, hace.- se detuvo cuando sintió los labios del muchacho sobre su cuello, dándole pequeños y cortos besos

-¿hace…?-

-ha-ce… como tres años- respondió entre suspiros.

-Aun eres nueva en esto- ella asintió como respuesta y lo buscó con las manos. Michael pasó su mano a través de su cintura y la levanto fácilmente. –Te enseñare un poco- volvió su vista hasta el rostro de la chica y lamió sus labios. –Pero antes de eso, vuelve a ser tú misma- ella abrió los ojos y asintió –Ve, lávate y cámbiate esa horrible ropa, si yo voy a estar con alguien no va a ser una cualquiera- ella asintió apenada, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad. Michael la atrajo hacía él y juntó sus labios con los de ella. _–"Tengo que olvidarte, Natsumi"-_

--.--.--.--

Los rayos del sol entraron en la habitación por las ventanas, dándoles en la cara, haciendo que su piel comenzara a quemarse lentamente. Abrió los ojos asustada y dio un grito aterrador al ver la cama ensangrentada.

La puerta se abrió pocos segundos después. Shouji entró y vio la cama vacía y la puerta del closet semi-abierta. Se dirigió hasta ella y la miró. Natsumi se tapaba de la luz con la misma ropa de él, su piel estaba roja con horribles quemaduras. Shouji se maldijo por lo bajo y fue hasta las ventanas para cerrar las cortinas. La poca luz que entraba a través de la tela no alcanzaría a dañar la piel de la chica. Sacó una de sus camisas y le cubrió la cabeza con ella.

-Ya puedes salir Natsumi, cerrare todas las cortinas-

-No fue eso lo que me asustó- le respondió con su cara entre las rodillas.

-¿Por qué entonces?-

-Fue por la sangre. Sé que suena estúpido, pero creí que esa sangre… te pertenecía-

-¿Por qué habrías de dañarme? no me dijiste que nunca vendrías a hacerme daño- él estiró su mano hacia ella y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella tuviera el valor de tomarla y salir del estrecho lugar.

-Ayer perdí el control sobre mis acciones y ataque a algunos de mis compañeros- se abrazó a él y sintió su perfume masculino.

-Pero tú no me lastimarías ¿verdad?- preguntó calmadamente con una sonrisa.

-No estoy segura de eso- se alejó un poco y se apoyó en la pared -la vez anterior lo hice… te herí y esa fue una de las principales razones de tu muerte- Shouji se quedo sin palabras, mientras Natsumi se dejaba caer en el piso.

Natsumi dejo caer la ropa ensangrentada sobre el piso del baño y se metió con cuidado a la tina cubierta de agua tibia. Se sentó y estiró sus piernas lo que más pudo, bajo el agua, y apoyó su cabeza en la cerámica blanca. La sensación frescura hizo que se relajara y olvidara por un momento lo que había intentado la noche anterior. La puerta del baño se abrió y el moreno entró sin siquiera pedir permiso. Se detuvo en seco al notar el cuerpo bien formado de la chica, desnudo y solo cubierto por el agua trasparente que comenzaba a teñirse de un leve tono rojizo. Se dio media vuelta, para no seguir mirando su cuerpo y dejo sobre un canasto la ropa y la toalla para que ella anduviera por la casa.

-Disculpa- le dijo al entrar de esa forma. –Aquí te dejare algo de ropa, quizás te quede grande pero es lo único que tengo-

-Gracias-. Se volteó levemente a observar a Natsumi y se fijo que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, intentaba relajarse con el agua y no pensar en nada. Lo inundo la ternura y sonrió, al recordar las palabras del joven rubio.

-Anoche- comenzó a decir –Vino el joven rubio, tu amigo- Natsumi abrió los ojos y lo miró. –Él me dijo sobre Sho- ella permaneció en silencio –Me dijo sobre que lo transformaste en vampiro y que lo cuidas mucho porque él es la reencarnación de tu esposo-

-¿Lo es?- preguntó, pero nadie contesto.

-Y también me dijo lo que él creía- Natsumi se levantó un poco y lo miró dudosa –Crees que yo soy la reencarnación de tu esposo-

-¿Lo eres?-

-Yo…- sonrió tristemente –… me gustaría decir que lo soy, pero no lo creo- ella se dejó caer nuevamente y cerró los ojos. La desilusión se apodero del rostro del moreno cuando ella no dijo nada, pensaba que con decirle esas palabras ella podría dar un énfasis a que también creía lo mismo que él rubio. –Él me dijo que te cuidara-

-Para Michael yo soy débil. Cree que todos pueden manipularme, por eso me sobreprotege-

-_Eres como una niña_- susurró, pero Natsumi abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo observo. Shouji sin percatarse, tomó la esponja y la frotó con el jabón, hizo que Natsumi se sentara un poco en la tina y comenzó a restregarla sobre su cuerpo con cuidado y cariño.

Lo que ambos decían era cierto, Natsumi y el rubio, él le había dicho que Natsumi era fuerte, pero la noche anterior había llorado como una niña, entonces pudo percatarse de la soledad que había inundado su corazón durante tantos años, esperando por algo que quizás nunca llegaría. Y esa mañana se había asustado tanto para odiarse a sí misma y lamentarse por hechos pasados, pensaba que la sangre que había en su cama pertenecía a él, cuando era la misma sangre que ella traía en su ropa.

Siguió frotando su piel blanca y se detuvo un momento a mirarla a los ojos. –Natsumi…- la llamó y acercó su cabeza a la de ella –Te amo- cortó el espacio entre ellos y le dio un tierno y sencillo beso.

-Ya he arreglado la habitación- comentó Shouji –he puesto cortinas más gruesas, así la luz del sol no entrara- Shouji observo su rostro y el enrojecimiento apenas se notaba. –Podrás descansar tranquila-. La chica caminó hasta la cama, que ya tenía sabanas limpias y se tranquilizo –No me lastimaste anoche- cambió el tema al darse cuenta en lo que pensaba –Por eso no tienes que preocuparte- Natsumi apretó su puños. –Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras- ella bajó la mirada sin decir nada.

–Me gusta que estés aquí- No hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de ella. Shouji abrió las tapas y la invitó a acostarse -No te molesta dormir de día ¿Verdad?- ella negó la cabeza y se recostó en la suave cama, mientras él la arropaba. –Eres como una niña pequeña- La oji-verde observo a su acompañante y sonrió tristemente.

-_Shouji _me llamaba así-

-¿Niña pequeña?- sonrió al ver que ella le contestaba. Ella asintió como respuesta y lo miró. –Pues entonces te llamare mi hermosa niña pequeña- Natsumi sonrió y alzos sus brazos para abrazarlo. Shouji correspondió tiernamente a su abrazó y se recostó sobre las tapas, mientras le acariciaba el cabello para que ella descansara. –No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Puedes descansar aquí todo lo que quieras- Cerró los ojos, mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Le besó la frente con cuidado de no molestarla y se quedo mirando su rostro que yacía completamente limpio -No sabes cuánto me gustaría ser la persona que esperas- susurró junto a su oído -Te amo, Natsumi- le beso los labios y esperó un poco mientras seguía acompañándola.

--.--.--.—

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y el rostro de Sho apareció ante el rubio que yacía acostado completamente desnudo, y con una joven durmiendo a su lado. El chico no se inmutó cuando el pequeño niño entró, y sonrió al ver su expresión cuando vio que Michael no estaba solo en la cama.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- la joven que acompañaba a Michael se levantó asustada al ver al intruso. -¿Qué hace esta aquí?- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Ella es Tryce- dijo Michael y cubrió a la chica con la tela de la sabana.

-Yo- comenzó a decir ella, pero Michael negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila- la recostó sobre su pecho desnudo y observo a Sho. -¿Qué necesitas? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a esta, cuando a la vez pones tus manos sobre mi Natsumi?- en su tono se notaba la rabia.

-Eso es algo que no te involucra y si es a eso que vienes, te pido que te marches-

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerte a ti y…- observo a la mujer que estaba al lado de Michael. La reconocía, una niña que había sido transformada por Kinoshita hace algunos años, nada especial, solo una princesita pobre que había sido ultrajada por un humano y que intentó callarla. –no puedo creer que caigas tan bajo. Esa mujer no es nadie-

-Cuida tus palabras Sho. No te metas con ella. Ahora ¿Qué quieres?- Tryce pudo notar que el cuerpo de Michael se tesaba y sus ojos comenzaban a tintinear rojos.

-Natsumi no ha regresado quiero que vayas por ella, estoy preocupado-

-Manda a Kinoshita, de seguro a ella no le molestara. Y si estas tan preocupado entonces ve por tú por ella-

-¿Estas colmando mi paciencia?-

-¡Oh! Mira en algo nos parecemos- Sho frunció el seño y se lanzó contra el rubio, quien envolvió a su amante con la sabana y salió de la ruta del niño –Déjame tranquilo- dijo Michael del otro lado de la habitación, completamente desnudo y con Tryce en sus brazos envuelta en la sábana blanca –Si te soportó es solo por Natsumi, pero si me atacas no dudare en defenderme-

-Es una amenaza-

-No. Es más que eso- Sho se bajó de un saltó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Te arrepentirás de eso, tú y tu pequeña puta- dio un fuerte portazo cuando salió. Tryce se quedo en silencio al escuchar al pequeño joven hablarle de esa manera. Michael cerró los ojos y dejo a Tryce en el suelo. Se tapó la cara con una mano y apretó los puños. La chica se acercó a su rostro y lo acarició.

-No soporto a ese maldito- dijo con ira.

-¿Quién es él? Nunca lo había visto- ella esperó hasta que Michael se quitara la mano de la cara para volver a preguntar, pero no fue necesario.

-Él es Sho, se supone que es el esposo de Natsumi- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y un escalofrió y nerviosismo cubrió su cuerpo.

-¿Él es el líder?- dio un paso atrás, pero Michael la detuvo. –Dios mío, estuve en presencia del líder y no le presente mis respetos. Ahora él debe odiarme- la afirmó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacía él.

-No te preocupes Tryce, tu único líder debe ser siempre Natsumi, no mires a nadie más superior que a ella- la joven asintió aun nerviosa por el acontecimiento de hace unos momentos. Michael se recostó sobre un sillón e invitó a la joven a sentarse sobre su cintura. Ella, muy sonrojada, caminó hasta él, dejando caer la sabana para exponer su cuerpo desnudo al joven. Las manos de Michael se apoderaron de la cintura de la chica y la obligaron a sentarse sobre su cuerpo duro. –Ven, aquí- le dijo sensualmente. Ella obedeció y se sentó mientras daba unos gemidos ahogados. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante y sonrió complacida. –Necesita estar dentro de tu cuerpo-

-Joven Michael- gimió.

--.--.--.—

Caminó hasta la puerta con prisa cuando alguien tocó el timbre. No esperaba visitas ese día, lo único que quería era descansar un poco después de esa horrible semana. Abrió la puerta y observo a su invitado inesperado.

-Tokaurin…- murmuró al verlo afuera.

Kacho observo a Shouji que yacía sentado frente a él, observando un punto muerto, concentrado en sus pensamientos.

El teniente levantó su mirada hasta su viejo amigo.

-Kacho* sé que es extraño que venga a visitarlo, pero había algo que quería decirle. Siento interrumpirlo-

-No te preocupes, sabes que eres bien recibido- le dijo Kacho con una leve sonrisa. -¿Y…? ¿Te has sentido mejor?-

-Sí, mucho-

-¿Has descansado?-

-Un poco- bebió un poco de jugo que Kacho le había ofrecido. –Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle-

-Adelante. Te escucho- respondió seriamente el capitán.

-Usted es mi amigo, es por eso que he venido hasta su casa y no me he acercado a usted en la estación-

-¿De qué se trata, Shouji?-

-Quizás crea que estoy loco- sonrió divertido ante sus pensamientos. El capitán agudizó su mirada esperando a lo que venía –pero lo he visto, a los que nos atacaron esa noche…-

**-Shouji- trato de interrumpir Kacho, pero el chico continuo.**

**-…Los he visto, se porque matan y la forma en que se movilizan por la ciudad-**

-Estas confundido- lo interrumpió –Los vampiros no existen-

-¡Si existen!- se exaltó y se levantó de su asiento, pero se dio cuenta de su agresividad y volvió a sentarse. El moreno lo miró, sorprendido por su comportamiento. –Lo siento- le dijo y se quedo un momento en silencio. Kacho lo observo, él nunca se había comportado tan violento y menos con él.

-Shouji, estas cambiado-

-Lo sé, pero necesito que me crea. Por eso he venido aquí, ya tengo pruebas, puedo demostrarle que lo que digo es verdad-

Kacho lo miró confundido. –Tengo a uno-

-¿Tienes a uno?- preguntó dudoso.

-Sí, a una mujer. Es extrañó porque ella cree conocerme. Llegó anoche hasta mi casa y se ha quedado ahí sin hacerme daño.- Shouji miró al otro hombre fijamente –Quiero que la conozca.-

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que la conozca?-

-Sí. Confió en usted y solo quiero demostrarle que lo que sucedió no fue ocasionado por humanos-

-Si te creyera y la viera, tendría que arrestarla por homicidio, además eso causaría un gran revuelo por ser un ser diferente de nosotros ¿sabes todo lo que ello ocasionaría?-

-Por eso mismo, he venido a verlo a usted, como amigo - volvió a repetir el joven un poco alterado.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres llevarme a verla?-. Shouji no supo porque no pudo responder inmediatamente. Cuando pensaba en sus amigos y en lo que había pasado tenía toda la voluntad para hacer justicia, pero ahora que pensaba en ella y en entregarla, toda su voluntad se desvanecía. -¿Shouji…?-

-¿No la arrestara… o sí?-

-Dime tú… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo quiero que me crea- bajo la mirada apenado y suspiró. –Ya no sé qué hacer-

-Shouji ¿si dijera que te creo dejarías de perseguirlos?-

-¿Solo para calmarme?-

-No-

-La verdad, es que ya no necesito seguir persiguiéndolos-. Un tenso silencio se apodero de la sala. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar palabras, aun así sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro.

-De todas maneras- rompió el silencio Kacho -…yo te creo. Siempre te he creído-.

-¿Qué?- Shouji miró incrédulo a su capitán que le hacía semejante revelación. -¿Por qué me cree?-

-porque, veras… -se tocó la sien y comenzó a masajearla, pensando en la mejor manera de terminar con su revelación. –Yo también los conozco-

-¿De dónde?-

-Hace años. Yo hice un pacto con uno de ellos- dijo Kacho y se quedo en silencio a esperar algún comentario del joven, pero este nunca llegó –Era joven y estaba recién casado, volvía de mi luna de miel y nos pillo un tifón en la carretera. El suelo estaba húmedo y aunque iba lento, era difícil manejarlo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe como son las cosas en la carretera cuando hay tifones-

Shouji asintió, sin interrumpirlo, mientras tragaba saliva. Kacho se removió, entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas -Otro vehículo transitaba por la carretera y al parecer el conductor no vio nuestro auto. Cuando se percataron frenaron con brusquedad, pero no fue suficiente, el piso estaba resbaloso y el conductor perdió el control. Se estrechó contra mi auto… por el lado del copiloto- El teniente se quedo en una sola pieza. –No tengo que decirte quien iba en ese puesto-

-Su esposa- respondió con lentitud, a lo que su compañero asintió.

-Cuando abrí los ojos y noté lo que había pasado, salí como pude y saque a mi esposa, pero ella ya casi no tenia pulso. El otro conductor estaba inconsciente, así que no sería de ninguna ayuda. En tales circunstancias ella no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir-

-¿Qué paso entonces?- Kacho se quedo en silencio, recordando lo que había sucedido.

-Ellos aparecieron. Como nosotros estorbábamos en el paso, se detuvieron y del primer de los autos bajó un hombre. Le suplique ayuda, pero él solo me miró con pena y me dijo "ella morirá". Fue cuando otra persona bajo del auto y se acercó hasta nosotros "Puedo ayudarla, pero si lo hago no podrás estar siempre con ella. Vivirá, de una forma u otra" No me dedique a pensar en eso, solo quería que ella viviera- se levantó y caminó hasta una mesita que tenía en una de las esquinas, que estaba adornada con fotografías.

-¿La volvió a ver?-

-¿A quién?-

-¿A ellos o a mi esposa?

-A su esposa- preguntó dolido por el triste relato.

-Sí- tomó una de las fotografías y volvió hasta Shouji –Ella es mi esposa- le entregó el cuadro con la fotografía y espero a ver su reacción. Shouji se quedo en silencio, no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Observo la foto y luego a Kacho, para volver nuevamente con la foto.

-Esta mujer es…- la puerta se abrió lentamente y una persona entró. Shouji levantó su vista hacia la mujer y se levantó de un salto cuando la reconoció.

-Buenos días, joven Tokaurin- saludó ella.

-…Kinoshita- dijo atónito.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- le dijo la mujer. Los pasos de un nuevo integrante se sintieron en el pasillo, que captaron la atención de los dos hombres. Shouji dio un paso hacia ella cuando vio a Natsumi entrar en la sala, pero ella no le dijo nada, volteó su rostro hacia Kacho y le sonrió.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo Kacho- el viejo de bigote sonrió.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía, Natsumi- correspondió este. Shouji observo a las tres personas que estaban con él y que lo miraban atentamente –No podía decirte la verdad- explicó el dueño de casa –Aquella noche hice un pacto con Natsumi…-

-…Proteger el secreto del clan Yami no Blood, a cambio de la vida de Kinoshita- informó la oji-verde (Natsumi)

-Por fin nos podemos presentar- La mujer se acercó hasta Shouji y se inclinó levemente –Mi nombre es Kaoruko Kazanuri. (Kinoshita es mi apellido de soltera) es un gusto conocerte-

_Continuara…_

Aclaraciones:

Kachou y Kacho. Hay una pequeña diferencia con este nombre y quiero aclararla antes de que coloque en problemas. Viendo la serie, me di cuenta que el nombre del jefe de policía es _**Kacho **_que significa _**mariposa,**_ pero a la vez se le llama _**Kachou**_ que significa Jefe. Era para que no pensaran que me había equivocado al escribir el nombre. Y también Kazanuri, según una investigación descubrí que su apellido es _** Kazanuri**_. Si alguien tiene alguna discrepancia conmigo no dude en decírmela.

Nos vemos.


	7. Recuerdos

**In the dark**

Capitulo 7

Recuerdos

Shouji se quedo sentado sin decir palabras durante un largo rato, mirando a los tres acompañantes, atento a cualquier cosa que digieran. Si bien era cierto la revelación lo había desconcertado, lo que más le impresionaba era que Natsumi estuviera ahí. Un pensamiento desagradable se cruzó en su cabeza. Ella, desde cuando estaba ahí, ¿Habría escuchado lo que él le dijo a Kacho? No quería que ella pensara que él intentaba entregarla. Entrelazó sus dedos y los apretó. La miró de reojo; ella estaba a su lado seria, con la ropa que él le había entregado en la casa y con una chaqueta de él, que le quedaba muy grande. Se veía tan tierna y delgada que le causo una cierta ternura.

-Natsumi…- la llamó Shouji –quiero que sepas…- le tomó una de sus manos -…que si quería que Kacho te viera no era para exponerte-

-Tranquilo- sonrió –Lo entiendo-

-Es una suerte que no hayas ido con otra persona-

-Lo mismo pienso- asintió Kaoruko –Si fuera el caso, en este momento seria Michael el más molesto con Shouji- Natsumi abrió los ojos y se exaltó al escuchar el nombre de su inseparable amigo, que habría tenido que soportar toda la noche a joven líder, ya era hora de que ella llegara a calmar su sufrimiento.

-Es hora de irnos- Dijo Natsumi y se levantó -Kinoshita ¿te quedaras aquí?- la mujer se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Después de lo de anoche hemos decidido no dejarte sola- Shouji y Kacho voltearon a mirarla.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el moreno de bigotes. Natsumi sin pensarlo volteó a mirar a Shouji quien la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Es por la trasformación?- preguntó con cautela.

-No- Natsumi no encontró las palabras exactas para expresarle los hechos al joven, así que fue Kinoshita quien les informó los acontecimientos.

–…Anoche un hunter atacó a Natsumi- Shouji se levantó con preocupación. –Michael estaba furioso- le comentó a la oji-verde -Pero ya todo acabó. Daisuke está muerto y Michael quiere formar una guerra en contra de los hunter que están aquí, en Kyoto.-

-No es algo que debamos conversar- Natsumi se interrumpió y caminó hacia la ventana. Kinoshita la siguió y ambas observaron a la persona de baja estatura, cubierta por una capucha negra, que se encontraba de pie observando la casa.

-Ha salido solo- comentó Kinoshita. Natsumi no terminó de escucharla, salió de la casa rápidamente, tomando el sol que había ese día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó. La persona se abalanzó hacía ella y la abrazó.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-

-¿Has venido solo?- él asintió.

-Volvamos a casa- Natsumi comenzó a caminar por la calle, sin esperar ni voltear a mirar a la casa.

Kinoshita observo la escena desde el interior de la casa.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó Shouji que se había movilizado hasta su lado.

-El líder- murmuró Kinoshita, y los ojos del moreno se abrieron sorprendidos.

--.--.--.—

Natsumi entró en la habitación de Michael sin pedir permiso, pero se quedo en una pieza cuando vio que Michael estaba recostado con una chica vampiro.

-Lo siento- se escudo y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin olvidar cerrar la puerta. Michael se quedo mirándola, sin expresión en su rostro.

-Creo que es hora de que me levante- Se envolvió con la sabana y caminó hasta el baño. Tryce se quedo mirando la figura de su espalda mientras él se alejaba.

-¿Has vuelto? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Shouji te aburrió?- Michael entró en la sala que siempre compartían, mientras su tono burlesco la molestaba.

-No es eso. Sho fue a buscarme- él rubio rió a carcajadas y se sentó a su lado.

-El mocoso se ve amenazado por Shouji- Natsumi hizo una mueca y observo la cicatriz en el brazo del muchacho.

-¿Estas herido? ¿Fue por mi culpa?-

-No es nada. Solo no he tenido la oportunidad de proveerme de energía-

-Sí, al parecer estas muy ocupado- le mostro una sonrisa picara.

-Tryce es un encanto- le comentó.

-Nunca te vi interesado en ella-

-Todo fue muy rápido, así que no preguntes- Natsumi apoyó su cabeza en el sofá, sin perderlo de vista.

-Quiero saber ¿Qué le dijiste a Shouji?-

-¿Qué le dije? Nada, solo lo que pensaba-

-Y eso es el problema, piensas demasiado en todo y en todos. ¿Le dijiste sobre Sho? ¿Le rebelaste que él está con vida?-

-Sí, lo hice y no me arrepiento- Ella sonrió complacida. –No pareces molesta-

-No lo estoy- la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Natsumi se abrió con fuerzas. Sho entró en la sala y se acercó a Natsumi.

-Natsumi, quiero hablar contigo en privado- Michael sonrió y se removió en el sofá, pero no se levantó y no hizo ningún gesto de que él se iría. Sho lo miró con rabia y le tomó la mano a Natsumi. –Ven, vamos a la pieza- la chica asintió y miró a Michael con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Quiero que lo saques de la casa!- le dijo Sho apenas estuvieron solos. –No lo soporto, pasa todo el día molestándome y poniendo en duda mi liderazgo-

-Entiéndelo, Michael ha estado siempre conmigo, es difícil para él que tú, un niño que apenas tenga trece años de vampiro, tome el mando-

-Por eso mismo, porque soy un niño- Natsumi se arrepintió de sus palabras. No había querido decir niño en la forma que Sho lo había tomado.-No quiero seguir siendo un niño. Quiero tener mi cuerpo- abrazó a Natsumi posesivamente –Ayúdame. Ayúdame a obtenerlo-

-Pero eso significa que Shouji-

-En este momento ya no importa, lo que a él le suceda no tiene nada que ver con nosotros- Natsumi abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que el niño decía.

-Dime que no es cierto-

-Natsumi, hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios, ya te lo había dicho- ella lo alejó de su cuerpo y caminó con prisa hasta la ventana.

-No puedo, Sho, yo ya no creo en tus palabras- Saltó por la ventana y se perdió en la calle. Sho corrió hasta la sala en busca de Michael, para que fuera tras ella, pero la sala estaba vacía. Salió al pasillo y legó hasta la habitación que ocupaba el rubio, pero tampoco se encontraba. Apretó los puños con fuerza y caminó hasta la habitación de Kinoshita, pero Aoi lo detuvo.

-Kinoshita no esa- le informó.

-Aoi… ¡busca a Michael y Natsumi, y tráelos de regreso!- ordenó furioso.

-Sí- el castaño caminó con prisa hasta la escalera.

-Natsumi _"no me traiciones, no me abandones ahora"- _Se apoyó en la pared y tapó su rostro con sus manos.

--.--.--.—

-¿Qué debería hacer? _Shouji_- se apoyó en la lapida, vieja y mohosa, abrazándola y cerró los ojos. –Contéstame, Nunca te he pedido nada, pero tú siempre has sabido cómo responderme. Ayúdame a hacer lo correcto-

-¿**En qué tendría que ayudarte?**- la voz de Michael la distrajo, pero ella se quedo en su lugar.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Sabes lo que pienso de Sho ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé-

-Creó que él no es _Shouji_- Natsumi no hizo ningún comentario. –Creo que él tiene algunos de los recuerdos creados por él-

-Lo sé-

-No hay tales recuerdos, ninguno de los dos reconocimos esos momentos como verdaderos. Quizás él los invento o tuvo una visión, un sueño o lo que fuera, pero no son reales. Abre los ojos, Natsumi, y piensa en lo que sucedió ¡Tu misma enterraste a Shouji cuando murió! ¡Tú fuiste la que cerró sus ojos aquella tarde y la que lloró sobre su cuerpo! No te mientas a ti misma sobre lo que tienes que hacer-

-Michael, si yo matara a Shouji ¿Qué harías?-

-¿Sinceramente?-preguntó, y la chica asintió –Me iría con los hunter- la chica volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida por su respuesta. –Aunque te he seguido amando durante estos doscientos años… siempre he esperado que te vuelvas a encontrar con _Shouji,_ y si llegaras a dejarlo por Sho, nunca te lo perdonaría-

-Yo también lo creo- confeso –Que Sho no es_ Shouji-_

-Te dejo para que pienses en lo que vas a hacer- Michael se dio media vuelta y emprendió su marcha, sin que ella hiciese algo para detenerlo.

--.--.--.—

Michael caminó por la calle. No le importaba realmente si ella estaba con un humano, cuando la conoció ella estaba casada con uno, pero ambos se amaban; por eso no podía permitir que un mocoso viniera a molestarla ahora que lo único que la mantenía viva era el recuerdo de su esposo.

Esa noche tendrían una fuerte discusión, podía sentir que la decisión de Natsumi sería una gran revuelta. Fuera cual fuera la decisión tendría que pelear; ya sea con Natsumi o con Sho, así que tenía que estar preparado.

Entró en un local (de mala muerte) con atención "especial". Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y se encontró con algunas mesas ocupadas por viejos lujuriosos que bebían, mientras observaban a las bien formadas bailarinas con escases de ropa y movimientos sensuales. Se sentó en una de las mesas y a los pocos minutos llegó una mujer con paso seductor y sonrisa forzada.

-Hola guapo- lo saludo ella -¿Qué vas a tomar?-. No pudo verle bien el rostro por la escasa luz que había, pero no le importo, lo único que necesitaba era que ella le sirviera bien.

-Servicio especial- respondió. La chica guiñó el ojo y le tomó la mano, para dirigirlo. Michael se levantó guiado por la chica llegaron hasta la puerta trasera, que los dirigió a un pasillo.

-Pareces conocer este lugar- Le dijo la chica. Ahora podía verla mejor; Era una mujer alta con cabellera ondulada, su piel era blanca y tersa; llevaba ropa interior extremadamente delgada, de color rojo y negro, y con encajes. Usaba portaligas y zapatos de tacones.

-He venido otras veces- le comentó sin mirarla demasiado. Siempre había odiado a las chicas de esa calaña. Su ropa le recordó a la que Tryce había llevado la noche anterior y sin pensarlo apretó los dientes por la rabia. "¿de dónde ha sacado que me gustan las chicas así?"

-Sera un gusto atenderte- le dijo la chica. Los dos se detuvieron frente a una puerta y acto seguido entraron. Antes de que se pudieran acomodar la chica lo arrinconó entre la puerta y su cuerpo. -Eres muy atractivo ¿lo sabías? Las mujeres deben pelearse por ti-

-No exactamente- Ambos juntaron sus labios en un gesto apasionado.

-Pero eres tan exquisito- volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez ella levantó un poco la rodilla para frotar la pierna de él. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica y ella sonrió. Las manos del rubio delinearon la figura y bajaron hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos y moldeándolos. La imagen de Tryce hizo que se horrorizara y empujara a su acompañante. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Lo siento- dijo apenado y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama.

-No, está bien- ella se sentó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a moverse exóticamente sobre ella, para intentar excitarlo, pero él solo la miró desilusionado. -¿Qué te pasa, amor? Pareces deprimido. En casa no deben tratarte con cariño- la última frase lo molestó, cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-A decir verdad, tengo a alguien esperándome ahora- La mujer lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa.

-¿Me dejaras en este estado?-

-No. Por supuesto que no, te are algo que nunca…-Colocó sus ojos de color escarlata brillante -…Olvidaras- la chica intentó levantarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él enterró sus colmillos con fuerza sobre el cuello.

Se quedo sentado en la cama mientras observaba el cuerpo de la mujer que acababa de morder. Ella estaba tirada en el piso con un horrible corte en el cuello y otro en la muñeca, y junto a ella había otra chica más en la misma forma. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y miró los brazos de la mujer.

La primera vez que vio a Natsumi, lo que primero vio fue su mano en contacto con la suya, de eso habían pasado cerca de doscientos años, por aquel entonces él aun no tenía nada de experiencia. Había viajado hasta Japón con sus padres, por un proyecto ferroviario. Tenía alrededor de veintidós años. Natsumi y Shouji veinticuatro.

Conoció a Natsumi, cuando los dos se chocaron en una pequeña tienda que vendía broches para cabello. Ambos se habían interesado en el mismo y aunque ya llevaban un rato parados mirando el accesorio, no se habían fijado en el otro. Las cosas en ese entonces eran muy diferentes a cómo eran ahora. La personalidad de Natsumi era más enérgica e irresponsable, e incluso más libre y feliz. No le importaba salir sola, pero la mayoría de las veces salía en compañía de su marido.

_Esa mañana ambos se decidieron por comprar el broche y al mismo tiempo fueron a tomarlo para verlo de cerca, pero él tocó la mano de Natsumi y la miró con preocupación. La piel de la muchacha era muy fría y aunque él era de tez blanca, ella estaba muy pálida. Natsumi lo miró directamente a los ojos. Fue ahí cuando apareció Shouji a calmar los ánimos. Se interpuso entre ellos y tomó el broche, para luego acercarlo a la chica y probárselo._

_-A mí me gusta- comentó él -¿Lo quieres?-_

_-el joven lo tomó primero- Dijo Natsumi y desvió la mirada. Shouji observo al rubio y le sonrió tiernamente._

_-¿Va a llevarlo?- le preguntó, pero él no fue capaz de responder afirmativamente, así que el moreno lo entendió como un no. –En ese caso me lo quedo- sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las entregó al vendedor. Michael observo a los dos extraños. Ella iba vestida con un lindo Kimono azul con flores amarillas y él tenía un traje negro del ejército japonés. Shouji colocó el broche en el cabello de Natsumi y le sonrió. –Creo que te ves hermosa- ella agachó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente. Volteó a ver a Michael y se inclinó a modo de despedida. –Permiso- los dos se alejaron por la calle tomados del brazo. _

_Después de eso todos sus recuerdos eran confusos. Al momento de la trasformación los únicos recuerdos que se mantuvieron intactos eran cuando conoció a Natsumi, cuando nació Satoshi y la muerte de Shouji. En todos ellos aparecía Shouji. Se hizo la idea de que eran los recuerdos de Natsumi los que traspasaron a su mente y por eso siempre estaba el moreno en ellos._

Suspiró y tomó un poco de vino que había en una botella sobre el velador.

_Esa noche el clima cálido permitía que las personas estuvieran afuera de la casa. Shouji estaba nervioso. Hacia algunas semanas Natsumi se había visto extraña, su estomago se había hinchado un poco y sus pechos habían crecido. Shouji sabía lo que era, ella estaba esperando un hijo de él, pero lo habían mantenido en secreto durante algunos meses. Shouji converso con un doctor amigo de la familia para que la viera, pero sabía que era difícil. Natsumi era un vampiro desde unos años y la familiaridad con otros humanos la colocaría nerviosa. El moreno le había pedido que no matara a sus víctimas al momento de robarle su sangre, pero ella no había podido evitarlo, el hecho de tener un bebe en su vientre le exigía más energía, así que se vio obligada a atacar a los animales, lo que no fue muy favorable. _

_El día en que el doctor llegó hasta la casa, para revisarla fue el mismo que ella comenzó a dar a luz a su bebe. Shouji la tomó en brazos y la condujo hasta su habitación. Algunas de las sirvientas de la casa la ayudaron, pero el moreno no dejo entrar a nadie por petición de ella. Cuando llegó el doctor el niño ya nacía y tuvo que ingeniárselas para salvar a la madre. La pérdida de sangre fue estrepitosa que puso nervioso incluso a Shouji. Cuando el bebe nació y el médico lo alejo de la madre para dárselo a una de las sirvientas fue cuando Natsumi perdió el control. Su cuerpo por la necesidad de tener a su bebe y la falta de sangre hicieron que sus instintos la traicionaran. Se levantó, aun cuando el médico se lo había prohibido y atacó al hombre. _

_Shouji y Michael conversaban en uno de los pasillos mientras la sirvienta les mostraba a la hermosa criatura que llevaba, aun con un poco de sangre en su cara. Natsumi salió al pasillo y atacó a la mujer para arrebatarle a la indefensa criatura. Siguió con sus pasos hacía la mujer y ella salió corriendo, en ese momento fue cuando Shouji se interpuso y recibió el impacto de las uñas a través de su cuerpo. Natsumi no pudo continuar con su ataque por la falta de energía y se tambaleó. Aun con la profunda herida que lo hacía sangrar, se acercó a ella y la afirmó antes de que cayera al piso. _

_-¡Michael…!- lo llamó el moreno, pero el chico apenas se movió. Nunca había visto a Natsumi en ese estado. – ¡Michael!- lo volvió a llamar. El rubio se acercó a la pareja y afirmó a Shouji, pero él negó con la cabeza. –Por favor asegúrate que el bebe este bien- el rubio asintió y corrió por donde se había ido la mujer. Shouji levantó a Natsumi y la llevo hasta una de las habitaciones. _

Desde ese momento él no tenía recuerdos de lo que pasaba, pero si recordaba la muerte de Shouji que fue unas semanasmás tardes_._

_La herida, que Natsumi le hizo a su esposo, no fue tan profunda así que no había peligro. Él se recuperó y volvió a dirigir la casa como siempre, aun cuando un nuevo doctor le dijo que tenía que reposar. Uno de esos días el moreno le había encargado la misión a Michael de tomarles una fotografía para el álbum familiar; lo que encantó al rubio._

_Pero no todo estaba bien, la herida se abrió y se infectó. Su cuerpo perdió las defensas y no pudo resistir cuando la peste llegó hasta ellos. Michael estaba aislado con Satoshi, ninguno de los dos podía acercarse a Shouji por el temor de contagiarse. Natsumi era la única que lo cuidaba; La servidumbre también había enfermado y se habían retirado de la casa, así que solo quedaban ellos tres más el bebe. _

Recordaba perfectamente cuando entró en aquella habitación_; E__l sol teñía la habitación con un extraño color anaranjado y rojizo. Todo parecía tan asfixiante, pero más que preocuparse por eso era Shouji quien tenía su atención. Se hallaba en la cama, mientras que Natsumi le mojaba la frente con un trapo de agua fría, para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. La visión del hombre postrado en esa cama lo hizo enloquecer, nunca lo había visto tan mal, ni siquiera cuando Natsumi lo había herido._

_-No quiero que te acerques- le dijo Shouji, con sus últimas fuerzas, al ver que el rubio se acercaba a él. _

_-Shouji, nos conocemos desde hace dos años. No me importa tu apariencia- se escudo el rubio._

_-Es la enfermedad lo que me preocupa- respondió el enfermo y tosió un poco._

_-Por favor, no te esfuerces- le pidió Natsumi cambiando el paño y depositándolo sobre su frente._

_-Michael, quería despedirme de ti- dijo Shouji, pero no pudo ni siquiera mirarlo. El moreno después de haber sido un fuerte soldado de guerra, ahora no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse._

_-¡No digas eso!- lo retó Natsumi._

_-Escucha a tu esposa- le sugirió Michael –Hay muchas personas que han sobrevivido- _

_-Deja que te convierta, Shouji- interrumpió Natsumi. Él le tomó la mano y negó débilmente. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo por la fuerte temperatura y su pecho se alzaba frágilmente en cada respiración. Volvió a toser y esta vez un poco de sangre salió de su boca, manchando sus labios. Natsumi tomó un paño húmedo y limpió el rostro de su esposo._

_-No. Si lo haces, temó que algo malo va a pasar y finalmente odiaras este momento-_

_-Si no lo hago también lo odiare- Shouji tosió otro poco de sangre. Natsumi lo abrazó. –Por favor, Shouji-_

_-Por favor Michael- la interrumpió convaleciente. -cuídala-_

_-No hables así – sugirió el rubio con calma, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Esos cuatro años que habían estado juntos pasaron tan rápidos que no se había percatado hasta qué punto se había encariñado. _

_-Natsumi, transfórmalo. No quiero que estés sola. Michael será tú compañía, estará contigo ¿Verdad?- _

_-Si- asintió él rubio, apretando los puños y reuniendo la fuera para no llorar. Shouji acaricio el rostro de Natsumi forjando una sonrisa en sus labios –Por favor, quédate con Michael y espérame. Volveré a tu lado, es… una prome-sa. – las últimas palabras habían sido casi inadvertidas al oído de la chica. La mano del chico cayó pesadamente sobre la tela de la cama y su respiración se detuvo por completo._

Michael abrió los ojos, agotado por el sueño que había tenido. Al parecer el alcohol, incluso en ellos, tenía un efecto somnífero. Tiró la copa hacía un lado y esta se impactó contra la pared. Se incorporó y pasó sobre las chicas con cuidado de no pisarlas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y volvió a echar un vistazo a los cuerpos, sin nada más que hacer, salió de la habitación y abandonó el lugar sin que ninguna persona lo notara.

--.--.--.—

Pasaron largos e interminables minutos hasta que Natsumi se levantara de la tumba y se hincara frente a ella.

-He actuado inmaduramente, _Shouji_- comenzó a decir –Michael, él esta molestó conmigo por eso mismo y encuentro que tiene razón. Sé que soy una cobarde porque no admito las cosas como realmente lo son, pero quiero hacer lo correcto, por mí y por los de mi clan. Aunque esto signifique que tenga que sacrificar a las personas que amo. _Shouji_… aquel día…- No pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas rodaran de sus ojos -…cuando te herí, yo no sabía lo que hacía, no sabía que esa herida te iba a ocasionar… no lo sabía. Aun cuando te había atacado tú me brindaste de tu sangre. Siempre me protegiste y es por eso mismo que yo lo hare, te protegeré para devolverte la vida que tú me diste- Se levantó y observo por última vez la tumba. –Creo que no volveré en un largo tiempo. Adiós mi amado _Shouji-_ Siguió su camino sin voltear a mirar la tumba del viejo cementerio.

_Continuara…_


	8. Desicion

**In the dark**

Capitulo 8

**Decisión**

-Aquel día… yo asesine a mi esposo- Kinoshita y Aoi no pudieron disimular su sorpresa por la revelación de su líder. –Aun así él me protegió y me dio la sangre que necesitaba para sobrevivir, aunque ello significó que su cuerpo perdiera sus defensas. No pasaron muchos días hasta que él falleciera-. Los tres se habían encontrado en casa de Kacho, el esposo de Kaoruko; quien no había abandonado el lugar. Cuando Natsumi se dirigía a la casa, se encontró con Aoi quien le había informado que Sho estaba histérico.

-¿Michael… estaba con ustedes?- Preguntó Aoi

-Sí - respondió la oji-verde –pero en ese momento era un humano. Siempre estuvo ahí, a mi lado. Lo conocí cuando tenía diecinueve años y a esa fecha ya cumplía los veinticuatro. Michael ha sido un gran apoyó para mi durante este tiempo, es por eso que confió ciegamente en él. Como mi brazo derecho es leal y como un amigo mi apoyó. Independiente de la decisión que tomaba él me apoyaba, pero ahora…- Levantó la vista y miró los ojos de sus acompañantes –…las cosas son diferentes. Michael ha decido unirse a los hunter en un caso de que yo decidiera seguir con Sho, porque eso significa que debo matar a Shouji Tokaurin-

-¿Y tú deseas eso?- preguntó Kaoruko, pero Natsumi no respondió, solo evadió el tema.

-Ahora tengo que tomar una decisión y quiero saber si cuento con su lealtad. Aun si ustedes se colocan del lado de Michael o mía, no los odiare. Pero quiero saber quien se ira de mi lado por esta decisión-

-Natsumi- Kinoshita se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano –No sé lo que haya pasado y no preguntare, pero quiero decirte que tú me salvaste y me has permitido ver a mi esposo en incontables momentos, así que no puedo juzgarte por lo que has hecho y por lo que harás. Si ese es tu caminó entonces no dudaré y te seguiré, porque ese es el pacto que he hecho contigo. Además, sé la clase de líder que eres así que no te daré la espalda. Tú me nombraste tu ayudante personal y soy leal a ese puesto, seguiré protegiéndote- Se inclinó frente a ella con humildad.

-Kaoruko- murmuró emocionada. Aoi se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la chica.

-Sin saber quien éramos nos has salvado en diferentes ocasiones, no podemos dejarte sola. Sea cual esa decisión te apoyare- Se inclinó frente a ella. A lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír con tranquilidad y felicidad.

--.--.--.—

La tarde llego rápidamente, y aunque ese día el sol no fue capaz de escapar de las oscuras nubes que lo cubrían, pudo estar lo suficiente para mostrar, al final del día, un extraño color amarillento en el ocaso.

Aunque tendría que sacrificar a los que más amaba, lucharía por lo que creía correcto, su vida y la de las personas que amaba.

Caminó por el pasillo de la mansión rumbo a la cocina. Los vampiros se hicieron a un lado cuando abrió la puerta y entró en el oscuro, húmedo y petrificante pasillo. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y llegó hasta la última habitación. Al abrir la puerta pudo sentir el olor a desperdicio que había en ella; la sangre con olor al pacto. Miró hacía la chica que estaba clavada a la pared e hizo una mueca. Ni siquiera él resistiría un castigo de esa magnitud. Observo a los dos viejos que se deleitaban bebiendo la sangre de la chica, y sonrió

-Suéltenla- ordenó. Los dos viejos lo observaron con sorpresa –Ella ya no es una prisionera. Ha recibido su justo castigo- los dos viejos se quedaron en su lugar.

-No recibiremos ninguna orden que no sea de la chica- el joven se abalanzó contra los viejos. Atravesando sus uñas contra del más flaco, perforándole así el pecho.

-Yo soy el compañero de la chica Líder- se mofó -me deben respeto y obediencia. He dicho que liberen a la chica- Sacó sus garras del viejo desgarrando la piel e inundando la habitación. El viejo gordo caminó hasta Miyuki y asintió, mientras utilizaba algunas herramientas para quitar las estacas de fierro de sus manos y pies. Miyuki cayó al piso casi sin fuerzas. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida (incluso para un mismo vampiro) y su ropa y cuerpo estaba manchada con la sangre derramada durante esos días. El joven se acercó al viejo, por la espalda y enterró sus uñas en el cuello, dejando al borde de la muerte. –Su sangre aun esta tibia, puedes alimentarte con ella- el joven caminó hasta la puerta, pero Miyuki lo detuvo. –Cuando estés lista puedes subir y presentarte a mí, debidamente-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Él chico sonrió y le dedico una mirada con sus ojos escarlatas.

-No has escuchado. Yo soy el líder, a quien le debes lealtad- Miyuki sonrió y se dejo caer sobre el viejo gordo y mal oliente.

--.--.--.—

Kaoruko entró en la sala donde siempre se encontraba con sus compañeros, pero se detuvo, sorprendida, por encontrar a Sho y a Miyuki juntos.

-Kinoshita- saludó Sho con una sonrisa –Que bueno verte aquí-. Ella no fue capaz de emitir palabras, la presencia de Miyuki la desconcertaba.

-¿Quién te ha…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Sho la interrumpió.

-Fui yo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es necesaria para mis planes. Además ella, ya ha aprendido su lección ¿verdad, Miyuki?- la vampiresa asintió con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres algo?-

-No exactamente, pensé que Natsumi estaría aquí ¿Interrumpo?- Kaoruko actuó con total naturalidad, ella y Sho no se llevaban mal, así que no se sentía intimidada por la presencia de él; era más bien Miyuki quien la preocupaba.

-Algo- respondió el líder, sacándola de sus pensamientos. -Puedes dejarnos solos-

-Por supuesto- Se dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo, sin olvidar cerrar la puerta. Se iba a dirigir a su habitación cuando sintió el olor a sangre proveniente de la habitación de Michael. De rápidos movimientos entró en la habitación y observo la cama de su rubio amigo empapada en sangre. –"Este olor es de…- se dio media vuelta al sentir la presencia del niño a su espalda –Sho-

-Con eso aprenderá a no desobedecerme-

-Pero ella es una de mis iniciaciones-

-Lo sé, pero siempre hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios por el clan- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sho…- se inclinó levemente a modo de respeto –Por favor permítame salvarla-. El pequeño frunció el seño y se quedo un momento en silencio. No quería salvar a la ramera de Michael, su idea era hacerlo sufrir, pero Kinoshita siempre había sido leal a ellos y lo había cuidado. Corrió la mirada que le dirigía a la mujer y asintió.

-Está bien-dijo –Esta en la sala de castigos-

-Gracias, líder- corrió la chica hasta la parte baja de la casa.

-Eres una gran persona- comentó Miyuki con respeto.

-Soy un buen líder-.

--.--.--.—

Natsumi caminó hasta la casa del descendiente Tokaurin. Para esa hora el sol se había ocultado y las calles ya tenían encendida los faroles. Era una noche helada; el otoño terminaría luego y el invierno sería muy largo, esperaba que para esa ocasión ya estuviera con la persona correcta que pudiera arroparla durante las noches.

Se detuvo frente a la casa, que solo mantenía una luz encendida, la de la habitación principal, y sonrió. Estaba en el lugar perfecto. Sho le había ordenado una cosa y había dado su aprobación para que ella pasara una noche con Shouji, y así lo haría. "Duerme su alma y posee su cuerpo" esas crueles palabras aparecían nuevamente en su cabeza.

-Si, Sho, lo hare- Levantó su mano para tocar el timbre, pero se detuvo; Shouji le había dado su autorización para entrar cada vez que ella quisiera, así que no habría problema si ella entraba.

Saltó la reja hasta llegar al balcón del segundo piso, que pertenecía a la habitación del moreno, y tocó el ventanal. Sin esperar mucho rato la cortina que la cubría se movió y Shouji abrió los ojos sorprendido al verla, mientras abría la ventana para dejarla entrar.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Analizó su apariencia con su mirada y la obligó a entrar. -¿Qué te sucedió?- Natsumi se miró a sí misma. Estaba completamente sucia. El estar junto a la lapida y abrazarla, había dejado toda su ropa con tierra y barro. –No te preocupes- Shouji fue hasta su closet y sacó una camisa limpia y un pantalón. –Puedes ponerte esto-

-Gracias- le dijo ella. Y cerró la ventana que hasta el momento estaba abierta.

-¿Quieres darte un baño?- preguntó él.

-Tal vez después- Natsumi sonrió y observo la habitación. Todo estaba en orden y la ropa con la que ella había llegado esa mañana estaba limpia y doblada sobre la cama. Se apoyó en él y hundió su rostro en la polera que él llevaba para sentir su perfume. –Lo siento tanto-

-¿Él te ha enviado?- susurró rodeando su delgado cuerpo con sus manos –Sé a lo que bienes, Michael me lo dijo y no te culpo por ello- Natsumi lo miró a los ojos con ternura e inundada por la pena.

-Shouji-

-Te amo, no sé porque si apenas te conozco, pero te amo tanto que no puedo culparte- Sin darse cuentas, ambos se acercaron hasta el otro. La presión del beso fue hermosa y excitante, estaban tan apegados que sentía el pecho duro de él, contra sus senos y estomago. Rodeó con sus brazos el grueso cuello del chico y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo lo que más pudo. –Debes pensar que estoy loco, pero es la verdad- le dijo cuando se separaron un poco para que le pudiera respirar. Natsumi tenía la piel levemente rosada lo que hizo que él sonriera con ternura. – ¿Te quedaras aquí, esta noche?- ella asintió y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Esta vez ella entreabrió los labios y rozó la lengua del joven reiteradamente. Shouji no pudo evitar succionarla un par de veces y llevar sus manos a través de la delgada cintura de la chica, acariciándole una y otra vez la espalda. El beso era tan exquisito y apasionado que varias veces se vio forzada a alejarse para que él pudiera respirar.

"_Shouji_ volvía a besarla" pensó. Era la misma exquisita sensación que le daba cada vez que él la besaba. El escalofrió que subía por su espalda, los hormigueos en las piernas que la hacían ceder, las mariposas en el estomago, todo, absolutamente todo.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás pero él le afirmó la muñeca para que no se alejara. –Tranquilo- le dijo, lo que no fue suficiente. Shouji la atrajo contra él y la levantó, en un solo movimiento, lo que sorprendió y agrado a la chica. El moreno se sentó sobre la cama y dejo que ella quedara sentada en sobre sus muslos, rodeándole la cintura.

Lo beso otra vez y se dejo seguir acariciando, mientras se movía apasionadamente contra su cuerpo.

-Shouji- lo llamó, cuando sintió la lengua del joven sobre su oído. Puso sus manos sobre los musculosos hombros y se acercó hasta su cuello, lo lamió y beso con cuidado; puso sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo, pero de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y de un salto se lazó hacia atrás, separándose del moreno. –Lo siento, lo siento- se aferró a la pared y se quedo mirándolo, aterrada por lo que iba a hacer.

-No pasa nada- Shouji se levantó y se acercó a ella. –No hiciste nada-

-Pero estuve a punto ¿Te das cuenta? Pude haberte matado-

-Pero no lo hiciste- le afirmó los brazos y la acallo con un beso. –No lo hiciste- volvió a repetir entre besos y dejo que ella se calmara entre sus brazos.

-No quiero lastimarte-

-No lo harás- la levantó nuevamente y juntó sus labios en un acto desesperado y deseoso. Introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, y la apretó contra él. No supo en qué momento cayeron sobre el colchón; comenzaron a acariciarse y a rosar sus cuerpos frenéticamente.

Colocó su pierna entre la de ella, y ejerció un poco de presión entre los muslos, lo que le resultó extremadamente excitante. Con una de sus manos, llegó hasta el cuello de la chica, acariciando y tomando la camisa, para tirarla con fuerza, haciendo que los botones cedieran y dejara expuesta la piel blanca de la chica. Sonrió con cierta ternura y acercó su boca hasta el pecho descubierto, para lamerlo y succionarlo a su antojo. Mientras que su otra mano bajaba por la cadera, la cintura y los muslos bien torneados.

Natsumi intentó mantenerse lo más cuerda posible, alejando su boca de la piel del moreno y así evitando morderlo.

Shouji era tan apasionado, sabía qué hacer y donde; no pudo soportar acallarlo más y varios gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca.

-No vayas a morderme- le dijo burlón, con una tierna caricia en sobre su rostro pálido y frio.

-Aja- dijo excitada, pensando en todo lo que él le ocasionaba. Él rió y volvió a su tarea; Volvió a bajar por la línea del cuello, pero esta vez ocupó sus manos para delinear conjuntamente la curva de su cuerpo y llevarla hasta el cuello de la camisa, que abrió de un tirón y dejar al descubierto la piel blanca. Natsumi dio un pequeño saltó por la reacción brusca, pero no le tomó mayor atención. Levantó su rodilla para sentir mayor presión en la entrepierna; Shouji delineó su seno con la mano y lamió y succionó el pezón. Ella volvió a dar otro gemido, lo que hizo que el joven siguiera acariciándolo. El moreno llevó su boca hasta el otro pecho para probarlo y humedecerlo con la saliva. La pasión que tenía era grande y necesitaba demostrársela a ella fuera como fuera. Después de varios segundos jugando, se hincó y desabrochó su camisa, para luego tirarla a un lado. Ella (quien aun estaba recostada) con sus piernas entrelazadas y su pecho agitado, se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa (de Shouji) que llevaba puesta, pero sus nervios no le permitieron continuar con su tarea y el moreno terminó quitándosela. Deslizó sus manos hasta el broche que apretaba el pantalón y lo soltó levemente, introdujo su mano por la tela y llego hasta la parte sensible de la chica, para masajearla y penetrarla con suavidad. Natsumi no pudo aguantar el éxtasis que su cuerpo tenía, que se cayó rendida sobre el colchón. Dobló las rodillas y arqueó un poco su cuerpo cuando este botó una parte de su excitación por medio de sus fluidos. Respiró con dificultad, a lo que el chico le sonrió.

–Aun no hemos terminado- retiró la mano del sexo y pasó su mano con el liquido transparentes sobre sus pechos, los que luego beso y lamió. Natsumi se sintió excitada nuevamente por tal contacto. Shouji la hizo levantarse y quedar de pie sobre la cama para luego deslizar el pantalón con más libertad y quitárselo. Su piel estaba expuesta al joven y se sintió que su cuerpo ardía mientras él la miraba. Se sentó, mientras Shouji se quitaba el pantalón y los calcetines y se recostaba nuevamente sobre ella –Sabes que deseaba esto- ella negó y lo atrajo para besarlo. Delineó con su mano, la torneada pierna de la mujer y llegó nuevamente hasta su parte íntima y húmeda. Bajó con su boca y por sus senos, ombligo y vagina, y lamió la carne rosada que se ocultaba entre los pliegues, mientras la chica arqueaba su cuerpo con extraños movimientos.

-No hagas eso- le dijo entre gemidos.

-Llámame por mi nombre- le dijo mientras la estimulaba cada vez mas. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió llamando al chico en reiteradas ocasiones. Se volvió a acomodar mientras acercaba su miembro erecto a la entrada de su amada y lo colocaba en posición para poder poseerla. Natsumi abrió los ojos antes de que él llevara a cabo su tarea y se sentó en la cama con las piernas semi-abiertas para la penetración. Se abrazó de él y comenzó a bajar mientras el miembro entraba en su cuerpo. La penetración fue lenta y suave, y la hizo dar pequeños gemidos de placer. – ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió con la cabeza y se movió sensualmente mientras él le seguía él ritmo.

-Hazme tuya. Demuéstrame que eres él realmente y no dejes que me vaya- él asintió excitado ante las palabras reveladoras de la joven. Shouji no dejo de embestirla apasionadamente mientras la acariciaba con sus grandes manos. Natsumi lo atrajo hacía ella con fuerzas, mientras el derramaba su semen dentro de ella y llegaban a su clímax.

La presión que habían sentido hace un momento se había calmado; sus cuerpos aun estaban tan unidos que hubieran deseado quedarse en esa posición. Shouji tuvo que apoyar todo su peso en contra del respaldo de la cama, mientras ella lo montaba.

-¿Lo que dijiste es verdad?- preguntó agitado, contra su oído; acariciando su espalda.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre no dejarte ir- ella asintió mientas cerraba los ojos. –No quiero dejarte, pero si esa es tu decisión no se que pueda hacer para detenerte-

-Shouji- Natsumi se removió y el miembro (aun dentro de ella) hizo un leve contacto estimulante –Deja que te convierta en vampiro, amor- ella lo miró a los ojos y los colocó rojo, mientras se acercaba a su cuello –…así nadie nos separara-

-No puedo-

-No hay nada que debas temer- Natsumi lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos y cambio su color de ojos, los que se posesionaron del muchacho. Ahora los ojos de Shouji también brillaron de color escarlata –Siempre, siempre estaremos juntos mi gran amor, mi hermoso y tierno amor- ella rodeó su cuello y lamió un sector en el que se disponía a enterrar sus colmillos. Shouji estaba hipnotizado y no podía responder, ni negarse a los deseos de la chica.

-_No lo hagas_- le dijo a duras penas. Natsumi se detuvo y lo miró, el embrujo que tenía sobre el hombre no había funcionado. Él se alejo de ella y la miró a los ojos, aun con su color escarlata. –_Lo siento, pero no puedo ir contigo_-

-Entonces, no me queda otra opción- Natsumi lo besó y terminó con su hechizo. –…amor mío-

--.--.--.—

Michael se quedo en una pieza cuando vio su cama bañada en sangre, y más cuando sintió y reconoció el olor del dueño de esa sangre. Giró abruptamente a observar al líder que entraba en la habitación con una cruel sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- se lanzó contra el pequeño y lo tomó del cuello para estrecharlo contra la pared; apretando con fuerza el cuello delgado.

-Tan-to es-can –No pudo terminar su frase; Michael estaba como poseído por la furia, sus ojos resplandecían con la sola idea de romperle el cuello.

-**¡Suéltalo!**- una persona se abalanzó a su espalda y enterró un objeto punzante en su hombro. El rubio soltó al pequeño y se lanzó contra el muró, para golpear a la persona que lo afirmaba de la espalda. Miyuki liberó a Michael y este aprovecho para quitarse el cuchillo que habían utilizado para herirlo. Lo afirmó con fuerza y corrió hasta Sho, esquivando la presencia de los demás que estaban ahí.

-¡MICHAEL!- gritó el pequeño cuando este le enterró el cuchillo en la mano. -¡AH!-

-¿Dónde está Tryce?-

-¡SUELTAME!-

-¿DONDE ESTA TRYCE?-

-¡Michael, huye!- gritó Kaoruko que vio que el clan se movilizaba hasta la parte superior. Miyuki se levantó y tomó una daga de plata, de las mismas que habían utilizado para castigarla a ella.

-No si antes- Se dio media vuelta y lanzó a Sho hacia Miyuki, haciendo que la punta de la estaca rozara la mejilla del pequeño.

-¡Ella está bien, está conmigo!

-¡KINOSHITA!- gritó Sho, al sentirse traicionado – ¡Perra, traidora!-.

Michael corrió hasta Kaoruko, la afirmó de la cintura y corrió hasta la primera ventana que encontró, para salir de esa casa. Sho intentó seguirlos, pero Miyuki y otros jóvenes lo detuvieron.

-No se preocupe- le dijo la pelinegra con los ojos rojizos –Me encargare personalmente de atraparlo-

-Lo quiero muerto. Quiero su cabeza, Miyuki ¿entiendes?- ella asintió.

--.--.--.—

Natsumi llegó a la casa y se fue directamente hasta el tercer piso. El olor de la sangre de sus cercanos hizo que perdiera la concentración y corriera hasta la sala donde siempre se juntaban. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sho, sentado en el sillón que ella había pasado tanto tiempo y a su lado Aoi, con semblante serio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes estar ahí cuando el olor a sangre se...?- Se detuvo al observar la pequeña cicatriz en la cara del líder. -¿Que te sucedió?-

-Michael me atacó- le mostró su mano, y la grande cicatriz que cubría toda su palma.

-Imposible-

-¿Así?- se levantó y miró a su acompañante -¡Dile lo que paso!-

-Michael atacó a Sho y se llevó a Kinoshita-

-¡No puede ser!- negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pregúntale a cualquiera que esté aquí, todos te dirán lo mismo!-

-Pero…-

-Natsumi, tuve miedo de lo que pudo pasarte. Ahora Michael no es de confianza- Se acercó a ella para abrazarla, y como siempre quedo a la altura de su cintura; cerrando los ojos, sonrió –Haz estado con él- dijo, al sentir el olor del teniente Tokaurin. Natsumi asintió y se hincó frente a él.

-Fui a despedirme- lo obligó a mirarla. –Sí lo que dices es cierto, ya no hay nada que tengamos que hacer aquí- se acercó a él y lo besó frente a Aoi; Sho cerró los ojos por el primer contacto que recibía de su amada, después de trece años.

-Natsumi- suspiró él chico. – ¿De verdad?- ella asintió y lo abrazó.

-Sí. Vámonos de aquí, Sho. –Él sonrió –No. Mejor dicho, Shouji- volvió a besarlo, mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

_Continuara…_


	9. Complot

Para mi queridisima aliada de la justicia Gabriela Ines que sigue mis historias y me anima a continuar: Este capitulo.

Y perdón por la tardanza.

**

* * *

In The Dark **

Capitulo 9

"_**Complot" **_

Entró a la habitación y observó el cuerpo inerte de su gran y eterno compañero. Sus cabellos rubios manchados de sangre y sus manos clavadas a las paredes con estacas de plata que hacían que su piel y carne se secara como la tierra, a la vez que su cuello tenía extraños cortes en zigzag, y en su pecho una extraña puñalada.

-Michael…- murmuró a duras penas. En todos sus años de vida nunca había sentido tanto dolor por ver a alguien sufrir. Él estaba vivo, pero sus órganos y su falsa vida no durarían mucho. Corrió hasta él y sin importar el material del objeto tiro con fuerza. El dolor ocasionado por el contacto con la estaca de plata fue grande, pero no llegaba a ser comparación con el que le ocasiono ver a su rubio en ese estado.

Sho corrió hasta ella y le tomó las manos.

-Déjalo así- le dijo el pequeño –no puedes hacer nada-

-¡Aoi!- llamó la joven vampiresa – ¡Saca a Sho de aquí! ¡Ahora!- En sus últimas palabras sus ojos brillaron intensamente por la rabia. El castaño iba a tocar al niño, pero este se volteó con mirada desafiante.

-¡No me toques!- le advirtió. Volvió su vista hacia Natsumi, quien retiraba la estaca lentamente y hablaba con el rubio, dándole palabras tiernas y de aliento. –Es inútil- la interrumpió el moreno –No hay salvación para él-

-Cuando no haya salvación, yo lo determinare. ¡Ahora, déjame sola con él!- terminó de ordenar. Sho se quedo helado, las palabras de Natsumi se notaban molestas y decididas. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió, sin olvidar dar un fuerte golpe al cerrarla. Sin prestarle atención, Natsumi tomó la segunda estaca y tiro de ella con fuerza, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y la ayudaron a obtener más fueras de las que necesitaba para liberar al muchacho. La estaca cedió y ambos se separaron de la pared.

--.--.--.—

Se quedo junto a la ventana para poder observar la calle. Ya se había dado muchas vueltas por la habitación y el hombre moreno que lo acompañaba se estaba impacientando.

-Por favor, quédate quieto un momento-

-¿Ese era Sho?- preguntó el moreno más joven.

-Lo has reconocido- murmuró Kacho, con su semblante inmutable. Shouji asintió. –te daré un consejo, nunca, nunca te acerques a ese niño- Shouji abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de su jefe y amigo. –Ese niño ya no es la misma persona que tú conociste hace años. Sus intenciones no son buenas para con nadie y menos contigo-

-¡Él es mi hermano!-

-Te corrijo, él fue tu hermano. Ahora ha abandonado todo por tener algo que ambos desean y que tú tienes, y es por eso que no puedes estar con él-

-No lo entiendo-

-Él te odia, Shouji, y no dudaría en matarte- El moreno más joven se sentó sin decir palabras, completamente sorprendido.

-Él esta…-

-¿Lo entiendes?- interrumpió el jefe de la estación –Él está enamorado de ella. No sé cómo se conocieron, ni que paso entre ellos, pero durante estos doce años ellos han estado juntos, y cuando piensa que no puede haber más problemas entre ellos, has aparecido tú para robarte la atención de Natsumi-

-Yo… nunca quise-

-Olvida eso- lo interrumpió el viejo –Tú estabas destinado a encontrarte con ella, Shouji.- el joven moreno sintió que su respiración se detenía mientras escuchaba las palabras de su feje –Tu eres el líder Shouji, el verdadero líder del clan Yami no Blood-

-E-eso es… imposible- balbuceó.

-No. No es imposible, porque en el pasado _Shouji Tokaurin_, el esposo de Natsumi, es el responsable de esta cadena de muerte y sangre, fue él quien la inicio y eres tú, quien deberá cargar con esta cruz sobre sus hombros-

--.--.--.—

-¡Necesito ayuda!- Kinoshita entró en la casa del moreno, pero nadie la atendió. Entró seguida de Aoi, quien cargaba a Michael en los hombros de Aoi y subieron hasta la segunda planta –Recuéstalo ahí- le dijo a su compañero, dando énfasis a la cama de unas de las habitaciones. –Michael… ¿podrás sobrevivir por un poco más de tiempo?-

-Sí. Si he podido sobrevivir viviendo con Sho, unos arañazos no me harán ningún mal-

-Ya… basta de idioteces- la mujer caminó hasta la puerta –Solo intenta resistir-

-¡Kinoshita!- la llamó el rubio vampiro antes de que la madura mujer abandonara por completo la habitación – ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Sí-

-Busca a Tryce por favor. Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a ella-

-No te preocupes por ella- Aoi se quedo mirando a su compañero, mientras la pelinegro se iba.

-La encontraremos, él no se atrevió a matarla- los ojos azules del hombre herido se detuvieron sobre los castaños del otro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque tengo mis fuentes- sonrió y siguió a Kinoshita, dejando al rubio solo.

--.--.--.—

-Me pediste que dejara a Michael- le dijo Sho a Natsumi cuando ella entró a la habitación con sus ropas manchadas de sangre. -¿Qué me pedirás ahora?- Natsumi sin observarlo siguió su camino directo a la sala de baño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria cuando Natsumi quedo completamente desnuda y con un poco de sangre sobre su cuerpo, frente a él –Aun no puedo entenderte- le dijo y se acercó hasta ella para tocarla, pero con un ademan ella alejó su mano de su cuerpo y esquivo su mirada. Entró a la ducha y cerró la puerta semi-transparente que evitaba que el agua cayera afuera. Sho se quedo observando la figura a través del vidrio y se vio obligado a apoyarse en algo para no caer rendido a sus pies. -¿Qué más quieres de mi, Natsumi?- le preguntó, mientras bajaba la mirada, para evitar sentirse embriagado por ella -¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?-

-Quiero irme de este lugar- le contestó. Él levantó la vista, sorprendido por la afirmación.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí. Nunca estuve más segura- Natsumi se sentó en la tina y dejo que el agua cubriera gran parte de su cuerpo. Sho abrió la puerta trasparente y la observo. Quitándose solo los zapatos, entro en la tina y se abrazó de ella. –Quiero dejar atrás todo lo que ha pasado aquí y empezar de cero, viviendo mi vida como debo vivirla-

-Entiendo- le besó el cuello y acarició sus hombros con sus labios, dando pequeños besos, que iban subiendo hasta su boca –Lo haremos, nos iremos de este lugar- selló cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de su boca con un apasionado beso, al que ella no pudo resistirse.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Miyuki, quien había llevado la bata para Natsumi se quedo helada ante la escena.

-Es primera vez que vienes a este lugar ¿o no, Miyuki?- preguntó Sho, con sarcasmo, mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

-S-sí- respondió con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué es lo que querías antes de conocerme, Miyuki?- Natsumi sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación, se vistió, para que la chica no viera su desnudez.

-Quería conocerlo y seguirlo-

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?-. Natsumi salió de la sala, sin escuchar la respuesta de la joven. Caminó directamente hasta su closet, al abrir el primer cajón encontró una caja aterciopelada negra. Sintió los pasos de sus acompañantes pisándole los talones y observando el objeto. -¿Qué es eso, Natsumi?- ella mantuvo la calma y observo al pequeño.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-No. En mi vida lo he visto-

-¿Qué vida te refieres, Sho? A esta o a la anterior- la mirada de Natsumi era fría, como el hielo, a la vez demandante.

-A las dos- respondió. El pequeño la observo nervioso y furioso por su comportamiento -¿Qué-qué pretendes?-. Natsumi tomó un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca y comenzó a vestirse -¿A dónde piensas ir?-

-A cazar- sacó el contenido de la caja y afirmó el boche con fuerzas en su mano derecha.

-Mentira- espetó. Le afirmó la mano con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo. –Piensas ir a verlo-

-Si sabes ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- lo tomó del cuello y lo colocó de espaldas a ella para poder amenazarlo. –Te lo he dicho, yo soy el líder del clan ¡Deja de darme ordenes!- rozó el cuello con el metal punzante del broche.

-Siempre supe que te habías decidido por él- Sho le afirmó la mano, con el objeto punzante cerca de su propio cuello. –Adelante, mátame-

-Sabes que no eres él-

-Y tú… ¿no lo sabías? Perra mentirosa, ¡si… lo sabías! pero como yo me parecía y decía tener algunos sentimientos y recuerdos contigo, me utilizaste. Ahora ya lo tienes ¡mátame y vete con él! Porque eso es lo que quieres ¿o no? que él te posea siempre que quieras, porque yo como un niño nunca he podido-

-Sabes que no dudaría en matarte, Sho- Natsumi enterró ligeramente el broche en el cuello del niño -Me has engañado todo este tiempo, pensé que eras él, realmente lo pensé, pero tu comportamiento nunca será como Shouji. Porque él sabe cuál es su pecado, sabe que su misión es pasar como humano hasta que muera por lo que nos hizo, a mí y a nuestro hijo-

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó confundido. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Miyuki, en compañía de otros hombres entraron a ver la escena.

-¡Sho!- fue a acercarse, pero la mirada enrojecida de la mujer los detuvo.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer, Sho? ¿Quedarte a mi lado toda tu vida?-

-¡Planeaba matar al maldito con el que estas revolcándote y poseer su cuerpo!-

-Que idea más estúpida ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? No hay manera de que puedas traspasar tu alma de un cuerpo a otro-

-¡Pero me dijiste!-

-¡No soy un mago, ni un hechicero y menos dios, para hacer tal cosa! Solo soy un ser que se alimenta de otros, para poder sobrevivir-

-¡Me engañaste!-

-Ese es mi destino. Eso es lo que somos. Somos seres condenados a no morir jamás, condenados al dolor y a sufrir, anhelando el amor, para un día poder gobernar sobre la humanidad. Nuestro tiempo es limitado y no podemos perderlo con personas como tú.

-¡La casa! ¡La casa se quema!- gritó uno de los presentes al mirar la habitación continua (la sala donde siempre se juntaban los lideres) sometida por completo al intenso fuego.

-¡Sho!- lo llamó desesperada Miyuki, cuando vio que Natsumi lo afirmaba con más fuerza.

-Has sido tú-

-Antes que preocuparte por mí, deberías estar preocupada por Shouji, no estará en problemas cuando la casa se caiga a pedazos-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Un mal presentimiento se apodero de su pecho, volteó rápidamente a sentir la fragancia de Shouji sobre Miyuki, quien mantenía una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¡Maldito!- sin pensarlo enterró el broche puntiagudo sobre el hombro del pequeño y evadió a los demás vampiros que la intentaron detener.

-¡Déjenla!- ordenó el niño con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. –Ya verán que- sin terminar su oración cayó pesadamente sobre el piso –_"volverá a mi"-_

_Continuara…_


	10. Traicion

Aqui les traigo el nuevo episodio. despues de tanto tiempo... Ufff ya se me habia olvidado, pero con clases y tareas y todo el resto... (animo los que estudiamos)  
Dedicado a mi gran compañera...

Aqui vamos...

* * *

-Así que aquí se escondían- comentó tranquilamente Miyuki cuando vio a los dos morenos en la sala de la casa. Shouji y Kacho se levantaron al unisonó al ver a la vampiresa viva y en su misma sala. Dieron un paso atrás, aterrados y nervioso por su presencia. –Ya sabían que tenían un escondite, aunque nunca pensé que sería tan obvio, a dos cuadras de nuestra casa-

-¿Qué quieres, Miyuki?- preguntó Kacho mientras se acercaba a Shouji y lo protegía con su cuerpo.

-Quiero, exactamente, lo que tú intestas proteger- los ojos de la muchacha brillaron intensamente con un tono escarlata.

**In The dark**

Capitulo 10

**Traición **

Podía sentir la fragancia masculina de Shouji dentro de la casa. Llegó hasta el primer piso donde se encontró con muchos jóvenes que subían hasta la planta alta atraídos por el fuego que se apoderaba de la casa, pero eso no le interesaba, el olor de Shouji se mezclaba con el humo y le dificultaba su camino. Llegó hasta la cocina donde estaba la entrada al sótano, donde una vez tuvo que encerrar a Miyuki. Afirmó el broche con fuerza y dio un paso hacia la entrada, pero antes de terminar su segundó paso la mano de Sho la detuvo y la observo fríamente.

Se tapó el hombro herido con la mano mientras se acercaba para besarla. –Un último beso- rogó, a lo que la chica no pudo negar al ver el lamentable estado del niño, que a pesar de todo se había ganado su cariño y un poco de su amor. Se acercó para besarlo, pero Miyuki la afirmó por la espalda y Sho aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse peligrosamente hasta su cuello. –Un último beso profundo- Enterró sus colmillos bruscamente en el hombro de la chica.

--.--.--.—

La gotera en el piso no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, sentía mucho frio en su cuerpo y adormecida sus manos. Un dolor punzante en su cabeza le hizo sentirse mareado. Intentó observar su alrededor pero una capa roja en su ojo derecho le molestaba en la visión. Deslizó su mano hasta el sector aludido y notó unos grilletes de metal que afirmaban fuertemente sus muñecas, mientras estas comenzaban a colocarse moradas. Dio unos fuertes tirones pero lo único que causo fue marearse más de lo que ya estaba. Recordó la zona afectada y se tocó con sus dedos la frente que tenía un extraño líquido. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista en el líquido rojizo que teñía sus dedos.

Observo ese lugar un poco confundido mientras intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido.

Recordaba, vagamente, la sala de Kacho… estaban conversando cuando algo los interrumpió. Algo… No, alguien, una mujer de cabello negro con ojos rojos. Miyuki, según recordaba. Ella había entrado y había golpeado fuertemente a Kacho en el estomago para luego arrojarlo sobre el ventanal de vidrio de su casa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de la situación. Después de eso se acercó hasta él y lo tomó del cuello, apretándolo fuertemente hasta que se desmayó por la falta de aire.

Como había llegado hasta ahí, y esa herida como se la había hecho, tenía que ser responsabilidad de Miyuki.

Observo la puerta de metal que estaba frente a él y esta se movió para dejar a la vista a Shou que entraba y caminaba directamente hacía él.

-Buenas noches, Hermano ¿Qué tal la has pasado?-

-Sho…-

-No te aflijas- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. – ¿Has estado aburrido? Te he traído compañía- Miyuki siguió sus pasos mientras en sus brazos traían a una inconsciente Natsumi con la sangre escurriéndole por su cuello. –Espero que sepan divertirse cuando ella despierte- Miyuki dejó el cuerpo inerte de la castaña en el piso, frente a Shouji, para que el pudiera verla con total libertad, pero a una distancia prudente para que no pudiera socorrerla, ni tocarla.

-¿Qué haces, Sho? Pensé que la amabas-

-Y lo hago, pero nadie la liberara del sentimiento que tiene por ti (Aunque me moleste decirlo). Michael no pudo con ese sentimiento, ¡él, que ha estado más de dos siglos enamorado de ella! Pensé que yo tendría una mejor posibilidad- se acercó hasta Natsumi y observo las marcas que la chica tenia sobre el cuello –La única forma que lo haga es si es ella quien te rechaza, desde el fondo de su corazón y este es el momento para odiarse a sí misma y a ti- tomó el broche que la chica mantenía en su mano con recelo y se lo quitó. -Lo siento, Shouji, pero no podemos vivir en el mismo tiempo, tu y yo- dio unos pasos hacia él mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y sonreía maliciosamente; levantó mientras levantaba el broche puntiagudo hacia el chico.

El grito desgarrador del moreno no pudo disimularse en la mansión. Abrió los ojos, intoxicado por el dolor provocado y miró a su acompañante que se satisfacía por sus actos. El pequeño Tokaurin tiró el objeto hacía su hermano y sonrió.

-Eso te ayudara, cuando menos lo creas- se dio media vuelta y observo por última vez a la chica que yacía a sus pies, con los ojos completamente cerrados. –Cuando te des cuenta puedes volver a mi- le susurró, inclinado a su lado y besó sus labios en una triste despedida, para retomar su caminó y abandonar la habitación (con Miyuki) sin olvidar ponerle la fuerte cerradura.

--.--.--.—

-¡Kacho!- Kinoshita corrió al ver a su esposo tirado en el jardín de la casa, mientras los vecinos se arremolinaban alrededor de ella.

-Señora, este no es un lugar donde deba estar- le dijo uno de los policías, mientras esperaba a la ambulancia.

-¡No se meta!- dijo la mujer, mientras levantaba al robusto hombre con gran facilidad –Yo me encargare de él-

-Es imposible dejarla a usted. Permítame ayudarla- Solo bastó una mirada de la mujer para que el hombre retrocediera –Usted… no puede-

-Déjalo- murmuró el moreno capitán al mirar a su subordinado. –Ella me cuidara mejor que nadie- los dos emprendieron el camino fuera de casa.

-¡Pero Kacho, tiene que ir al hospital!

-Estaré bien- le dijo el hombre sin voltear a mirarlo.

--.--.--.—

"_Se dice que cuando un vampiro succiona la sangre de un humano, esté se convierte en un vampiro, pero lo que realmente pasa es que el vampiro por mas que va succionando la sangre de los humanos, mas se envenena así mismo"_

Una mujer cubierta por una gabardina negra caminó delante de él, y se adentró en un callejón oscuro. –Lo esperaba- le dijo ella.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraste a Tryce?- preguntó el castaño de cabello largo, conocido como uno de los lideres.

-Sí, ella está con vida y la están ayudando a recuperarse, Señor Aoi. Pero no creo que Sho deje que ella salga con vida de la casa-

-¡Ese maldito! Va a terminar destruyendo el clan- dijo el castaño molesto, mientras daba un golpe con el puño en la pared.

-Miyuki lo sigue como perro guardián-

-Miyuki- murmuró tristemente Aoi. Volteó a mirar hacia la calle cuando el ruido de las sirenas lo distrajeron. Carros lanza-aguas, bomberos y policías se dirigían hacia el norte.

-¿Abra sucedido algo?- de un salto, la chica, llegó hasta la azotea de la casa y observo el humo que subía hasta el cielo cerca de la casona. –Un incendio- le informó a Aoi –Muy cerca de la casa-

-Sera mejor que regreses y veas a Tryce antes de que algo malo le suceda-

-Por supuesto, señor Aoi-

-Tú también cuídate, Yuka- la chica asintió, mientras el joven desaparecía por el callejón. Sonrió al ver a su iniciador irse y emprendió su marcha hacia el lugar del incendio.

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la casona cuando se dio cuenta que el fuego venia de esta. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y utilizó toda su fuerza en llegar lo más pronto posible.

Iba a entrar a la casa, cuando la mano de una persona la detuvo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿A dónde vas, Yuka?- Miyuki y Sho la observaron peligrosamente.

-¡Líder, está a salvo! No sabe cuánto me alegra- le dijo apenas vio al muchacho, a Miyuki y a un escaso grupo, del total de los integrantes del clan.

-Eso espero- dijo Sho, quien giró sobre sus talones para observar a Miyuki –Voy a mi casa, encárgate del resto-

-Disculpe- llamó la atención Yuka -¿Dónde está la señorita Natsumi?-

-No es algo que te importe. Sigue las ordenes de Miyuki, ella será- la observo y el olor de la sangre de otro vampiro lo hicieron perder el control, sus ojos se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo y dio un paso hacía la chica -¡Estabas con Aoi!- le recriminó. Miyuki frunció el ceño -¡¿Por qué mierda estabas con él?!-

-El joven Aoi es mi maestro. No creí que fuera malo, después de todo el único exiliado del clan es Michael- Sho la afirmó del cuello y apretó con fuerza

-¡Espero que no sea mentira!- la soltó y la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ahogada y nerviosa. –Nos encontraremos después, donde acordamos-

-Por su puesto, Sho-

Aoi se quedo en una pieza cuando vio a Michael tirado en el piso a punto de desangrarse. Corrió hasta él y lo levantó, para depositarlo en la cama

-¡No te levantes!-

-Necesito ir a la casa, Natsumi, Natsumi me necesita-

-¡Y tú necesitas descansar!-

-No, no lo entiendes- El rubio afirmó a Aoi del cuello de la chaqueta y lo acercó a él –Fue Sho, Kinoshita me lo dijo, Miyuki se llevo a Shouji, él planea matarlo en la casa, de una manera o de otra-

-¿Y piensas ir a salvarlo? ¿En ese estado?-

-No, pero- lo atrajo hacia él, en una forma posesiva y brusca –Si tú me ayudas, podremos hacer algo-

-Mi-cha-el…- murmuró atónito Aoi, mientras el rubio se acercaba a su cuello.

--.--.--.—

-¡Natsumi!- la llamó Shouji, pero fue inútil, la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía querer abrirlos. Su piel estaba muy pálida y apenas notaba que ella se moviera. –Por favor… despierta- se tocó el hombro con la mano, para evitar que la sangre siguiera escurriendo.

-_"Nunca pensé que podría acabar en un lugar como este… y menos que viendo a la persona que amó morir frente a mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para protegerla"_- La chica abrió los ojos, dejando al descubierto sus fríos ojos rojos y el deseo ocultó al sentir la fragancia de la sangre tan cerca de ella. Era lo que necesitaba, un poco de sangre para su débil cuerpo.

-Natsumi…- la llamó, pero ella no le hizo caso, se levantó y caminó hasta él, mostrando sus garras y sus colmillos afilados, que deseaban y necesitaban sentir un poco de sangre entre ellos. Se detuvo junto a su lado y lo tomó bruscamente del cabello, obligándolo a levantar su cara hacia el techo y dejando al descubierto su cuello. – ¡Si es lo que necesitas… por favor, termina con esto de una buena vez!- la chica sonrió y acercó sus labios, peligrosamente hasta su cuello.

_Continuara…_


	11. Esperando en las Sombras

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, se alejo del moreno para no herirlo. La situación era peligrosa, ella estaba herida y necesitaba sangre, y Shouji estaba herido y su sangre no dejaba de perfumar el ambiente a su alrededor, atrayéndola, tentándola a algo que podría terminar en una tragedia. Necesitaba sangre, pero antes que volver a herirlo, prefería su misma... muerte. Se alejó de un salto hacia la puerta de metal e intentó abrirla, pero esta parecía tan pesada y lo único que conseguía era que diera un pequeño chirrido.

-La cerraron por fuera- comentó Shouji, moviendo sus manos y moviendo las cadenas que lo mantenían apresado. Natsumi observo los grilletes y luego la mesa –"Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para soltarlo"- Caminó a grades zancadas hasta la mesa y los estantes y reviso su contenido, pero nada de lo que había ahí le ayudaba. Se giró bruscamente y sintió el dolor en su cuello que fue disminuyendo lentamente. Se estaba recuperando pero iba a necesitar sangre una vez que saliera de ese lugar, y obviamente iba a ir por la que inicialmente le pertenecía. –Sentí el olor a quemado, a humo- le comentó el moreno, para captar su atención. Natsumi asintió; sabía lo que pasaba afuera, el fuego consumiría toda la casona y con ella a los que estaban adentro, lo mejor sería quedarse en ese lugar que si bien estaba repulsivo, sus muros rocosos y la puerta de metal los protegería de las llamas. Giró su vista sobre la herida del moreno y caminó hacía él mientras rompía una manga de su blusa.

-Lo mejor será que nos quedemos en este lugar; es el más seguro ¿Puedes aguantar con esta herida?- comenzó a vendar la herida, pero el olor hizo retroceder un par de veces.

-Por supuesto. Si tu puedes aguantar sin morderme, de seguro esto no será un problema- sonrió tiernamente, lo que ha Natsumi le sacó una mirada reprobatoria, pero de alguna manera la calmó. Delineó una sonrisa, la que lentamente se transformo en una risa a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera?- preguntó entre carcajadas. -¿No te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?-

-Sí, lo sé; por lo mismo te lo digo, la herida no es profunda, he tenido peores- Natsumi se sentó a su lado y se quedo mirándolo, ya más tranquila.

-De seguro, cuando Michael y los otros vean que el fuego ha disminuido vendrán por nosotros; ahí podre llevarte a un hospital-

-La última vez que estuvimos en un hospital, me abandonaste: ¿Harás lo mismo esta vez?-

-No- apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el piso, sobre un objeto largo y delgado. Lo afirmó en sus manos y lo observo; era su broche, cubierto por la sangre del moreno.

-Eso serviría- comentó Shouji, al ver la parte delgada del broche, que fácilmente cabria dentro del orificio de los grilletes. Natsumi asintió.

**IN THE DARK**

Capitulo 11

**Esperando en las sombras**

-"Toda mi vida, toda mi vida he esperado por este momento, por el momento de verte sonreír a su lado, el momento en que me muestres una sonrisa sincera desde el fondo de tu corazón y me digas tus verdaderos sentimientos, Natsumi"- el chico rubio se detuvo frente a la casa en llamas, frente a lo que quedaba, mientras que los bomberos intentaban apaciguar el fuego.

-¡Michael!- Kinoshita se acercó a él, con su mirada fija en la casa. –Estaba adentro-

-¿Natsumi?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, estaba ahí, dentro de la casa… y… Shouji estaba con ella-

-Vi a Sho alejarse de aquí, no creo que vaya muy lejos- comentó el rubio, pero ni siquiera aparto la vista de las llamas -No sé qué es lo que planea ese maldito, pero lo matare. Lo juro- observo a los bomberos que se movían ágilmente intentando calmar el fuego.

-Michael…- Kinoshita lo detuvo antes de que él fuera por el pequeño traidor Tokaurin –Otra cosa más-

-¿Otra? ¿Qué paso?-

-No solo Natsumi estaba adentro, más de la mitad del clan que nos apoyaba… incluida Tryce-

--.--.--.—

Sentía las horas pasar lentamente; Shouji respiraba (lo que era un gran alivio) pero temía por esa herida y por su comportamiento si las cosas llegaban a empeorar. Él estaba tranquilo, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, mientras que ella descansaba en su pecho con su broche en la mano. Los grilletes ya no aprisionaban las muñecas del moreno, porque el mismo broche que él le había regalado una vez, hace cerca de doscientos años, ahora había ayudado para liberarlo. Shouji se movió y la tela blanca, de la venda improvisada, se mancho con sangre.

-No debes- murmuró ella.

-Lo sé- la interrumpió él. –Sabes… ahora que me doy cuenta- le tomó la mano -Nunca te he dicho lo feliz que fui a tu lado-

-No me gusta como suenas, pareces que te estás… despidiendo- comenzó ella, pero él sonrió y apretó la mano de la chica.

-Te amo, Natsumi- acarició su mano.

-Yo igual te amo, Shouji- le respondió y se acomodó sobre su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba y cerraba los ojos.

--.--.--.--.--.—

De una sola patada hizo que la puerta metálica (que protegía la entrada del sótano) cayera al piso, lo que dejo al descubierto a la pareja que se hallaba abrazada en uno de los rincones. Con un solo movimiento llegó hasta los dos chicos y tocó el cuello del hombre para sentir su pulso.

-¿Cómo esta?- le preguntó la mujer que lo seguía de cerca.

-Está bien- respondió la mujer que se hallaba recostada sobre el moreno. Natsumi abrió los ojos y observo a Michael que estaba frente a ella –Está vivo, pero débil. No he podido moverlo por temor a que su herida empeore- Natsumi se levanto y con la ayuda de Kinoshita pusieron a Shouji en la espalda del rubio. ¿Puedes llevarlo a un centro hospitalario?-

-No te preocupes; yo me encargo de él-dijo el rubio, con voz acelerada para posteriormente desaparecer de la vista de las dos mujeres. Natsumi afirmó con fuerza el broche que mantenía en su mano y giró a mirar a la mujer.

-Es hora de que nosotras también nos movamos- le dijo a Kinoshita.

-Sí- las dos subieron la escalera hasta llegar a lo que sería la cocina, pero Natsumi se quedo atónita en ese lugar. Ya no había cocina, ni siquiera había casa, todo lo que quedaban eran escombros de lo que una vez había sido la casa que _Shouji_ le regalo. –Lo lamento-

-No. está bien-intentó que su voz no se quebrara, despues de tantos años esa casa había sido su refugio, su caja de recuerdos con su gran amor y ahora solo era un montón de cenizas que se mezclaban con los cuerpos apenas legibles de sus subordinados.

Hombres con trajes rojos se movían de un lado a otro con mangueras, intentando apagar lo que quedaba de las llamas.

-**Señorita…**- un bombero se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, para luego taparla con una manta. –Venga por aquí, la ambulancia la llevara a un hospital-

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- le dijo Natsumi.

-Quizás… necesites alimentarte, Natsumi- susurró Kinoshita a lo que él joven no alcanzo a escuchar.

-Puede que tengas razón- aceptó la ayuda del simpático y atractivo hombre; él era alto, rubio, de ojos almendras, perfecto para su desayuno. Sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo que le ocasionó una cierto nerviosismo al bombero. –Puedo saber ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Sí, claro, soy Kaede… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Porque me gusta recordar… a los hombres como usted- cortó el espacio que los separaba y se apoderó de su boca, mientras los ojos comenzaban a brillar con un tono carmesí. El rubio no pudo evitar el contacto visual y lentamente sintió que las fuerzas se desvanecían y su cuerpo quedaba a merced de esa mujer.

Observo por última vez al hombre que descansaba sobre la camilla de la ambulancia y caminó hasta Kinoshita, pasando a través de la gente que se aglomeraba para ver lo que los bomberos hacían.

-¿Haz terminado?- preguntó Kaoruko acercándose a ella.

-Sí, lo único que me falta ahora es atrapar a ese pequeño traidor- se limpió la sangre que le quedaba en el labio y juntas comenzaron a alejarse de ese lugar.

-¿Piensas asesinarlo cuando lo encuentres?-

-Es lo mínimo que voy a hacerle- en su voz se alcanzo a distinguir el tono molesto.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kinoshita al verla tan molesta.

-No. no le hare más daño, no a Sho. Pero eso va para los demás traidores. De todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo guardarle rencor a Sho, por eso le daré el privilegio de matarlo rápidamente-

-Si a eso se llama privilegio-

-Kaoruko ¿Cuántos de los nuestros murieron?-

-Realmente, no lo sé, pero la única que queda con vida es Yuka-

-¿Qué le sucedió a Tryce?-

-Aun no sabemos nada de ella, no estamos seguros si estaba o no en la casa- contesto la mujer. Natsumi se detuvo y la miró seriamente.

-¿Y Michael?-

-Michael, no la sintió dentro de la mansión, por lo que esperamos que Sho la haya llevado con él; si es así, Yuka se encargara de cuidarla-

-Esto realmente se ha salido de mis manos-

-¿Piensas pedir ayuda?-

-No. solucionaremos esto nosotros solos, no quiero involucrar a los demás grupos, pero si quiero alertarlos. Vamos a la casa de Shouji, hay algo ahí que necesito en este momento-.

Abrió los ojos y observo al rubio que se hallaba a su lado. Se levantó, pero la enfermera lo detuvo y le sonrió.

-No se mueva, no queremos que la herida se habrá-

-No puedo quedarme aquí-

-No te preocupes- le dijo el rubio, mientras le sonreía naturalmente. –Ya todos están bien-

-¿Y ella?-

-Ya debe estar como nueva. Tu sabes cómo somos nosotros- Michael giró su vista hacia la enfermera –señorita ¿Cuándo le darán el alta?-

-Aun tenemos que chequearlo. Creo que entre hoy y mañana- la mujer observo el expediente.

-Puedo irme, no hay problema con eso- comentó Shouji a su rubio compañero, pero él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no puedes. Lo único que haces es causarnos molestias. Enviare a Kinoshita a que te cuide de Sho, si es que se le ocurriera venir. ¡Maldición! No puedo ir por ella- su tono asustó a la enfermera que dio un pequeño salto y lo miro sin decir nada –Porque no puedo dejarte solo.

-Pu-puedo cuidarme en este momento, si me das un arma-

-¡Eres imbécil, se lo prometí a Natsumi, que nada malo te ocurriría! No puedo dejarte solo, no en un lugar como este-

-¿Y qué harás, Entonces?

-Tendré que quedarme aquí a cuidarte ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzó los brazos y observo molesto todo lo que había en esa habitación.

--.--.--.—

Las dos subieron la escalera hasta el último piso de la casa. Shouji nunca se había enterado, pero esa casa también guardaba secretos de ellos, de _Shouji_ y Natsumi, de los que había sido. Llegó hasta el ático y sintió la cálida presencia del objeto que lentamente la llamaba. Delineó con sus dedos el objeto largo frente a ella y sonrió.

-Después de tantos años, nos volvemos a reunir Soubi-

-¿Natsumi?- Kinoshita la miró sorprendida y confundida -¿Esa espada…?-

-No te agrada…- dijo embelesada -su nombre es Soubi, significa belleza magnifica, y se lo coloco _Shouji_ cuando la uso para matar al hombre que me convirtió en vampiro-

_Continuara…_


End file.
